


Сделка без последствий

by Serenada_san



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В обмен на помощь Шульдиха Айя согласен на что угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка без последствий

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в 2007-2008 годах.

***  
Шульдих привык верить своим глазам. Они никогда не подводили его, никогда не пытались лгать своему хозяину. Поэтому сейчас Шульдих тоже был склонен поверить своим опытным, двадцатичетырехлетним глазам, пусть даже они говорили, что перед ним стоит спокойный Абиссинец, катана которого покоится в ножнах.  
Встреча с воинственным главарем мальчиков-флористов немного удивила, немного обрадовала, но уж точно не обеспокоила. Шварц были сильнее – как вместе, так и поодиночке. Это понимали все. Правда, Вайс понадобилось несколько больше времени, чтобы прийти к такому выводу, но с тех пор, как они образумились, котята перестали целенаправленно охотиться на конкретно этих Тварей Тьмы. Хоть где-то ума хватило. Они были больше конкурентами, нежели врагами, хотя малыш Мамору и точил зуб на Фарфарелло за убиенную сестру, а Абиссинец никак не мог забыть, кто выкрал из больницы его драгоценную Айю-тян. Что поделаешь, издержки профессии.  
В общем и целом отношения между группировками были натянутыми, но терпимыми. Это была одна из причин, по которой Шульдих и не подумал напрячься, завидев Айю. Другой причиной было то, что Шульдих мог без особых усилий поджарить ему мозги при попытке вытащить из ножен меч. Ну а на самом деле телепат был скорее в недоумении: что делает Абиссинец при полном параде в офисе компании их нанимателя около полуночи, да еще в одиночестве, насколько можно было судить на первых порах?  
Шульдих не любил оставаться в неведении слишком долго – еще одна издержка профессии. И таланта. Однако настроение у него было приподнятое, поэтому он решил сначала поговорить по-человечески, прежде чем лезть в красноволосую голову.  
\- Кого я вижу! Ты заблудился, Ран-кун? – спросил Шульдих вполне приветливо, расслабленно приваливаясь плечом к стене.  
\- Тебя искал, – коротко проинформировал Айя, оставаясь неподвижным.  
\- Да ну, правда?! – округлил глаза Шульдих и для большего эффекта похлопал ресницами.  
Абиссинец на провокацию не повелся. Его чеканное «Да» заставило понять, что тут дело глухо: пытаться вывести из себя этот рефрижератор – абсолютно бесполезное занятие.  
\- Ну, допустим, ты меня нашел. Что хотел? – сбавил тон Шульдих до почти нормального.  
\- Поговорить.  
\- Так говори, я весь внимание, - ухмыльнулся Шульдих и добавил, обводя взглядом коридор, в котором они столкнулись почти нос к носу: - Извини, сесть не предлагаю, сам понимаешь. Придется так.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - выдал Айя фразу, которую наверняка специально подбирал для начала разговора. Не то чтобы выбор получился особо удачным, но с фантазией у Фудзимии, скорее всего, дело обстояло так же туго, как с эмоциональностью.  
\- Поподробнее, если можно, - елейно попросил Шульдих. Чутье подсказывало ему, что что тут будет, чем поживиться.  
\- Ты же телепат. Мог бы просто прочитать все у меня в голове.  
Шульдих хмыкнул:  
\- Вот уж никогда не заподозрил бы тебя в лени, Ран-кун. Я не хочу тебя читать. Пока что. Лучше послушаю, как ты будешь изъясняться вслух – с твоим-то потрясающим красноречием…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помог моей сестре, - не моргнув глазом, сообщил Айя.  
Такого Шульдих не ожидал. Убедившись, что губы по-прежнему растянуты в неприятную усмешку, он невинно спросил:  
\- А что с малышкой Айей? Ее опять надо куда-нибудь транспортировать в бессознательном состоянии?  
Он в самом деле ожидал, что на этот раз Ран хотя бы для приличия разозлится. Хотя бы мысленно. Но нет, Абиссинец невозмутимо смотрел на него, а вскользь просмотренные мысли отливали холодной сталью.  
\- Нет, Шульдих. Я обращаюсь к тебе как к телепату, который умеет работать с человеческим разумом. Это ведь твой профиль?  
\- Ну… можно и так сказать, - осторожно отозвался Шульдих. Он оттолкнулся от стены и подошел ближе к своему визави. – А в чем проблема? Я думал, когда твоя сестренка благополучно вышла из комы, произошло счастливое воссоединение семейства и вы теперь горя не знаете. Что опять не слава богу?  
На его ернический тон Абиссинец ответил хмурым взглядом, но проигнорировать рыжую заразу не мог в силу того, что сам напросился. И это ему нужна была помощь. Наконец Ран холодно ответил:  
\- Не было никакого воссоединения – это во-первых. Я изредка вижу ее, и только. А во-вторых, она вышла из комы – да, но эти два года не прошли без последствий для ее здоровья. Айя… страдает от головных болей, - с явным усилием выговорил он, стараясь не отводить взгляд. – И врачи ничего не могут сделать.  
\- Так уж и ничего? – с сомнением спросил Шульдих. – Медицина, по-моему, уже давно изобрела аспирин и прочие препараты, способные справиться с такой проблемой.  
\- Послушай… Шульдих, - вовремя остановил готовую сорваться резкость Ран, - если бы у меня был хоть какой-то выбор, я бы сюда не пришел. Но его нет. Айе предлагали разные лекарства, но они или не помогают, или вскоре вызывают привыкание и требуют увеличения дозы, а это опасно. Все эти таблетки только устраняют симптомы, но ничего не могут сделать с причинами болезни. Сестре с каждым днем все хуже, ее снова хотят положить в больницу, но толку от этого, скорее всего, не будет. Я не знаю, что мне делать, - тихо заключил Ран, говоривший все это время отрывисто, с крошечными паузами посреди предложений.  
\- Ага, и тут ты вспомнил о дядюшке Шульдихе, который прославился на всю округу своей добротой и отзывчивостью! – подсказал продолжение Шульдих, молча поражаясь ситуации. – Ничего получше в голову не пришло?  
\- Нет, - серьезно ответил Ран. – У меня нет времени ждать, когда врачи что-то придумают. Айя или подсядет на таблетки, или сойдет с ума. Просто скажи: ты мог бы ей помочь при помощи своего… дара?  
\- Ох какие интимные вопросы, Абиссинец! – коротко хохотнул Шульдих. – Ну допустим, мог бы… хотя это зависит от того, в чем именно заключается проблема малышки Фудзимии. А уж с этим надо разбираться на месте, так что – ничего конкретного сказать не могу.  
\- Но шанс есть?  
\- Он почти всегда есть, Ран-кун, знать бы, с какого края взяться. Вопрос в другом. Что я получу, если исполню твою небольшую просьбу? – в ярко-синих глазах светилось любопытство и азарт. Он не лез в голову Абиссинца за ответом: зачем, если в этот раз ему все принесут на блюдечке? А ведь так есть вкуснее, чем вытаскивая куски прямо из кастрюли.  
\- Если я буду уверен, что Айе наверняка стало лучше? – с маниакальной дотошностью уточнил Ран, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
\- Разумеется. Я не работаю халтурно.  
Айя на мгновение замер, даже дышать перестал. Его взгляд расфокусировался, с лица исчезло всякое выражение. Он безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- Всё.  
На приподнятую рыжую бровь он пояснил более развернуто:  
\- Всё что угодно, Шульдих. Ты получишь все, что захочешь. Единственное, чего я не буду делать, – причинять вред моей команде. Хотя тебе это вряд ли потребуется, так что такое условие не должно тебя смутить.  
\- А в остальном – никаких ограничений? – с веселым задором и даже с восхищением спросил Шульдих, потихоньку хмелея от самой перспективы, хотя конкретных идей у него пока не было.  
\- Никаких, - глухо подтвердил Ран. – Она – все, что у меня есть. Я живу только для нее. И я не позволю ей страдать после всего, что она перенесла.  
«Да уж не больше твоего она пережила, коматозница твоя», - подумал Шульдих, но вслух этого говорить не стал: фанатиков разубеждать – себе дороже. Он занялся более интересным вопросом:  
\- То есть даже если я выскажу пожелание трахнуть тебя в центре Токио в час-пик, ты не станешь возражать и пытаться искрошить меня в капусту?  
\- Нет.  
От его мыслей повеяло могильным холодом, но он не запнулся, и ни приступа бессильной злости, ни возмущения Шульдих не почувствовал. Более пространного ответа он тоже не дождался – ни мысленного, ни озвученного. Что-то в этом его настораживало, но Шульдих не собирался сейчас углубляться в анализ или более тщательно копаться в голове Фудзимии. Он был уверен, что здесь нет ловушки, а со всем остальным он планировал разобраться потом. Потому что решение уже было принято.  
\- Я позвоню тебе завтра, - сказал он, пряча предвкушающую улыбку в уголках губ.  
Айя кивнул, продиктовал номер телефона и ушел, не прощаясь и не оборачиваясь.  
Шульдих решил, что жизнь не такая дерьмовая штука, какой хочет иногда казаться. 

 

***  
На следующий день Шульдих позвонил – и через два часа Абиссинец, чуть хмурясь, говорил миловидной девчушке с двумя каштановыми косичками:  
\- Айя, это Шульдих, мой… знакомый.  
\- Добрый день, Шульдих-сан! – обернулось к нему улыбчивое, но чересчур бледное личико. Шульдих вежливо осклабился, отмечая про себя, что Фудзимии-брату с внешностью повезло гораздо больше, нежели Фудзимии-сестре. А вот ведь не умеет человек пользоваться, и все тут!  
\- Он попробует помочь тебе, - продолжил Ран, косо поглядывая на немца и явственно ожидая от него подвоха. Сегодня, среди бела дня, в людном парке он был гораздо более напряжен, чем вчера ночью – наедине с опасным противником, встречу с которым он не назначал.  
\- Ой, а вы врач? Никогда бы не подумала… - смешно протянула Айя, во все глаза пялясь на симпатичного гайдзина.  
Шульдих краем сознания уловил, как у Рана болезненно сжалось сердце от этой интонации, от выражения детской наивности на лице молодой девушки. Немец начинал привыкать, что читать Фудзимию с ходу – дело не из легких. Как-то так получалось все время, что он слышал не мысли, а бледные слепки его ощущений. И палитра эмоций у Абиссинца была не такой уж богатой. Все это только подогревало интерес и ничуть не мешало наслаждаться ситуацией.  
Засунув руки в карманы яркого френча, Шульдих широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, ты почти угадала, принцесса. Но не совсем.  
\- А… как же можно быть «не совсем врачом»? - удивилась Айя, переводя непонимающий взгляд на брата. Тому уже надоело ходить вокруг да около. Он притащил сюда телепата не для того, чтобы Айя с ним общалась. У них уговор, и рыжий должен выполнить свою часть – только и всего.  
\- Айя, я тебе потом расскажу, идет? – Шульдиху показалось, или вечно холодный голос неуловимо изменился, наполняясь заботой, терпением и еще чем-то таким, что должно быть в голосе старшего брата, который говорит с младшей сестренкой? – Если ты мне доверяешь, ты не будешь сейчас меня расспрашивать. Просто побудь немного с Шульдихом и делай, что он тебе скажет.  
На мордашке девчонки изобразилось недоумение:  
\- Ран, а ты разве уходишь? Но… я ведь так давно тебя не видела! Я соскучилась…  
Ее голосу не хватало напора. Было видно, что эта тема обсуждалась неоднократно и каждый раз – с одним результатом. Кто бы сомневался. Переубедить Абиссинца в том, что его сестре не пойдет на пользу присутствие рядом профессионального убийцы, не смог бы никто. Кроме, разве что, Шульдиха? Да и то – со значительными коррективами одних очень упрямых и запутанных мозгов.  
\- Я схожу по делами и скоро вернусь, - спокойно сказал Ран, подходя к ней и немного неловко целуя в щеку, смущаясь под пристальным взглядом рыжего. Смущения только прибавилось, когда Айя повисла у брата на шее, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Ран замешкался, потом коротко прижал ее к себе – и отстранился, намеренно не глядя на Шульдиха.  
\- Будь умницей, - только и сказал он, прежде чем зашагать по асфальтовой дорожке к выходу из парка.  
Это было условием Шульдиха: Рана не должно быть рядом, когда Шварц будет работать с его сестрой. Как ни странно, Фудзимия не встал на дыбы, услышав такую новость. Неужели настолько доверился телепату? Что-то сомнительно…  
\- Посидим на скамейке? – с предельным дружелюбием предложил Шульдих, кивнув в глубину парка, где им никто не стал бы мешать.  
Айя покосилась на «почти врача» и пожала плечами. Выражение восторженности и безграничного любопытства исчезло с ее лица. Она поморщилась (наверняка от головной боли), чего при Ране себе не позволяла, как догадался Шульдих. Именно «догадался» - до сих пор он не пытался читать девчонку. Смысл, если сейчас вся она будет у него, как на ладони?  
Не то чтобы ему этого очень хотелось, но уговор есть уговор. И плата – достойная.  
Странная парочка – хрупкая японская девочка и высокий, кричаще яркий гайдзин – расположились на одной из скамеек центрального парка. Парень взял девочку за руку. Она, кажется, удивилась, но руку вырвать не пыталась. Смотрелись они почти идиллически. 

***  
\- Ран, братик! Я тебя уже заждалась! – совсем юная девушка вспорхнула со скамейки, едва увидев торопливо приближающегося к ней парня.  
\- Все в порядке, Айя? – сдержанно спросил он, вглядываясь в жмурящиеся на солнце карие глаза.  
\- Конечно, - пожала плечами девушка и тут же затараторила, как будто боясь забыть поделиться новостью и при этом понизив голос до таинственного шепота: - Ой, Ран, я сейчас тааакого гайдзина видела! Он сидит на скамейке прямо за моей спиной, видишь? Рыжий такой.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул парень, переводя взгляд на человека, который так заинтересовал его сестру. Гайдзин действительно был вызывающе рыжим. А еще он улыбался во весь рот и явно подслушивал их разговор.  
\- Правда, клевый? Такой красивый… - мечтательно протянула девушка, тем самым заставив рыжего улыбнуться еще шире, если такое вообще было возможно. – Но с тобой ему не сравниться, конечно, - подытожила она.  
Парень все же успел заметить, что после этой фразы улыбку иностранца перекосило, хотя тот и попытался сделать вид, что слова болтуньи ему безразличны.  
\- Не знаю. По-моему, ничего особенного, - сухо отметил брат и спросил, закрывая не интересующую его тему: - Айя, как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова по-прежнему болит?  
Девушка с детским взглядом затрясла головой и замахала руками:  
\- Нет-нет, больше никаких болей! Не знаю, как так получилось, но сейчас у меня все замечательно. Честно-честно!  
Ее брат впервые за время их разговора улыбнулся – неуверенно, как будто с облегчением.  
\- Ран, ты ведь еще погуляешь вместе со мной, да? Ты вечно куда-то торопишься и ничего не объясняешь. Но хотя бы сегодня, самую малость, а? Полчасика? – жалобно попросила девушка, мгновенно догадавшаяся, что брат снова собирается исчезнуть.  
\- Я бы очень хотел, ты же знаешь, но… у меня… - осторожно, с извиняющимися нотками начал парень, пытаясь подобрать слова, которых он еще не говорил сестре в подобных ситуациях. Это оказалось сложно.  
Внезапно девушка словно обмякла на мгновение, а потом заговорила, перебивая брата:  
\- Ты знаешь, Ран, я обещала Сакуре, что скоро вернусь. Надо помочь ей с магазином, там много работы. Я пойду, хорошо?  
Парень в недоумении посмотрел на нее, потом снова взглянул на рыжеволосого гайдзина, который как ни в чем не бывало сидел на скамейке, и нахмурился.  
\- Да, конечно. Ты молодец, что со всем справляешься.  
Девушка немного рассеянно улыбнулась, поцеловала его в щеку и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу из парка.  
\- Айя! – не удержавшись, окликнул ее брат. Она обернулась, и он после паузы выговорил неловко: - Береги себя, хорошо?  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, братик! – откликнулась она весело и помахала на прощание рукой.  
Проводив сестру глазами, парень направился к скамейке, оккупированной кричаще ярким иностранцем. Лицо его снова было замкнутым и ничего не выражающим. 

***  
Шульдих смотрел, как к нему приближается Фудзимия, и мысленно разглагольствовал сам с собой о том, насколько тот меняется в присутствии сестры. Это заметно даже не столько по его поведению, сколько по эмоциональному фону, от него исходящему. Девчонка действительно была центром вселенной для Рана.  
\- Вовсе не обязательно было лишний раз лезть к ней в голову и контролировать ее поведение, - сурово сказал Айя, нависая над растекшимся по скамейке немцем тенью возмездия.  
\- Не стоит благодарностей, обращайтесь еще, - язвительно отозвался Шульдих, даже не пытаясь выглядеть виноватым.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Фудзимия тоном, в котором было уже не больше холода, чем обычно.  
\- Она собиралась как минимум обойти с тобой весь парк, а ты все равно придумывал подходящую отговорку, так что я тебе просто помог. Тем более, у нас есть дела.  
\- Дела?  
\- Ну разумеется. Тебе надо взять кое-что из вещей, раз уж ты на неопределенный срок меняешь место обитания.  
Наверное, Шульдих все-таки ждал расспросов и уточнений. Не дождался. Он на месте Рана непременно захотел бы узнать подробности, но Фудзимия не был обычным человеком. Единственное, что телепат получил, – сдержанный кивок красноволосой головы. Ну хоть что-то…  
Немец лениво поднялся на ноги и пошел в сторону парковки, где осталась его машина. Оборачиваться или читать мысли не было смысла: он знал, что Ран идет следом. Уговор вступил в силу.

***  
Они уже полчаса стояли в пробке в центре города, и Шульдих начал задаваться дурацким вопросом: почему такие сложные устройства, как человеческий разум, он может контролировать, а чертовы светофоры – нет? В машине работал кондиционер, но немцу все равно было жарко, и это раздражало – почти так же, как совершенно индифферентный к окружающему миру Фудзимия, сидящий рядом. Спутник Шульдиху попался неразговорчивый, если не сказать больше. С тех пор, как они вышли из парка, Ран не произнес ни слова. Не удержавшись, телепат потянулся к его мыслям – и увидел только счастливое лицо Айи-тян, услышал ее тонкий голосок. Такое наплевательство на собственную судьбу со стороны Абиссинца почему-то возмутило.  
Почувствовавший прикосновение к своему разуму Ран нахмурился, искоса глянул на Шульдиха – и промолчал. Немец понял, что ему это надоело.  
\- Ничего не хочешь спросить? – задал он вопрос, одновременно трогаясь, чтобы проехать пару метров и снова остановиться.  
\- А должен? – повернулся к нему Ран.  
\- Не знаю… Тебе не интересно, что было с твоей сестрой и как я смог ей помочь?  
\- Ей стало лучше – это единственное, что имеет значение.  
\- А если это только временный эффект? Если я снял боль, скажем, только на час? – заинтересовался Шульдих, откидывая назад лезущие в глаза волосы.  
\- Я узнаю об этом очень скоро – и ты пожалеешь, что обманул меня.  
\- Твои угрозы меня не очень впечатляют, Абиссинец, - самодовольно усмехнулся Шульдих.  
\- Это не угрозы. Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, сильнее меня…  
\- «Возможно»? – вклинился рыжий, вздернув бровь.  
\- …но это не значит, что я не смогу доставить тебе серьезные неприятности, - спокойно закончил Айя и снова отвернулся.  
\- Ладно, убери свои коготки, котенок, - добродушно отозвался Шульдих, продвигаясь в пробке еще на несколько метров. – Все с твоей сестричкой в порядке. Я работаю профессионально.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Ран, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в пустоту. Он какое-то время молчал, а потом спросил: - Кроуфорд?  
\- Что? – не понял Шульдих.  
\- Как отреагирует Кроуфорд на мое появление? Он же твой начальник. Вряд ли он обрадуется, - пояснил Ран, и по его голосу было понятно, что на американца ему, по большому счету, плевать.  
\- О, не волнуйся за это. Наш Брэд – просто золото, а не человек, - просиял Шульдих, отмечая волну скептического недоверия, колыхнувшуюся от мыслей Рана.  
С Кроуфордом немец поговорил еще накануне. Все оказалось даже проще, чем он предполагал.  
Оракул читал газету в своем кабинете, когда к нему с многообещающим «Брэээдли!» ввалился рыжий. Убедившись в том, что внимание начальства целиком и полностью приковано к нему, Шульдих плюхнулся в кресло напротив массивного письменного стола и заявил:  
\- Знаешь, я всегда хотел завести домашнего питомца.  
Брэд не удивился. Он вообще редко удивлялся, при его-то даре. Прикрыв на несколько секунд глаза, Кроуфорд спокойно поинтересовался:  
\- Надеюсь, речь идет только о Фудзимии? Собак и кошек в доме я терпеть не намерен.  
\- Ты все-таки классный провидец! – восхищенно прицокнул языком Шульдих и добавил в ответ на прищуренный взгляд Брэда: - Да и вообще человек хороший. Значит, возражений не будет?  
\- Комната рядом со спальней Наги. Если с ним возникнут какие-то проблемы, отвечать будешь ты. Если его присутствие отрицательно скажется на твоей работе – ты избавишься от него. А если он будет мешать лично мне…  
\- Все-все, я понял и принял к сведению! – не стал дослушивать до конца Шульдих. – Да и вообще, это ненадолго. Мне просто скучно.  
Кроуфорд пробормотал что-то, похожее на «ну-ну», и снова уткнулся в газету. 

Сейчас, сидя рядом с невозмутимым Абиссинцем, немец прикидывал, как он будет смотреться в интерьере их дома. Картинка получалась неплохой. А тут еще и пробка наконец начала рассасываться, и солнышко светило, и где-то даже, наверное, птички пели… Настроение сделало резкий скачок вверх. Довольно улыбнувшись, Шульдих добавил газа и неделикатно подрезал отчаянно засигналившую матом потрепанную Тойоту.

***  
\- Добро пожаловать! – телепат распахнул дверь перед своим гостем и пропустил его вперед. Ран, по привычке внимательно оглядывая незнакомое помещение, прошел внутрь и остановился посреди просторной прихожей, сжимая в руках полупустую спортивную сумку.  
\- Сюда, - поманил его рукой телепат. Фудзимия послушно отправился следом и вскоре оказался в огромной и очень светлой гостиной. Через высокие, от пола до потока, окна ее всю омывал слепящий солнечный свет, и обстановка была выдержана в бежевых тонах. Подходящее жилище для Тварей Тьмы.  
Подслушав последнюю мысль в голове у Фудзимии, Шульдих принял оскорбленный вид:  
\- Эй-эй, это не очень-то вежливо! Я же не комментировал ваш позорный магазинчик, в котором вы раньше обитали. Если не нравится, можешь поселиться в подвале у Фарфарелло, - впрочем, голосу его не хватало серьезности.  
Телепат явно собирался продолжить разговор на тему соответствия дома его обитателям, но в этот момент из коридора показался Кроуфорд. Он кивнул неуловимо напрягшемуся Айе и, больше не обращая на него внимания, сказал немцу:  
\- Зайди ко мне, Шульдих.  
После этого оракул развернулся и скрылся в том же направлении, откуда и появился. Телепат широко улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- А ведь мог бы и мысленно позвать. Гордись, Ран, ты заставил нашего командира выползти из кабинета в разгар рабочего дня.  
Не похоже было, что Фудзимию распирает от гордости, но рыжего это не смутило. Он фамильярно хлопнул Рана по плечу:  
\- Подожди меня здесь. Я надеюсь, Брэд не задержит меня надолго. Располагайся, - он махнул рукой на большой кожаный диван, стоящий посреди комнаты, и вышел. 

***  
Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Кроуфорд сухим деловым тоном принялся перечислять:  
\- Через час поедешь в офис Мацуды, отвезешь ему документы, - он указал взглядом на толстый конверт, лежащий на столе, - и заодно узнаешь, что он думает о наших нанимателях. Если что-то ненужное – исправь это. Потом навестишь господина Китамосу. Ты сам знаешь, что делать. И еще: забери мою машину из мастерской.  
\- А свою машину там оставить и потом за ней возвращаться? – возмутился Шульдих, которого ужаснула мысль два раз проделывать один и тот же путь сквозь километровые пробки. – Позвони и попроси, чтобы это сделал кто-то из рабочих.  
\- Это сделаешь ты, и я не собираюсь спорить, - отрезал Кроуфорд, раскрывая ноутбук и резко теряя к разговору интерес.  
\- Ладно, - пробурчал телепат. – Это все? А то там меня наш котенок дожидается, надо бы его заселить в комнату.  
\- Шульдих… - Брэд нахмурился и запнулся, как будто был не уверен в том, что хотел сказать.  
\- Да? – насторожился рыжий. Такой тон Кроуфорда ему никогда не нравился: он сулил неприятности.  
\- Не надо к нему привязываться.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Во всех смыслах. Тебе хочется развлечься – я позволил тебе завести игрушку. Поиграй немного, но не увлекайся.  
Шульдих подошел к столу и уперся руками в нагретую солнцем столешницу, наклоняясь вперед:  
\- Можно узнать, почему ты так говоришь? Я не собираюсь ни к кому привязываться и никем увлекаться. Что за идиотские предостережения!  
\- Твой нервный срыв и депрессия, из которой мне придется тебя вытаскивать, будут очень не ко времени, - не слушая его, сказал Кроуфорд, протирая стекла очков носовым платком.  
Шульдих прищурился, пытаясь поймать его взгляд:  
\- Что ты видел, Брэд? Договаривай, раз уж начал.  
Кроуфорд медлил. Он водрузил очки на нос, посмотрел в глаза Шульдиху и четко выговорил:  
\- Черный гранит, золотые буквы. Дождь. Кладбище. И ты – сидишь на земле.  
Шульдих с трудом заставил себя не отшатнуться, изломал губы в кривую усмешку:  
\- На земле? Да ты что, я никогда не буду так издеваться над своей одеждой.  
\- Ты сидишь на земле, потому что тебя не держат ноги, и тебе плевать на одежду. Не привязывайся к нему, - повторил Кроуфорд и перевел взгляд на монитор ноутбука, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Шульдих проглотил вопросы, готовые сорваться с языка: он знал, что Брэд не добавит больше ничего к тому, что сказал. Нет, он не собирался позволять Фудзимии занять в его жизни сколько-то важное место. Но ему все равно было не по себе. 

***  
Ран стоял у окна и по-прежнему держал сумку в руках. Предложением присесть он не воспользовался.  
\- Неплохой вид, правда?  
Фудзимия повернулся на голос Шульдиха и едва успел поймать брошенную ему телефонную трубку.  
\- Зачем мне это?  
\- Сейчас ты позвонишь вашему маленькому Персии и сообщишь ему, что больше не являешься членом Вайс.  
\- Что?! Но… ты сказал, что я смогу продолжать работать в своей команде.  
\- Я передумал, - резко ответил немец, почему-то досадуя на самого себя. Зачем он это делает? Фудзимия – убийца, и то, что на одной из миссий ему может не повезти, вполне закономерно. Судьба такая. Так какого черта он, Шульдих, сейчас пытается этой самой судьбе перечить? И ладно бы своей, но фудзимиевской? – Ты сам сказал: я получу от тебя все, чего пожелаю. Никто тебя за язык не тянул. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел из Вайс – что непонятного?  
Ран отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди. Опустив голову, он с усилием проговорил:  
\- Я не знаю телефона Оми. Он обычно связывается с нами через секретаршу.  
\- Ран, это уже не моя забота. Делай что хочешь, но ты должен поставить Критикер в известность: ты на них больше не работаешь. Ни одной миссии.  
\- И что я скажу? Меня не отпустят так просто.  
\- Отпустят. Ты только объясни начальству, что им лучше оставить тебя в покое, если они не хотят связываться с Шварц, - подмигнул Айе повеселевший телепат.  
\- Шульдих, зачем тебе это нужно? – все же не удержался от вопроса Ран, сильнее сжимая побелевшие пальцы на ручке сумки.  
Рыжий усмехнулся и окинул его демонстративно оценивающим взглядом:  
\- Скажем так: ты сейчас выступаешь фактически в роли моей собственности. На миссии тебя могут попортить. А я не люблю, когда портят мои вещи.  
Мысли Рана на миг вспыхнули алой яростью. Шульдих поздравил себя с небольшой победой над непробиваемостью мальчика-морозилки и добавил:  
\- Тем более, ты сам заметил: у нас все ковры и мебель светлые. Брэд бы меня убил, если бы ты заляпал что-нибудь кровью, он у нас такой чистюля – просто мрак. Вот я и решил подстраховаться.  
Шульдих успел услышать, что Ран подумал о Фарфарелло – главном любителе кровавых развлечений. Хмыкнув, он направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.  
\- Пошли, я покажу тебе твою комнату. Расположишься – и сразу позвонишь. Надеюсь, больше эта тема не обсуждается.  
Ран не ответил. 

***  
Комната, которую Кроуфорд решил предоставить Рану во временное пользование, находилась рядом со спальней Наги и на максимальном отдалении от комнаты самого оракула. Апартаменты Шульдиха располагались примерно посредине, а Фарфарелло, когда не прохлаждался в подвале, обитал в небольшой комнатке в самом конце коридора.  
Новое жилище Фудзимии было не обжито: кровать, тумбочка, шкаф – вот и вся обстановка. Хотя Шульдих был почему-то уверен, что гостю большего и не потребуется.  
Впустив Айю внутрь, телепат с еле слышным смешком закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной. Что там сказал Кроуфорд? В офис напыщенного индюка Мацуды ему ехать только через час, а это значит… Пора начинать веселье! Хотя бы пробную удочку закинуть. Тем более, такой роскошный шанс…  
От звука захлопнувшейся двери Ран вздрогнул, но не стал изображать из себя пугливое животное, за которым захлопнулась дверца загона: медленно, спокойно обернулся, наконец бросил сумку на пол и скрестил руки на груди в неосознанном защитном жесте. Не то чтобы он выглядел особо напряженным – просто сосредоточенным. Шульдиха раздирало от желания основательно покопаться в его мыслях, но какое же тогда от этого удовольствие? Такой деликатес, как Ран Фудзимия, требовал вдумчивого изучения. Сначала – насладиться ароматом и оформлением, потом – осторожно попробовать кусочек… Увлекшийся кулинарными сравнениями телепат почувствовал, как рот наполняется вязкой слюной – словно он действительно собрался съесть ни о чем не подозревающего Абиссинца. Эта мысль рыжего позабавила, и он, усмехнувшись, вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Ну и как тебе это, Ран-кун?  
Айя обвел взглядом комнату и пожал плечами:  
\- Хорошая спальня. Я мог ожидать худшего.  
\- Да ладно, не прикидывайся большим тормозом, чем ты есть. Я говорю не о комнате. Каково это – идти туда, куда скажут, быть готовым сделать то, что скажут?  
\- Не слишком большая разница по сравнению с работой в Вайс, - неожиданно спокойно ответил Ран. – Работая на Персию, мы тоже не знаем днем, где окажемся вечером. Мы идем, куда скажут, и делаем то, что скажут. Никто не знает наверняка, в какой из дней кто-то из нас умрет.  
Шульдиха передернуло:  
\- Привыкай думать об этом в прошедшем времени. Сейчас положение дел изменилось.  
\- Несильно. Просто вместо Критикер – ты, вместо ночей – круглые сутки. Разница масштаба, а суть та же. И я точно так же не знаю, когда отправлюсь на тот свет. Ты это хотел услышать?  
\- Думаешь, я убью тебя? – игнорируя его вопрос, задал немец свой.  
\- Может быть, да. А может, и нет, - флегматично отозвался Айя, глядя прямо в голубые глаза не моргая. – Кроме того, что ты телепат и убийца, я не знаю о тебе ничего. Ты можешь оказаться помешанным на крови садистом вроде вашего Фарфарелло – я бы не удивился.  
\- И что, тебя это нисколько не тревожит?  
\- А должно?  
\- Это у тебя привычка – отвечать так на любой вопрос? – Шульдих досадливо помолчал и продолжил расспросы: - Ты совсем не боишься смерти, да?  
\- Я слишком близко с ней сошелся, чтобы ее бояться.  
\- Ммм, философствующий котенок, - довольно промурчал Шульдих, отталкиваясь от двери и делая короткий шаг к моментально напрягшемуся Рану: - Ладно, положим, на смерть ты плюешь с высокой колокольни. Но ведь чего-то же ты боишься? Помимо возможности потерять милашку Айю-тян, разумеется. Скажи мне…  
\- Прочитай сам, если сможешь, - Айя настороженно следил за неуклонно приближающимся к нему телепатом и отчетливо подавлял в себе порыв отойти подальше.  
\- Конечно, смогу, Ран. Можешь в этом даже не сомневаться. Но пока не хочу. Лучше попробую догадаться. – Он подошел к Фудзимии вплотную. Роста они были почти одинакового – Айя совсем немного уступал – и Шульдих мог смотреть прямо в холодные глаза дикого фиолетового оттенка. - Например, в данный момент ты боишься… меня.  
\- Не угадал, - почему-то понизив голос, ответил Ран, хмурясь.  
\- Да ну? А по-моему, тебя впечатлила моя вчерашняя фантазия – насчет центра Токио в час-пик, - Шульдих с наслаждением отмечал, что внешне совершенно невозмутимый Фудзимия сдерживает дыхание. Наверняка сердце у него сейчас, забыв о привычном размеренном ритме, припустило вскачь. – Как думаешь, мог бы я ее осуществить?  
Ран не ответил, но Шульдих этого от него и не ждал. Он плавно поднял руку и очертил указательным пальцем точеную скулу Фудзимии. К чести того, он смог себя пересилить и не отдернуть голову – все равно не помогло бы.  
\- Ну же, Айя, признайся, - почти ласково шепнул Шульдих, и от его дыхания шевельнулась длинная красная прядь, свисающая вдоль щеки Фудзимии: - Ты ведь этого боишься? Боишься, что я прямо сейчас впечатаю тебя смазливой мордашкой в кровать и трахну так, что тебе потом ходить больно будет еще неделю? Храбрый самурайский мальчик, не страшащийся смерти…  
Ран молчал, тяжело дышал, но взгляда не отводил. От смеси тревоги и гнева, плавящихся в его прихваченных ледком глазах, Шульдих чуть было не плюнул на все свои игры и не опустил экран, которым несколько минут назад основательно отгородил от себя Фудзимию. Раньше, когда он не мог защититься от мыслей и эмоций каждого встречного, ему приходилось туго. С тех пор он многому научился. Чаще всего возможность блокировать шквал мысле-чувств окружающих людей просто позволяла Шульдиху избежать головных болей, но иногда – как сейчас, например - это был способ развлечься.  
Считывать Рана не хотелось, это Шульдих осознавал с кристальной ясностью. Забавно получалось: сколько человек с удовольствием покопалось бы в непостижимых мозгах Абиссинца – и не имели такого шанса, а у рыжего все было с точностью до наоборот.  
\- Делай что хочешь. Это уже не имеет значения, - прозвучал безразличный голос Фудзимии.  
А взгляд – все тот же. Тревога и гнев. На кого он сердится больше? На Шульдиха, беспардонно приобнявшего его за талию и привлекшего к себе ближе некуда? Или на себя – вынужденного молча подчиниться и терпеть неприятные прикосновения?  
Решая для себя эту задачку, Шульдих на какое-то мгновение действительно захотел сократить расстояние между их лицами до минимума и впиться в плотно сжатые губы Рана грубым поцелуем.  
Он придвинулся к Фудзимии настолько, что лицо того – черт, все-таки «красивое лицо», а не «смазливая мордашка», тут уж Шульдих покривил душой, - начало расплываться. Хищно облизнулся, почувствовав при этом, как и без того напряженное тело Рана закаменело. Прикрыв глаза, словно для долгого, вдумчивого поцелуя, он остановился в последний момент, выдохнув в невольно приоткрывшийся, рот Айи:  
\- Позвони Персии, котенок. Я не собираюсь делить тебя с Критикер.  
Уже через секунду Ран был свободен: Шульдих насмешливо смотрел на него от дверей, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
\- Мне надо съездить по делам. Не скучай.  
Он шутливо отсалютовал и вышел. 

***  
Настроение у Шульдиха после его небольшого розыгрыша взлетело до небес. Ран не разочаровал его – он обещал стать чудесной игрушкой. И кстати, в самом хорошем смысле этого слова, в понимании телепата. На самом деле, Шульдих не собирался затаскивать Фудзимию в постель, воспользовавшись ситуацией. И причиной тому были не только – и не столько - гуманистические принципы немца.  
Репутация в команде у рыжего была не самая хорошая. Вот Фарфарелло почему-то считал его шлюхой. И были бы на то веские основания! Ирландец, судя по всему, исходил из постулата: «если ты возвращаешься домой под утро и хмельной – значит, ночь провел в бурных игрищах с кем-нибудь». В принципе, его теория имела право на существование, если бы не одно «но», которое заключалось в особенностях дара телепата. Да, Шульдих умел ставить щиты, помогающие ему не оглохнуть от мыслей толкущихся вокруг людей. Но во время секса всегда бывший очень чувственным немец напрочь терял контроль над собой, а тесный физический контакт только усугублял дело. В итоге на него обрушивалась лавина продуктов мозговой деятельности случайного партнера. А что за контингент водится в барах и клубах, в которых можно найти любовника на ночь, догадаться нетрудно. Заканчивалось все обычно частичным физическим удовлетворением и таким ощущением, будто только что вылез из ванны с дерьмом. Причем второе серьезно перевешивало первое.  
Так что можно сказать, что у Шульдиха скорее были проблемы с личной жизнью. Это его безумно злило и заставляло, вопреки всему, снова и снова отправляться в ночные развлекательные заведения, где он танцевал, пил, выискивал подходящих партнеров обоего пола – и в результате решал, что собственное душевное здоровье важнее, чем хронический недотрах.  
Собственно, такие выверты телепатии были важнейшей причиной того, что Шульдих не имел видов на Рана. Прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, кто такой Фудзимия, немец содрогался от одной только мысли, что он с головой нырнет в кровавый ад убийцы из Вайс. Тут ни один любитель баров, клубов и случайных связей даже рядом не стоял.  
Имелась и еще одна причина, озвучивать которую Айе Шульдих не стал бы во имя сохранения незамутненного образа беспринципной скотины. Просто при всех своих недостатках он все-таки предпочитал добровольный секс. В котором заинтересованы оба участника.  
Ран явно не был заинтересован.  
Но это ведь не означало, что его нельзя немного подразнить, да? 

***  
Из всей команды о присутствии в доме Фудзимии знал пока что только Кроуфорд, а это значило, что у Шульдиха имелась возможность эффектно представить своего не то гостя, не то пленника Наги и Фарфарелло. К ужину их убийственная во всех смыслах слова семейка собралась в полном составе. Убедившись, что все за столом, рыжий отправился за своей добычей на второй этаж.  
\- Еда уже остывает, так что лучше поторопись, - протараторил он, распахивая дверь.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - предсказуемо отозвался Ран, не поднимая глаз от какой-то книги.  
\- А я тебя и не спрашивал. Идем, а то папочка Брэд будет сердиться, - рассмеялся Шульдих и поманил Фудзимию за собой.  
Айя отложил книгу и послушно отправился следом за телепатом.  
Немая сцена, сопроводившая появление командира Вайс на шварцевской кухне, доставила Шульдиху чистое, незамутненное удовольствие. Глаза Наги, способного по замкнутости и невозмутимости соперничать с Раном, совершили попытку покинуть глазницы, а Фарфарелло с маньяческой улыбкой покрепче сжал в руке безобидный столовый нож. Хотя совмещать в одном предложении «Фарфарелло» и «безобидный» - опасная затея, которая может иметь летальный исход.  
Не вполне удовлетворенный Шульдих подтолкнул Фудзимию ближе к столу, обняв его сзади за талию.  
\- Итак, все уже догадались, что наш прекрасный Абиссинец будет жить здесь некоторое время, - с полувопросительной интонацией возвестил немец и скользнул губами по шее Рана, на всякий случай готовясь к тому, что тот попытается с размаху состыковать свой кулак с лицом обнаглевшего рыжего.  
Он ошибся: Айя остался безучастен, разве что слегка дернул плечом. Зато Наги поперхнулся соком и сильно закашлялся. Фарфарелло похабно ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Наоэ по спине, едва не вышибив из мальчишки дух. В продолжение всей этой сцены Кроуфорд спокойно орудовал ножом и вилкой, не поднимая глаз. Может, он все это видел заранее, а может, ему действительно было неинтересно. Когда говоришь об оракуле, трудно быть уверенным в чем-либо.  
Шульдих уселся на стул, оставив Рану место между собой и Брэдом. Фудзимия чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и это мог бы заметить любой прохожий, рискни он заглянуть в окно. Айя понятия не имел, как ему себя вести в подобной ситуации, попахивающей абсурдом. Он взялся за вилку и с минуту смотрел на ароматную говядину в своей тарелке, прежде чем тихо выдавить:  
\- Я не ем мясо.  
\- Теперь ешь, - беззаботно откликнулся Шульдих, даже не взглянув на него. Телепат понятия не имел, что Фудзимия вегетарианец, но если бы он знал, то убедился бы заранее, что на ужин будет мясо. Ему было просто интересно измерить границы терпения Рана: послушание – это, конечно, здорово, и все такое, но срыв все равно должен был наступить рано или поздно. Каким бы непрошибаемым ни был Абиссинец, он оставался человеком.  
Всю еду Шварц заказывали в ресторане, потому что кто-то говорить не умел, кому-то было некогда заниматься такой ерундой, а кое-кому просто опасно было иногда доверять острые предметы. Сегодняшний ужин исключением не был.  
Гарнир оказался недосоленным. Побывав в руках у каждого из Шварц, солонка очутилась возле Наги, на противоположном от Рана конце стола. Поглядывая на Фудзимию краем глаза, Шульдих гадал, что он будет делать: продолжит давиться несоленой едой или все-таки попросит передать ему соль? Первый вариант выглядел гораздо правдоподобнее. В этот момент в эксперимент вмешался Наоэ: солонка плавно поднялась в воздух, проплыла над столом и опустилась рядом с Айей. Мальчик бросил на Фудзимию короткий взгляд и так же молча снова уткнулся в свою тарелку.  
После недолгой внутренней борьбы хорошее воспитание победило неприязнь к врагам, и Ран проговорил:  
\- Спасибо.  
Шульдих молча умилился и решил, что за столом слишком тихо.  
\- Ну так что, котенок, ты сделал то, о чем я тебя просил? – развязно поинтересовался он, откинувшись на высокую спинку стула и попивая сок.  
\- Да, я позвонил, - отозвался Ран.  
\- Проблем не возникло?  
\- Можешь считать, что нет.  
\- Странная формулировка, - заинтересовался Шульдих. – Дай-ка угадаю: ваш мини-Персия дал добро, а вот вся остальная команда оскорбилась в лучших чувствах и захотела вернуть тебя на путь истинный? Ну там, Твари Тьмы, защита Справедливости и прочий бред?  
Ран не отвечал, с усилием пережевывая уже остывшее мясо, но немец его ответа и не ждал.  
\- Я и не думал, что будет по-другому. Еще бы: командир решил слинять – кому это понравится? А еще этот ваш Кудо… у меня такое чувство, что он имел на тебя какие-то виды, а тут такой облом… Да ты кушай, кушай, мясо – оно очень вкусное, когда его распробуешь как следует, - прервал свои разглагольствования Шульдих, еле сдерживая смех. Происходящее нравилось ему с каждой минутой все больше. Айя в качестве подопытного оказался просто идеален. А ведь вечер еще не кончился: телепат приготовил еще один небольшой презент своему неразговорчивому гостю.  
Первым из-за стола вышел Фарфарелло, потом - Кроуфорд. Только собираясь уходить, он впервые за весь вечер заговорил, обращаясь к Шульдиху:  
\- Когда закончишь тут паясничать, зайди ко мне. И вы тоже, - это уже Наги и ирландцу. На пороге кухни Брэд обернулся и с улыбкой произнес: - Добро пожаловать, Ран.  
Наверное, именно так мог улыбнуться волк, повстречав Красную Шапочку в лесу.

Когда Ран запихал в себя последний кусок говядины, Шульдих, внимательно за ним наблюдавший, жестом остановил Наги, который собрался по привычке убирать со стола посуду с помощью телекинеза.  
\- Подожди, чиби, не отнимай хлеб у нашего ныне безработного постояльца.  
Несколько удивленный Наги забыл огрызнуться на уже доставшее его прозвище, а Шульдих метнулся в гостиную и вернулся оттуда с обернутой в красную подарочную бумагу коробкой.  
\- Пока был сегодня в городе, заглянул в один магазинчик и подумал, что это будет как нельзя кстати, - сказал он, протягивая подарок Айе.  
Ран с опаской взял коробку, совершенно справедливо не надеясь найти внутри что-то хорошее. Разорвав упаковку, он отбросил крышку и вытащил на свет божий кусок ткани, который при более тщательном рассмотрении оказался милым кружевным фартучком белого цвета. Когда Фудзимия перевел взгляд со своего нового «обмундирования» на Шульдиха, телепат со сладенькой улыбкой пропел:  
\- Раз уж ты теперь нигде не работаешь – ни цветочки не продаешь, ни людей не кромсаешь – я решил дать тебе возможность расплатиться за свое проживание здесь. Начнешь прямо сейчас – с посуды, а завтра можешь и за уборку дома приниматься. Была у меня мыслишка сказать тебе, чтобы из одежды на тебе было только это, но… все-таки дети в доме.  
Немец сокрушенно вздохнул, а Наги лишился дара речи – не то от возмущения, не то от смущения. Ран только вздернул бровь и с ледяным «Как мило» повязал на себя фартук.  
Окинув его взглядом, Шульдих пришел к выводу, что с выбором «подарка» он не ошибся: Фудзимия выглядел одновременно смешно и соблазнительно.  
Поздравив себя с тем, что нашел бесплатную горничную, Шульдих плавно перешел к мысли об экономии, а от нее – к Кроуфорду, который, кажется, просил всех их собраться у него после ужина.  
\- Идем, мелкий, босс желал нас видеть. Не будем мешать нашей хозяюшке наводить порядок, - съязвил немец, одновременно встрепав волосы Наги, чего японец почему-то категорически не любил. – А ты, Ран, поаккуратнее, особенно с кружкой Кроуфорда: разобьешь – пристрелит.  
Самое забавное, что Шульдих и сам понятия не имел, насколько его слова можно считать шуткой. Сам он с вещами Брэда старался обращаться максимально бережно – мало ли что…  
Оба Шварц удалились с кухни, оставив Абиссинца в белом фартучке наедине с грязной посудой. И если бы кому-нибудь взбрело в голову снова сравнивать его с кем-нибудь из сказочных персонажей, то на ум обязательно пришла бы Золушка.

 

***  
\- Сказку на ночь?  
Разумеется, Шульдих не озаботил себя стуком в дверь, входя к Рану.  
Полулежащий на постели Абиссинец только на секунду оторвал глаза от неизменной книги:  
\- Спасибо, не надо.  
\- Не для тебя, Фудзимия. Для меня. Хочу, чтобы ты мне почитал.  
Просьба была странноватой, но вполне обоснованной. Во-первых, это была еще одна возможность применения Айи в хозяйстве: жертва вынужденной безработицы целый день батрачила, не покладая рук. Кстати, как и положено – в фартучке, и этим на несколько секунд вывела утром Кроуфорда из душевного равновесия и дезориентировала (с чем Шульдих себя и поздравил). Ран с новыми обязанностями справлялся на удивление легко и быстро – видно, сказывалась жизнь в тяжелых условиях цветочного магазина бок о бок с тремя не столь чистоплотными и аккуратными соседями. Но ведь это не повод вечером бездельничать, да?  
Кроме того – и это будет «во-вторых» – телепату действительно нужно было расслабиться перед сном, чтобы этот самый сон вообще состоялся. День выдался суматошный, драгоценный начальник нагрузил рыжего заданиями, которые по вполне понятным причинам были связаны с копанием в чужих мозгах. Продолжительным, скучным, утомительным и зачастую неприятным копанием в чужих мозгах с мыслями о подкупах, вранье, предательстве, ненависти, мести, власти… Ко второй половине дня голова налилась тяжестью, а ближе к вечеру кто-то невидимый начал сосредоточенно колотить телепата своей невидимой кувалдой по затылку. Такое случалось не очень часто, но случалось. И таблетки от такой боли не помогали. Нужно было просто отдохнуть, в идеале – выспаться, но тут-то и поджидала главная загвоздка – как заснуть, если у тебя голова расходится по швам? Наглотаться снотворного – тоже не выход: оно попросту выключало мозг, который должен был восстанавливаться после нагрузки. Пару раз измученный Шульдих все-таки прибегал к такому средству, но утром об этом жалел. Утром, днем – и до самого вечера, пока ему не становилось легче.  
Сегодня была уже испробована горячая ванна, выведение из себя Наоэ (мальчишка в итоге вышвырнул его из своей комнаты и заявил, что размажет немца по стенке, если тот к нему еще раз сунется) и даже – ха-ха – теплое молоко. Абиссинец был оставлен на последний случай, потому что Шульдих подозревал, что этот случай наступит. Почти одурев от боли, телепат рассудил, что заставить Рана почитать ему на ночь – не такая уж плохая идея.  
Не подозревающий о страданиях немца и о его логических выкладках, Айя одарил Шульдиха еще одним коротким замораживающим взглядом:  
\- Купи себе аудиокнигу.  
\- Фу, как это скучно. У тебя нет никакой фантазии, Ран, зато есть очень приятный голос. Вот я и решил этим злостно воспользоваться. А ты бы лучше со мной не спорил, пока я не рассердился.  
Шульдих подошел к кровати и всучил ему книгу в ярком переплете. Ран несколько секунд смотрел на обложку, потом пролистал несколько страниц и удивленно уставился на телепата:  
\- Но… она же на немецком!  
\- Как ты мог догадаться, я немец, - со снисхождением взрослого, говорящего с ребенком, пустился в объяснения Шульдих. - Следовательно, мой родной язык – немецкий. А здесь я вынужден постоянно слышать японскую речь и даже – вот где самый ужас! – японские мысли. Тебе бы такое понравилось?  
\- Вряд ли. Но я не знаю немецкого, как я буду читать на нем? – не проникся речью Айя.  
\- Ну… английский-то ты знаешь?  
\- Немного.  
\- Вот! А немецкий – тот же английский. Почти.  
\- Ну конечно, - скептически пробормотал Ран, вглядываясь в незнакомые слова.  
Шульдих скривился, как от зубной боли, но даже ему пришлось признать, что Фудзимия прав.  
\- Ла-а-адно, пусть сегодня будет что-нибудь японское.  
\- Сегодня? – удивился Айя, глядя на него, как на ненормального. – Я, кажется, внятно сказал, что не умею говорить по-немецки. И при всем твоем желании за несколько дней не научусь.  
\- Потом объясню, - ухмыльнулся Шульдих. – Давай, книгу в зубы – и пошли.  
\- Какую книгу?  
\- А что ты сейчас читаешь?  
\- Тебе не понравится, - попытался отвертеться Ран, но был тут же перебит:  
\- А что, по-твоему, должно мне нравиться?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Например, что это? - Айя покрутил в руках принесенный Шульдихом томик попсового вида.  
Немец пожал плечами:  
\- Какой-то детектив вроде.  
\- Ясно, - равнодушно обронил Абиссинец, но почему-то Шульдиху показалось, что в это слово вместился длинный монолог Фудзимии, касающийся духовных потребностей некоего рыжего телепата. Самое странное, что его это задело за живое.  
\- Можно подумать, ты у нас только философские трактаты читаешь, - фыркнул Шульдих чуть более резко, чем хотел бы. Еле заметная усмешка, тронувшая губы Рана, только подлила масла в огонь: - Давай своего японского Сократа – и марш ко мне в комнату.  
На пороге немец чуть не споткнулся, услышав за спиной тихое ехидное «Ну конечно, мой господин». Он моментально обернулся, но лицо Рана по-прежнему напоминало лицо какого-нибудь Бога Безразличия, если таковой вообще имелся хоть в одной религии мира. Так и не разобравшись до конца, услышал он это наяву или мысленно, Шульдих направился к себе с намерением уснуть под отличную колыбельную.

***  
С колыбельной он не прогадал – во всех смыслах. Возможно, ему стоило попытаться почитать эту зубодробительную нудятину самому, и уже на второй странице его бы вырубило, как младенца. Но слушать глубокий голос Фудзимии оказалось очень приятно. Раньше Шульдих не особо обращал на это внимание – возможно, потому, что Ран говорил исключительно редко и предельно сухо, как будто каждое слово из себя выцеживал. Во время чтения же он волей-неволей стал мягче и даже чуть более эмоционален. Очень скоро слова перестали иметь значение, смысл их стерся, и Шульдих оказался во власти сильных, невесомых, ничем между собой не связанных звуков: как будто кто-то гладил его по щеке рукой в бархатной перчатке. Он мог представить, что Айя действительно читает ему волшебную сказку о храбрых рыцарях, сражающихся с огнедышащими чудовищами, а не заумные рассуждения какого-то заумного японца о смысле бытия, ничтожности человека перед лицом Космоса или что там еще было на самом деле в этой книжке.  
Мягкий свет настольной лампы сквозь закрытые веки казался золотисто-розоватым. Он словно просачивался через глаза дальше, разливаясь по всему телу перламутровым теплом. От этого становилось так спокойно и легко, что из разума смывались воспоминания о чужих грязных мыслях, как слой грязи под струей проточной воды – не до блеска, но лучше, чище… В какой-то момент краем плывущего сознания Шульдих догадался, что это не из-за света и даже не из-за голоса, напевающего ему непонятно-волшебную сказку. Все дело в Ране. В холодном мальчике-Абиссинце, сидящем в кресле рядом с кроватью и читающем засыпающему врагу скучную книгу со слишком глубоким смыслом. Это от него исходила такая волна настоящего, неподдельного покоя, что даже Шульдих не мог – не хотел? – ей сопротивляться. Он позволил себе погрузиться в тепло, позволил миру сузиться до размеров комнаты, обернуться вокруг него коконом из тихого голоса, розового света и шелеста занавесок, колыхаемых ночным ветром.  
Если бы Шульдих захотел, он мог бы подумать, что это странно: чувствовать Рана таким. Одинокий, в чужом доме, среди опасных противников – как он мог испытывать такое безграничное умиротворение? Он впервые был расслаблен, впервые не ждал удара, впервые был… был собой.  
Шульдих мог подумать об этом, но он не хотел. Ему было хорошо и уютно в этой тихой комнате с мурлычащим на ухо котенком, ему нравилось ощущать чужое спокойствие и делать его – своим. Боль прошла, убаюканная и обманутая звуками неведомой сказки. Проваливаясь в пушистый, как кошачий мех, сон, Шульдих подумал, что ему даже немного жаль этого обиженного судьбой юношу, которого он будет мучить еще так долго – всего лишь в силу своей натуры.  
Он уже не слышал, как глубокой ночью Айя выключил свет и ушел в свою комнату. 

***  
Дверь одной из трех имеющихся в доме ванных комнат не запиралась изнутри. Точнее, она не запиралась с тех самых пор, как над ней поработал Шульдих – так же, как и над дверью в комнату Рана. Это исключало любую возможность того, что немец при желании не сможет незамедлительно оказаться в обществе Фудзимии.  
Распахивая утром, около девяти часов, дверь в ванную, Шульдих порадовался своей предусмотрительности – Рана его появление могло или смутить, или разозлить, а телепата устраивал любой вариант.  
Абиссинец, который расчесывал волосы, стоя перед зеркалом, дернулся и, судя по всему, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы запустить расческой в ухмыляющееся лицо, замаячившее в дверном проеме.  
\- Смотрю, я должен был прийти пораньше, чтобы принять душ вместе с тобой? – вместо приветствия заявил Шульдих, откровенно пялясь на обнаженного по пояс Рана.  
\- Как видишь, - процедил Фудзимия, последний раз проводя расческой по винно-красным прядям. Не глядя на немца, он потянулся за висящей на крючке футболкой и принялся спокойно натягивать ее на все еще немного влажное тело. Только гордость помешала ему сделать это быстро – и немедленно.  
Пытаясь определить, чего в его эмоциональном фоне больше – злости или смущения, - рыжий пришел к выводу, что примерно поровну. Хотя стесняться-то Айе точно было нечего. Да Шульдих в этом и не сомневался. Черт, как ни крути, а Абиссинец был хорош. Как несправедлива жизнь…  
\- Ты просто так сюда пришел? – зарубил на корню бесплодные сетования Ран, любезно заменив последним словом ясно слышимое «приперся».  
\- И да и нет. Хотел с утра пораньше вывести тебя из себя и предупредить, что через пятнадцать минут мы уезжаем.  
\- Уезжаем? – снизошел до простого человеческого удивления Фудзимия.  
\- Никаких расспросов, котенок, - покачал головой Шульдих. – И, кстати, никакого завтрака – не успеешь. Хотя так уж и быть, чашкой чая можешь разжиться.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь.  
\- Тем лучше. Заканчивай свои водные процедуры, котенок, и спускайся, я тебя внизу подожду.  
На этом первый этап нынешней работы над Фудзимией был завершен, и немец с чистой совестью собрался убраться восвояси, как вдруг Ран с силой опустил руки на края раковины, привлекая внимание.  
\- Это что, так обязательно? – тихо и зло спросил он, опустив голову, занавесив лицо волосами.  
\- Что? – искренне не понял Шульдих, останавливаясь.  
\- Называть меня этим… дурацким… прозвищем, - прошипел Айя, по-прежнему не двигаясь.  
Немец мысленно поразился – и вот этот разъяренный мальчик-демон вчера излучал вселенский покой и умиротворенность? Да уж… Кто бы мог подумать, что довести до точки кипения непрошибаемого Абиссинца можно всего лишь с помощью прочно закрепившейся за всеми Вайс клички, которую телепат использовал, даже не задумываясь. «Ну что ж, Ран, ты сам напросился…» - хихикнул про себя Шульдих, а вслух медовым голосом проговорил:  
\- Не обязательно. Конечно, не обязательно. Надо было просто сказать мне сразу. – Когда Айя все же взглянул на него – искоса, недоверчиво, - немец добавил: - Я жду тебя внизу, солнышко.  
Ему оставалось только поаплодировать себе – от такого взрыва ярости никаким экраном нельзя было отгородиться полностью. 

***  
Через несколько минут Ран спустился в гостиную на первом этаже – снова безмятежно-хладнокровный и безучастный к окружающему миру. В своих черных джинсах и футболке он так эффектно контрастировал со всей обстановкой, что Шульдих на секунду залюбовался – прежде чем подняться с дивана, одновременно вырубая телевизор, по экрану которого только что скакали под веселый мотивчик слегка одетые девицы.  
\- Шульдих, ты еще здесь? – раздался раздраженный голос Кроуфорда. Оракул появился из коридора, ведущего к кухне.  
\- Можешь считать, что меня уже нет. Точнее, нас. Я тут своего сопровождающего ждал. Правда, зайчонок? – немец повернулся к Рану с самой доброжелательной улыбкой, на какую он только был способен. Краем глаза рыжий заметил, как вытянулось лицо Брэда, и засчитал себе еще одно очко. Надо же, а день неплохо начинается!  
Фудзимия на последнюю реплику никак не отреагировал – видно, оставшись в ванной в одиночестве, сделал самовнушение вроде «Не поддаваться на провокации». Похвально. Вот только Шульдиху было интересно, на сколько его хватит. Телепат уже успел убедиться, что Абиссинец не такой отмороженный, каким прикидывается. Нужно только найти правильную точку приложения силы. А Шульдих умел быть настойчивым.  
\- Идем, - поманил немец Рана и бодро зашагал к выходу.  
\- Лучше сделай крюк, а то в пробке застрянешь на пару часов, - напутствовал подчиненного Кроуфорд прежде чем направиться в кабинет. Должен же в этом доме хоть кто-то работать?

Пару часов они потратили на «работу», как называл эту скукотищу Кроуфорд. Кстати, своим советом провидец не ахти как помог – пробки все равно их настигли и надолго поглотили в свое прожорливое чрево. Именно поэтому Шульдих терпеть не мог ездить по Токио в светлое время суток: сидеть в машине, изредка трогаясь с места и снова останавливаясь, в окружении закупоренных в своих железных коробочках раздраженных, усталых, нервных людей – это просто сводило с ума. Но в этот раз бод боком находился замечательный антидепрессант, который хмуро, но терпеливо выслушивал потоки болтовни Шульдиха, изредка – в самых необходимых случаях – вставляя свои реплики. Счастливым Ран не выглядел – это факт. Честно говоря, рыжий и сам себя едва ли выдержал бы так долго в замкнутом пространстве. Как раз в тот момент, когда в глубине души завозился червячок жалости к выглядящему совсем замученным Абиссинцу, колонна машин начала двигаться быстрее. Вскоре Шульдих свернул и припарковался возле огромного магазина, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося книжным.  
\- Вылезай, золотце, - весело скомандовал немец, в первую очередь радуясь возможности выбраться на свежий воздух. Ну и еще разок задеть Фудзимию, само собой. Пока они катались, телепат опробовал на Айе уже много прозвищ, но Абиссинец держался стойко, и Шульдиха это только раззадорило.  
\- Я иду с тобой? – повернулся к нему Ран. Во время их предыдущих остановок он оставался в машине – все-таки людям, с которыми работали Шварц, было вовсе необязательно знакомиться с Айей. Или ему – с ними. В любом случае Кроуфорду это бы не понравилось, он всегда был жутким перестраховщиком. А мало ли что он там в своих видениях узрит? Потом огребешь по полной.  
\- Угадал. Официальная работа на сегодня выполнена, можем и собой заняться, - не вдаваясь в дальнейшие разъяснения, Шульдих танцующей походкой направился к магазину.

***  
\- Ты что-то конкретное хочешь купить, или просто воспылал любовью к книгам и хочешь на них посмотреть? – все-таки спросил Ран, когда они прошли большую часть отделов. Ни классика, ни научная фантастика, ни детективы, ни хоррор телепата не заинтересовали. Время от времени продавцы-консультанты пытались пристать с вежливым «Могу ли я вам что-нибудь порекомендовать?», но тут же замолкали с пустотой в глазах, а когда приходили в себя, потенциальные покупатели уже исчезали из поля зрения.  
\- Сейчас увидишь. Мы пришли! – торжественно объявил Шульдих и даже распростер руки, словно пытаясь обхватить большой отсек, перед которым можно было увидеть надпись «Учебная литература».  
\- Могу я вам что-то предложить? – дежурно заулыбалась тут же возникшая словно из ниоткуда милая девушка в форменной одежде.  
Ран, которому уже надоело смотреть, как его спутник, ничтоже сумняшеся, наводит беспорядок в головах излишне усердных работников магазина, тронул Шульдиха за рукав. Телепат тут же нагло обнял его за талию и озорно улыбнулся, подмигивая:  
\- Расслабься, куколка, она просто хочет нам помочь.  
Лицо продавщицы застыло, угол рта конвульсивно дернулся, но она справилась с собой и еще раз вежливо, хоть и не без нотки истеричности, спросила:  
\- Так что господин желает приобрести?  
Отпустив задергавшегося Рана (показалось, или он действительно покраснел? Какая прелесть!), Шульдих все-таки ответил:  
\- Нам нужен учебник по немецкому языку. Желательно ускоренный курс.  
\- Одну минуту, - пролепетала девица и испарилась.  
Вообще-то она себя недооценила, потому что вернулась максимум секунд через тридцать, нагруженная стопкой разномастных томиков. Протискиваясь в нешироком проходе мимо Рана, девушка дико на него зыркнула и едва не споткнулась. Телепат скучливо глянул в ее мысли и пришел к выводу, что юное создание – просто ходячий сборник комплексов. И судя по всему, из девяти кругов ада содомский грех девица определяла круг этак во второй – даже Данте был более милосерден.  
\- Есть несколько учебников и учебных пособий, которые могут вам подойти, - протараторила продавщица, раскладывая принесенные книги на прилавке и не поднимая глаз на покупателей.  
\- А что бы вы порекомендовали? – спросил Шульдих, с любопытством наблюдая, как она покрывается красными пятнами.  
\- Н-не знаю… чаще всего покупают вот эти три, - она ткнула в небольшие книжки пальцем и затихла.  
\- Ну надо же… такой выбор, я прямо растерялся, - дурачился рыжий, между делом награждая милое создание клаустрофобией. – Ран, не хочешь подойти взглянуть? Между прочим, я для тебя эти учебники выбираю. Я-то немецкий знаю, представь себе.  
Фудзимия неохотно приблизился и сделал вид, что изучает книги, даже взял одну в руки. Скосив на него глаза, Шульдих решил доконать девушку:  
\- Знаете, многие считают, что немецкий язык грубый, но он тоже может звучать очень эротично. Правда, либэ? – последнее слово он протянул с такой интонацией, что к ним повернулась даже пожилая пара, рассматривавшая неподалеку учебники по географии – для внука, наверное.  
\- Правда, - изрек Ран, одарив его взглядом, в котором явственно читалось безоговорочное «ши-нэ». – Так ты выбрал?  
\- Ладно, уговорили. Давайте все три, - беззаботно улыбнулся Шульдих.  
Девушка молниеносно оформила покупку и исчезла, желая поскорее отделаться от странных покупателей. Она еще не догадывалась, что будет теперь бояться ездить в лифтах.

До машины парни добрались в молчании, но в итоге Ран все-таки заговорил первым:  
\- Думаешь, я по этим книжонкам выучу язык?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда зачем…  
\- Я не требую, чтобы ты выучил немецкий, я просто хочу, чтобы ты научился на нем читать. Поверь, это не так уж сложно, - заверил телепат, поняв, что Фудзимия настроен довольно скептично.  
\- Зачем тебе это надо? – почти тоскливо спросил Ран.  
\- Мне понравилось тебя слушать, - честно признался Шульдих. – Времени тебе, чтобы выучить правила чтения, - до завтрашнего вечера.  
\- Но…  
\- Или ты предпочитаешь заняться уборкой, хозяюшка ты моя?  
\- Уж лучше уборка, - хмуро пробормотал Фудзимия, пристегиваясь.  
Шульдих рассмеялся:  
\- Будем считать, что выбора я тебе не предоставлял. Ты у меня еще будешь sprechen и lesen*, как миленький. Ладно, поехали. У нас еще одна остановка.  
\- Какая? – почему-то напрягся Ран, словно нутром почувствовав неладное.  
\- Увидишь, - криво усмехнулся Шульдих, отъезжая от магазина.

*говорить и читать (нем.)

***  
Куда именно они едут, Ран понял очень быстро – и отказывался как-либо реагировать на возобновившийся поток болтовни Шульдиха до тех пор, пока они не припарковались через дорогу от большого фургона, до боли знакомого Абиссинцу.  
Шульдих с любопытством и увлеченностью естествоиспытателя, ставящего опыт над лабораторной мышью, ждал его реакции. И Ран это хорошо понимал, потому что при всем своем нежелании тихо спросил, глядя в никуда немигающими глазами:  
\- Что на этот раз?  
\- Бог ты мой, у меня такое чувство, Ран-кун, что ты подозреваешь меня в чем-то плохом! – подал свою реплику немец, театрально закатывая глаза.  
\- У меня есть причины.  
\- Как говорится, будь проще, пупсик, и люди к тебе потянутся! Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты добавил нашему дому уюта, прикупив каких-нибудь цветов. Ну, знаешь же – все эти горшочки, стебельки… Что? Что ты на меня так смотришь? – неудачно изобразил недоумение Шульдих. – Ты же у нас флорист, в конце концов, или кто? Ах да… забыл о твоей дополнительной специальности.  
\- Тебя это так развлекает? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Айя, машинально сжимая руки на все еще пристегнутом ремне безопасности.  
\- Еще бы, - расплылся в улыбке немец, блаженно щурясь на бьющее в глаза солнце. – Так что давай, хватит прохлаждаться – пора и поработать.  
Айя бросил взгляд на передвижной цветочный магазин, заменивший бездомным Вайс «Конеко»:  
\- А ты не видишь, что фургон закрыт?  
\- А ты думаешь, я мысли Кудо с такого расстояния не расслышу? – немного хвастливо заявил Шульдих. – Он там, внутри. И, кстати, думает о тебе в данный момент. Если быть более точным, то ваш озабоченный плейбойчик думает…  
\- Мне неинтересно, - холодно перебил Ран, выбираясь из машины.  
\- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами телепат, откидываясь на спинку сидения в предвкушении аудиоспектакля с Абиссинцем и Балинезом в главных ролях.  
Прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу, Фудзимия заглянул в салон:  
\- Цветы я могу выбрать на свой вкус?  
\- Конечно, птенчик, о чем речь.  
\- Я не взял с собой денег.  
\- Пусть тебе чек выпишут, Кроуфорд потом заплатит, - оптимистично заявил Шульдих, хотя в последнем он весьма сомневался.  
Видимо, Ран придерживался того же мнения, потому что очень выразительно хмыкнул, воздержавшись от более развернутого комментария.  
Машина Шульдиха стояла на приличном расстоянии от тихой обители белых охотников, но рыжий достаточно хорошо видел, как Айя подошел к фургону и постучал в заднюю дверь. Сосредоточившись, телепат услышал недовольный голос Балинеза:  
\- Вы читать не умеете? Закрыто!  
Надо же, хамит, даже не зная, кто по ту сторону двери. А вдруг это была бы очаровательная девушка старше восемнадцати? Он же, кажется, каждую готов склеить? Или что-то изменилось?..  
\- Йоджи, это я, - воспринимаемый мысленно, голос Рана казался мягче – именно таким он был, когда Айя читал Шульдиху вслух, и, значит, таким он был в действительности.  
Пока Кудо открывал вернувшемуся блудному командиру, от него так искрило самыми противоречивыми эмоциями, что рыжий едва удержался от того, чтобы автоматически защититься плотным, непроницаемым щитом. Балинез разрывался между дикой, почти мучительной радостью и тяжелой злостью, из-за которой он сердился на самого себя. Оба чувства были такими сильными, что Шульдих начал заражаться ими, как вирусом. Но послушать разговор этих двоих все-таки было интереснее.  
\- Айя… - стоило Йоджи взглянуть на суровое лицо своего – уже бывшего – начальника, как концентрация злости в его эмоциональном фоне начала уменьшаться, зато появилось недоумение – видимо, до парня начало доходить, что Фудзимии тут быть, в общем-то, не должно.  
\- Здравствуй, - вежливое, но такое сухое, что в горле застревает.  
Занятно: Ран действительно такой равнодушный, или он просто стесняется при «посторонних» чуть-чуть оттаять? Шульдих задумчиво усмехнулся и постарался считывать только те мысли, которые оба Вайс произносили вслух – их каждый человек формулирует перед тем, как сказать, и они лежат на самой поверхности. Такие мысли – как самый верхний слой лука, который только тронь – сам отшелушится.  
Кудо между тем спрыгнул на землю, оказавшись с Раном лицом к лицу. Шульдиху показалось даже, что Балинез сейчас обнимет на радостях Айю, но все же такой глупости он не сделал. Просто стоял и смотрел на Фудзимию, словно они лет десять не виделись.  
\- Такое чувство, что перед тобой привидение, а не я, - фыркнул Айя, одновременно окатив Шульдиха волной своего смущения.  
«Все-таки просто стесняется», - отметил для себя рыжий, жалея, что не прихватил с собой попкорна.  
\- Просто… не ожидал тебя увидеть. Он что, отпустил тебя?  
\- На поводке он меня не держит, - несколько уязвленно отозвался Ран. – Но он в машине, неподалеку.  
«Нет, ну какая невоспитанность! Между прочим, у «него» имя есть!» - надулся было Шульдих, но потом решил отложить это дело на потом.  
Йоджи осмотрелся по сторонам, и, хотя стекла машины были затонированы, его взгляд безошибочно определил укрытие немца. Шульдих даже немного впечатлился. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Айя, не подумай, что я не хочу тебя видеть, но… что ты здесь делаешь? – чтобы занять руки, Кудо принялся раскуривать сигарету. Получалось у него плохо, потому что зажигалка упорно не желала работать. Это Балинеза серьезно нервировало, раскручивая раздражение как клубок, который потянули за ниточку, возвращая первоначальное состояние обозленности. К тому моменту, когда Ран ответил, Йоджи уже был на взводе, требовалась всего одна искорка, и он ее получил.  
\- Мне только нужно купить цветы.  
Так и не прикуренная сигарета полетела на землю:  
\- Ты теперь, мать твою, букеты этому ублюдку в зубах таскаешь? – задохнулся воздухом Кудо.  
\- Я никому ничего не таскаю. И мне нужен не букет, а комнатные растения.  
\- А, так ты занялся декорированием жилища Тварей Тьмы? Это, конечно, меняет дело, - едко прокомментировал Балинез, вытаскивая из пачки новую сигарету.  
\- Йоджи, - промелькнула просительно-предостерегающая интонация. И хотя Ран даже не покосился в сторону Шульдиха, Кудо понял его однозначно – такое взаимопонимание телепата даже… покоробило?  
\- Да мне плевать, пусть слушает, сколько душе угодно! Сидит сейчас, наверное, в мозгах у меня копается и воображает, что круче него только горы. А все потому, что природа ошиблась и дала мрази вроде него такие силы. И только идиот вроде тебя мог заключить с ним сделку на подобных условиях.  
\- Речь шла об Айе, - напряженно проговорил Ран, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Да я знаю. Я, черт возьми, все это знаю. Айя-тян превыше всего, и это, наверное, правильно – ты ее брат, ты должен заботиться о ней. Но… но ты… - вторая только-только задымившаяся сигарета присоединилась к первой, а Йоджи схватил Рана за плечи, слегка встряхивая его: - Ты о себе хоть немного подумал?! Как долго ты собираешься перед ним пресмыкаться? Ты – весь такой гордый, честный, целеустремленный и несгибаемый! Что ты творишь, Айя?!  
\- Все – неважно, ничто уже не имеет значения, - отозвался Ран, не пытаясь освободиться от захвата Кудо, который с каждой секундой становился все крепче.  
\- Неправда! Почему ты не можешь просто уйти? Ты что, боишься его?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда почему? Дай мне объяснение своему упрямству, потому что это выше моего понимания.  
\- Я обещал. – Кудо собрался что-то возразить на это, но Ран не дал ему такой возможности: - И потом, если я нарушу слово, ему ничего не будет стоить причинить вред Айе. Я себе этого не прощу.  
Йоджи вздохнул и отошел прочь, отвернувшись.  
\- А то, что ты с собой сделал, ты можешь себе простить? – устало спросил он.  
Шульдих, у которого уже голова раскалывалась от гаммы эмоций Кудо, нахмурился, когда Ран подошел к другу и положил руку ему на плечо. Балинез обернулся к нему и накрыл его ладонь своей. Именно в этот момент немец решил, что пора опускать занавес, и выскользнул из машины.  
При появлении Шульдиха Ран немедленно отошел от Йоджи, а Кудо инстинктивно потянулся к запястью, украшенному массивными часами.  
\- Расслабься, Балинез, я с миром, - добродушно и вполне миролюбиво улыбнулся телепат.  
После этого он скопировал сцену, впервые продемонстрированную Шварц в памятный первый ужин: обнял Рана сзади за талию и прижался губами к его шее чувственным поцелуем. Абиссинец замер в его руках как фарфоровая статуэтка, от него пахло бордовым унижением, свинцово-тяжелым стыдом и ненавистью. Но все это не могло сравниться с тем, как полыхнуло от Йоджи. Такой коктейль из противоречивых ощущений не мог разобрать на составляющие даже гениальный дегустатор человеческих страстей, каким считал себя Шульдих. Рыжий поднял голову и, не выпуская Рана, хитро посмотрел на Кудо. Балинез бессильно комкал в руке пачку с сигаретами и пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Напрасно. Шульдих только убедился, что он оказался прав: в том, что испытывал Кудо по отношению к Айе, было слишком много такого, что нельзя отнести к дружбе. Какой драматизм…  
\- Так ты выбрал цветы, малыш? – проворковал телепат, расплачиваясь с заносчивым белобрысым котенком и за «мразь», и за «ублюдка».  
\- Нет, - Ран с усилием сбросил с себя чужие руки и отошел в сторону – и от Шульдиха, и от Йоджи, на которого он до сих пор не мог поднять глаза.  
\- Ну вот, никуда-то тебя нельзя одного отпускать, - посетовал рыжий, внимательно наблюдая за Балинезом, у которого ненависть к врагу сейчас все же превалировала над всем остальным. – Ладно, детка, закажешь по телефону. У вас ведь есть такая услуга? – это Шульдих обратился уже к Кудо.  
\- Желание клиента для нас – закон, - выцедил Йоджи, теребя ремешок часов.  
\- Прекрасно! Идем, Ран, нам пора домой.  
Фудзимия с подозрением посмотрел на Шульдиха и медленно пошел к машине, ожидая, когда телепат последует за ним – Абиссинец вполне справедливо полагал, что не стоит оставлять его наедине с Йоджи.  
Шульдих действительно собирался ехать домой. Но напоследок он все-таки не удержался – вломился в разум Кудо, не пытаясь скрыть своих действий, лениво перебрал его мысли и криво улыбнулся, когда нашел, что хотел.  
Засунув руки в карманы френча и насвистывая дурацкий мотивчик, телепат отошел от цветочного фургона на несколько метров, а потом, словно вспомнив что-то, обернулся к восково-белому Йоджи и мысленно протянул: «Так значит, ты ему так ничего и не рассказал? Ну и придурок. Ран действительно хорош…».  
\- Не смей раскрывать свою пасть, тварь, - рявкнул Йоджи и кинулся на телепата, даже не вынимая лески, с явным намерением просто набить ему морду. Шульдих уже готовился развлечься как следует, но в последний момент между ним и Кудо вдруг очутился Абиссинец. Видимо, обманный маневр Шульдиха его все же не обманул.  
\- Йоджи, оставь, - тихо попросил Ран. – Что бы он ни сделал, просто забудь.  
Кудо определенно было чем на это возразить, но он посмотрел в серьезные и немного грустные глаза Айи – и сдался. Только коротко обнял его, чего так и не позволил себе при встрече, и без особой надежды попросил:  
\- Просто береги себя.  
Ран кивнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, быстро пошел к машине, таща за собой Шульдиха.  
Телепат мог гордиться своими режиссерскими способностями – спектакль удался на славу.  
Только вот настроение почему-то все равно было подпорчено. 

 

***  
\- Ааах, Айя… Ммм… да… - под руками Абиссинца Шульдих был не самоуверенным телепатом, а просто постанывающим, всхлипывающим существом. Удовольствие было фантастическим.  
Немец подозревал, что находящийся за стенкой Наги сейчас думает о них черт знает что, но мелкий сильно ошибался.  
Просто Ран делал Шульдиху массаж.  
Когда полчаса назад рыжий без задних ног ввалился в свою комнату, у него хватило сил только рухнуть на кровать, даже не снимая обуви. Чувствовал он себя препогано: Брэд заставил целый день промотаться по городу, и именно в этот момент спина Шульдиха решила о себе напомнить. Года четыре назад телепат неудачно попытался изобразить из себя птичку. Кажется, у него получился страус, потому что взлететь-то он взлетел, но не вверх, а вниз. Навернулся с высоты в три этажа. Повезло, что внизу оказался не асфальт, а мягкая после дождя земля. Отделался рыжий довольно легко, только в сырую погоду поврежденная спина иногда начинала нестерпимо болеть, как будто какая-то сволочь пыталась раздробить ему позвонки и прочие косточки, расположенные неподалеку. На такие случаи у Шульдиха имелся телефон опытного массажиста. Не то чтобы немец часто им пользовался, но иногда это оказывалось очень кстати. Как, например, сегодня. Дождь лил уже четвертый день, и Шульдих нутром чуял, что на нем это еще скажется. Может, он и не был провидцем, но в данном случае не ошибся: с утра спину начало ломить, а после нескольких часов мытарств по влажному, напитавшемуся водой, как сухая губка, Токио Шульдих уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме собственной кровати. Кое-как закончив дела (ох, если Кроуфорд узнает…), наградив головной болью пару десятков японцев, не угодивших ему внешностью, взглядом или просто фактом своего существования, рыжий дополз до дома. Правда, уже распластавшись на постели, он понял, что этого для полного счастья будет мало. Надо было заставить себя встать, взять телефон, позвонить в массажный салон милой девушке-китаянке с незапоминающимся именем, дождаться, пока она приедет… То есть, еще час-другой выкручивающей боли ему был обеспечен.  
В тот момент, когда телепат собрался всерьез начать себя жалеть, ему в голову пришла светлая мысль. Он что, зазря держит в доме Фудзимию? Конечно, Абиссинец вряд ли проходил курсы массажа, но хоть что-то он должен уметь? Во всяком случае, попробовать стоит. Тем более, это должно быть весело… После вчерашнего развлечения возле цветочного магазина Шульдиху стоило большого труда заставить его хотя бы раз в полчаса отвечать на элементарные вопросы: Ран действительно был очень задет, только это выразилось не в срыве, а в еще большем уходе в себя. Впрочем, за прошедшие сутки он, кажется, отошел и вернулся в обычное свое состояние. Когда рыжий это почувствовал, ему почему-то стало немного легче дышать.  
Идею прогуляться до комнаты Айи телепат сразу отмел, как абсурдную. Он просто сосредоточился и внятно, очень громко подумал:  
\- Ран, иди сюда.  
\- Куда именно? – незамедлительно, словно они продолжали давно начатый разговор, прозвучал в голове холодный голос Фудзимии.  
\- В мою спальню. Живо.  
Через пять секунд Ран уже закрывал за собой дверь и пытался рассмотреть Шульдиха в кромешной темноте комнаты. Скосив на него взгляд, немец пробормотал:  
\- Включи свет. Интимный полумрак мне нравится, но сейчас он нам только помешает.  
Щелкнул выключатель, свет больно ударил по глазам, заставив поморщиться. Ран приблизился к кровати с неподвижно лежащим на ней телом, окинул это самое тело внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что случилось? Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Умеешь ты делать комплименты, Фудзимия, - криво усмехнулся Шульдих и сразу, без перехода, взялся за главное: - Сделай мне массаж.  
Если Айя и удивился, то очень умело это скрыл. Разве что одна бровь чуть дернулась – хотя телепату могло и показаться, он был сейчас не в настроении заниматься углубленным анализом особенностей фудзимиевской психофизиологии.  
\- Что у тебя болит? – невозмутимо спросил Ран.  
\- Спина, - посеревшими губами выдавил Шульдих, пережидая очередной мучительный приступ боли.  
\- Причина?  
\- Такое бывает время от времени. Несколько лет назад упал с крыши, заработал смещение позвонков. Вылечился, но, видимо, не до конца.  
Фудзимия зачем-то кивнул и то ли попросил, то ли приказал – кто его разберет:  
\- Перевернись на живот. Только сначала разденься.  
Шульдих состроил жалобное лицо и как-то по-детски заявил:  
\- Раздень меня сам, а?  
Заметив, что Ран в недоумении склонил голову набок, он добавил:  
\- Да ладно! Тебе что, трудно? Пожалуйста.  
Вообще-то Шульдих не обязан был просить об этом как об одолжении. Он это знал – и Ран это знал тоже. Но это дурацкое «пожалуйста» вырвалось само собой. И рыжему наверняка опять показалось, но в выражении темных, почти сливовых при таком освещении глаз что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
Сдержанно вздохнув, Айя принялся за пуговицы на френче Шульдиха, а потом и на его рубашке. Он помог телепату сесть, поддерживая его под спину, стянул с него одежду и стащил ботинки. Немец со страдальческим стоном перевернулся, уткнулся лицом в подушку и решил, что больше никакая сила не заставит его двигаться. Мелькнула мысль о том, что Кроуфорд, будучи золотым человеком, все-таки периодически показывает себя настоящей скотиной: ну ведь мог бы заглянуть в свое треклятое будущее и немного пожалеть несчастного больного подчиненного. Хотя о чем это он? Брэд и милосердие – понятия из двух запараллеленных вселенных, которые не способны пересекаться.  
\- Мне нужен какой-нибудь крем или масло, - прервал горестные размышления Ран.  
\- В ванной посмотри, - пробурчал Шульдих, так и не поднимая головы.  
Он услышал удаляющиеся шаги Айи и на пару минут оказался в плотной вате тишины. Глаза вдруг начали слипаться, и, если бы не физический дискомфорт, немец вырубился бы, не дождавшись Фудзимию.  
Ран вернулся с каким-то тюбиком и встал возле кровати. Если бы рыжий страдалец повернулся к нему сейчас, то смог бы наблюдать поистине редкое явление: Айя в нерешительности. Впрочем, длилось это недолго: Ран слегка мотнул головой и осторожно забрался на постель. Шульдих почувствовал, как под ними прогибается матрас. В следующее мгновение Фудзимия уселся на него, оседлав бедра.  
Будь телепат в полном здравии и более игривом настроении, он бы оценил пикантность и эстетическую привлекательность получившейся картинки. Но сейчас Шульдиху было действительно больно, и расплющивший его Ран особого восторга не вызвал.  
\- Эй, полегче! – взмолился больной и сделал заранее провальную попытку вывернуться. - Ты, конечно, котенок, но весишь, как натуральный слон.  
\- Хм, - прокомментировал это заявление Ран и провел рукой по его спине. Шульдих смолк под прикосновением. Фудзимия откинул с шеи и спины телепата немного влажные от дождя рыжие волосы и внезапно сказал: - Если бы я действительно весил как слон, то ты бы уже не смог высказать мне свои претензии.  
Не будь Шульдих уверен в отсутствии у Айи чувства юмора как категории, он бы решил, что тот только что пошутил. А Абиссинец тем временем продолжал шокировать его разговорчивостью:  
\- По-другому мне было бы неудобно. Тебе придется потерпеть.  
Шульдих собрался что-то ответить, но передумал – когда Ран выдавил ему на спину крем и начал растирать, быстро согревая ладонями. Для человека, органическим продолжением которого являлась катана, руки у Абиссинца были на удивление мягкими. Он быстро и аккуратно разминал спину Шульдиха, поглаживая и похлопывая. Телепат не был готов услышать следующую фразу Фудзимии, произнесенную с поистине олимпийским спокойствием:  
\- И кстати, я вовсе не тяжелый, у меня вес даже меньше среднего.  
На такое заявление Шульдих мог отозваться смехом или ехидным замечанием по поводу уязвленного самолюбия непрошибаемого Рана Фудзимии, если бы в этот самый момент он, слишком расслабившись, не уловил отчетливую, окрашенную в саркастические тона мысль Айи: «И кто кого впечатал мордашкой в кровать?»  
Задохнувшись от возмущения и даже забыв о боли, немец вскинулся, выворачивая шею, чтобы посмотреть на него:  
\- Фудзимия, я все слышал!  
Ран и бровью не повел: он силой заставил Шульдиха улечься обратно и прежним заботливым жестом вновь откинул в сторону рыжие лохмы, стараясь не выпачкать их в креме.  
\- Не дергайся, а то я сделаю только хуже.  
От комментариев телепата удержало только одно: руки Рана, начавшие вытворять с его телом что-то восхитительно-непередаваемое. Под сильными, уверенными прикосновениями неприятные ощущения как будто таяли и стекали ручейками по бокам. Шульдих никогда не пробовал наркотики, но предположил, что наркоманы во время прихода чувствуют примерно то же, что и он сейчас. Это был самый настоящий кайф. Ран неуловимыми движениями касался каких-то точек, от которых по всему телу волнами разливалось умиротворяющее тепло. В какой-то момент Шульдих не выдержал и застонал, пытаясь выгнуться:  
\- Ааах, Айя… Ммм… да…  
\- Шульдих, лежи спокойно, - снова галлюцинация – в голосе Фудзимии мелькнула тень усмешки.  
Легко сказать – «спокойно»! Немцу казалось, что еще несколько минут такого лечения – и он просто кончит. Это при том, что четверть часа назад он был способен разве что скончаться, не более.  
\- Ран, я готов признать: ты просто бог массажа, - пробормотал телепат – Зачем мне только личная массажистка, когда есть ты? И где ты успел этому научиться? Неужели в Критикер курс массажа входит в программу обучения молодого бойца?  
Руки Айи замерли только на секунду, но ответа рыжему пришлось ждать гораздо дольше.  
\- У отца были проблемы со спиной. Я научился делать массаж для него. Это было… очень давно.  
Тон Фудзимии был обыкновенным, равнодушно-будничным, но Шульдих все равно испытал такое чувство, будто он ляпнул что-то не то.  
Сеанс терапии закончился примерно через двадцать минут – когда немец чувствовал себя уже не человеком, а расслабленной, во всех смыслах удовлетворенной амебой, в которой нет ни одной косточки. Когда Ран слез с него, Шульдих подумал, что Фудзимия для взрослого парня действительно весил не так уж и много. Еще ему было тепло – и не хотелось двигаться.  
Ран, кажется, его понимал. Вытирая руки заранее прихваченным из ванной полотенцем, он сказал:  
\- Можешь спать так, только…  
Шульдих приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Фудзимия оглядывается, словно что-то ищет. Немец и без телепатии догадался о предмете забот Абиссинца.  
\- Достань из шкафа, с нижней полки.  
Почувствовав мягкое прикосновение пушистого пледа, которым его укрыл Айя, Шульдих обнял руками подушку и с двусмысленной улыбкой прошептал:  
\- Заботливый пупсик…  
Ран фыркнул, выключил свет и убрался из комнаты. Блаженно прикрывая глаза, немец пробормотал в темноту, уже почти засыпая:  
\- Спасибо.

 

***  
Внезапно материализовываться в комнате Фудзимии уже, кажется, вошло у Шульдиха в привычку.  
Вот и теперь…  
\- Послушай, рыбонька, можно тебя на минутку?! – ворвалось в спальню рыжее торнадо.  
Ран, который, кажется, дремал, закинув руки за голову, приоткрыл глаза и хмуро взглянул на нарушителя спокойствия:  
\- Что опять у тебя случилось? Почка отказала, и я должен отдать тебе свою?  
Вторая шутка за два дня – это могло бы впечатлить, не будь Шульдих в состоянии нервного стресса. Он подскочил к кровати и сунул в сонное лицо какую-то бумажку:  
\- Что это такое?!  
\- А, цветы доставили? – спокойно поинтересовался Ран, принимая вертикальное положение. – Если ты впервые видишь такую вещь, то могу пояснить: она называется «чек».  
\- Я знаю, как она называется, - огрызнулся Шульдих. – Но мне интересно, какого дьявола на ней стоит такая сумма?  
\- Ты же сам сказал заказать цветы, а Кроуфорд оплатит, - флегматично пожал плечами Фудзимия, растирая виски пальцами.  
\- Я не имел в виду, что какие-то цветочки должны стоить как половина моего – не самого дешевого, хочу заметить – гардероба!  
\- Надо было сразу уточнять, - отрезал Ран, морщась от громких воплей телепата.  
Шульдих брякнулся на кровать и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Ладно, черт с ними, с деньгами. Но… ангел мой, зайка, лапонька… объясни мне: почему эти цветы так ВОНЯЮТ?!  
\- А разве не ты попросил подобрать их на мой вкус, чтобы они соответствовали дому и его обитателям? – невинно похлопал глазами Айя, и Шульдиха осенило:  
\- Решил когти выпустить, либэ? Отомстить за то, что я погладил Кудо против шерсти? Фи, как злопамятно.  
\- Сам виноват. Я просил тебя не трогать мою команду, - по-прежнему холодно заявил Ран.  
\- Какие мы нежные, - фыркнул немец. Впрочем, уже гораздо спокойнее. – А кстати, почему это цветочки доставил какой-то неизвестный курьер, а не один из рабов… ой, прости - сотрудников Персии?  
\- Эти цветы очень редкие, в нашем магазине их нет. Поэтому я обратился в другую фирму.  
\- Какая практичность, - кисло умилился телепат. – А что ты скажешь, если я поставлю все эти десять отвратительных, смердящих кустов у тебя в комнате?  
\- Я это переживу, - равнодушно отозвался Айя, чем немало разочаровал Шульдиха.  
\- Ладно, думаю, еще не поздно отменить заказ, пока Кроуфорд домой не вернулся. Думаю, если он увидит все это, его мнение о тебе как о флористе сильно пошатнется. Мое вот уже…  
\- Какая жалость, - без единой эмоции выдал Фудзимия. – Кстати, надеюсь, ты не трогал эти растения? Они, вообще-то, ядовитые.  
Шульдих уставился на него ошарашенным взглядом и с разъяренным шипением выскочил из комнаты, давая себе обещание, что злобному котенку он это еще припомнит.

***  
План мести в многоумной рыжеволосой голове созрел быстро. Почти моментально. Яростно натирая руки мылом снова и снова (вообще-то с Фудзимии стало бы соврать насчет растений, но уж лучше подстраховаться), немец уже ухмылялся в предвкушении своей нынешней забавы. Первоначально он собирался проверить, как у Рана идет усвоение основ немецкого языка – когда телепат вошел к нему, раскрытая книжка покоилась на животе у Айи: он, видимо, читал, прежде чем решил отдохнуть от трудов праведных.  
Но когда дело доходит до военных действий, все планы летят к чертям. Ран о своей милой затее со зловонными цветами еще пожалеет…  
Смакуя эту мысль, Шульдих вытер руки и, уже успокоившись, отправился на кухню – до вечера, когда наступит час возмездия, было еще как минимум четыре часа.

Когда Токио надежно спеленали сумерки, сияющий немец, подчеркнуто вежливо постучавшись, вошел к Рану и окинул его ничего хорошего не предвещавшим взглядом:  
\- Фудзимия, не будешь ли ты так любезен подняться и пройтись со мной?  
Ран, уже настороженный отсутствием очередного ласкательного прозвища, отложил в сторону все тот же учебник немецкого (надо же, действительно занимается!) и пошел за Шульдихом, который поманил его за собой.  
Прошли они немного – ровно половину коридора до спальни телепата. Хозяин комнаты гостеприимно распахнул дверь:  
\- Прошу, не стесняйся!  
Явно напряженный Айя шагнул внутрь, с делано безразличным взглядом рассматривая заваленную, просто-таки захваченную вещами спальню. Причем собственных мест у вещей, судя по всему, не было, поэтому они в произвольном порядке занимали кровать, кресло, стол, шкафы… и даже подоконник! Плеер, видеоприставка, глянцевые журналы с фотографиями шикарных машин и не менее шикарных людей обоего пола, обертка от шоколадки и шмотки, шмотки, шмотки… Создавалось впечатление, что эта комната принадлежит не взрослому парню-телепату-убийце, а подростку, находящемся в трудном переходном возрасте.  
Заметив взгляд Рана, Шульдих беспечно пожал плечами и без намека на смущение таким хаосом заявил:  
\- Ну… тут немножко не прибрано…  
Айя тихо, но многозначительно хмыкнул на это наглое «немножко», однако от дальнейших комментариев воздержался – он явно ждал, что телепат объяснит, зачем он его сюда притащил.  
Шульдих озорно улыбнулся, подошел к шкафу и, порывшись в нем немного под аккомпанемент собственного бормотания, вытащил оттуда что-то. Подойдя к Рану, он всучил ему вешалку с темно-бордовой, почти черной шелковой рубашкой. Фудзимия внимательно посмотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на немца, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
\- Ты засиделся в четырех стенах, малыш, - с готовностью пустился в объяснения Шульдих. – Я решил, что пора тебя выгулять. А раз ты у нас животное ночное, то и гулять мы отправимся ночью. Заскочим в пару клубов, отдохнем, расслабимся…  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой? – зачем-то переспросил Ран, выглядящий несколько растерянным.  
\- Разумеется. Мне же будет скучно одному!  
\- Едва ли я смогу тебя развлечь.  
\- О, в этом-то как раз можешь не сомневаться, лапочка, - рассмеялся немец. – Правда, у тебя подходящей одежды нет…  
\- Я не пойду никуда в твоих вещах, - наконец-то пришел в себя Фудзимия и выпустил шипы.  
\- Да ладно, Ран! Я же не заставляю тебя наряжаться в платье! Хотя… Мы можем заехать по пути в магазин женской одежды, если ты настаиваешь, - предложил Шульдих, пристально наблюдая за ним.  
Фудзимия оказался в тупике, и смотреть на это было истинным наслаждением. Отказаться ехать он не мог и отказаться надевать одежду телепата – тоже не мог, выбирая из двух зол явно меньшее. Кивнув – то ли Шульдиху, то ли себе самому – Ран сжал в руках легкую прохладную ткань и повернулся к двери.  
Впрочем, зря. Телепат был очень быстрым, и свою скорость он не всегда использовал в бою. Иногда можно было и для бытовых целей ее приспособить. Вот сейчас, например, Ран сузившимися от гнева глазами смотрел на привалившегося к двери немца, который буквально секунду назад стоял в противоположном конце комнаты.  
\- Куда это ты собрался, позволь полюбопытствовать?  
Айя и не подумал ответить, но Шульдих продолжил диалог с учетом пропущенной реплики:  
\- Переодевайся здесь. Или ты меня стесняешься? Ну право же, смешно! – протянул телепат, скрещивая руки на груди и окидывая Рана тягучим откровенным взглядом.  
Фудзимие почему-то смешно не было. Скрипнув зубами, он отошел к креслу, бросил на него злополучную рубашку и с каким-то остервенением принялся стаскивать с себя футболку.  
Шульдих наблюдал за ним со смесью удовлетворения, любопытства и… и чего-то такого, над чем он решил подумать как-нибудь в другой раз и в более подходящей обстановке.  
Ран сверкнул белокожей развитой спиной и почти мгновенно облачился в рубашку, с тихим шорохом заструившуюся по его телу. Застегивая уже верхние пуговицы, он повернулся к телепату, глянув на него с вызовом, скрыть который вовремя не сумел. Шульдих не спеша подошел к нему, оценивая, насколько удачным был его выбор.  
\- Тебе идет, солнышко, - вполне искренне сказал он, беря Рана за руку и застегивая пуговицу на манжете. Фудзимия попытался вырвать руку, но немец только усмехнулся и принялся за второй манжет. Потом он плавными, неторопливыми движениями поправил воротник рубашки, разгладил небольшие морщинки на ткани, скользнув горячими ладонями по плечам и груди Рана.  
\- Брюки бы тоже не мешало другие подобрать, - доверительным шепотом сообщил Шульдих, глядя в настороженные лиловые глаза и одновременно подцепляя указательными пальцами пояс в черных джинсах Айи, притягивая его к себе – ближе. – Только, боюсь, мои тебе не подойдут, так что ладно, бог с ними.  
Немец вдруг резко отошел назад на пару шагов и с удовлетворением заметил, что Ран только с большим трудом не шарахнулся в противоположную сторону.  
\- Всё? – странным глухим голосом выдавил Фудзимия.  
\- Что значит «всё»? А я что, по-твоему, в этом пойду?! – изумился Шульдих, обвинительным жестом тыча в самого себя. – Ну нет, уж будь любезен подождать меня.  
С непередаваемым выражением лица рыжий взялся за верхнюю пуговицу своей просторной белой рубашки навыпуск, в которой он ходил по дому. Одна, вторая, третья… Он упивался видом Рана, который, прекрасно понимая, что его провоцируют и фактически берут на «слабо», из упрямой гордости продолжал смотреть на медленно разоблачающегося немца.  
Если бы в комнате звучала музыка, Шульдих не удержался бы и устроил стриптиз – просто для того, чтобы довести смущенно-обозленного котенка. Расстегнув все пуговицы, телепат стащил с себя рубашку и не глядя швырнул ее в сторону постели, при этом промахнувшись – белое облачко бесшумно опустилось на ковер.  
Встряхнув огненной гривой, немец подмигнул невозмутимому Абиссинцу и опять подошел к шкафу – на сей раз чтобы выбрать одежду для себя. Перебирая вешалки одну за другой, Шульдих из последних сил боролся с диким желанием окунуться в разум Айи, почувствовать всю гамму эмоций, им испытываемых, попробовать на вкус его рационалистичные мысли, в которые, кажется, начал вклиниваться иррациональный компонент…  
Решительно запретив себе это делать, рыжий вытащил из гардероба рубашку из мягкой ткани глубокого зеленого цвета с графическим черным рисунком и довольно споро ее на себя нацепил. Не стоило испытывать терпение котенка слишком долго, а то он испортит все дальнейшее развлечение. Одевшись и поправив бандану на голове, Шульдих ослепительно улыбнулся Рану:  
\- Шикарно выглядишь, детка! Только бледный какой-то. Ну, идем! Эта ночь будет нашей! – проходя мимо не столь оптимистично настроенного Фудзимии, немец, не удержавшись, совершенно без задней мысли обхватил его за шею одной рукой, звонко чмокнул в щеку – и тут же пошел дальше, не оглядываясь на оторопевшего Айю.  
Токио, прихорошившийся, как гулящая девка, ждал их, готовый предложить все, чего пожелает душа.  
Шульдих действительно собирался развлечься. 

***  
Клуб, в котором Шульдих решил осуществлять процесс «выгулки», был дорогим, но в меру: здесь можно было встретить самый разношерстый контингент, причем как японцев, так и иностранцев.  
Пройдя мимо каменнолицых охранников, телепат с хмурым, откровенно недовольным Раном оказались в просторном помещении, набитом звуками от пола до потолка. В полумраке, разрываемом мечущимися по стенам разноцветными всполохами, на танцполе извивались, ломались под жесткую музыку силуэты людей. Кто-то сидел у барной стойки – общаясь с приятелями или накачиваясь алкоголем в одиночестве, другие расположились за небольшими столиками в уединенных нишах вдоль стен.  
Шульдих с удовлетворением огляделся, выбрал стратегически выгодную позицию и, взяв Рана за руку, повел его к бару. Заманчивую мысль облюбовать один из укромных уголков немец после некоторых колебаний отклонил: выгуливать котенка – так выгуливать по полной.  
Усевшись на высокий стул, телепат с умилением наблюдал, как Айя устраивается рядом. Решив, что перекрикивать музыку ему совершенно не хочется, Шульдих с широкой усмешкой подтащил Рана вместе со стулом как можно ближе к себе, получив возмущенный взгляд.  
Не утруждая себя обращением к бармену вслух, рыжий скользнул по его разуму, оставив после себя мысль налить выпить двум приятным молодым людям. Взяв одну из любезно поданных рюмок с чем-то явно крепче саке (которое, к слову, немец не выносил), вторую Шульдих протянул Фудзимие.  
\- За случай, который свел нас и сделал мою жизнь веселее! – провозгласил тост телепат.  
Дотронувшись до руки Шульдиха кончиками прохладных пальцев, Айя взял рюмку и уставился в нее со странным выражением лица.  
\- Что такое, сладкий? Не привык к крепким напиткам? Что ж ты у Кудо не поучился, пока возможность была? – прищурившись, пропел телепат.  
\- Дело не в этом, - покачал головой Фудзимия.  
\- В чем же тогда?  
\- Просто… - начал Ран – и замолчал на полуслове. Шульдиху показалось, что он хочет попросить его о чем-то, но уже в следующую секунду Фудзимия тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза: - Ничего.  
Он опрокинул в себя содержимое рюмки, едва не закашлялся, но больше ничего не сказал и на телепата не смотрел. Шульдих последовал его примеру, размышляя над тем, что же Ран недоговаривает. Проще всего было элементарно прочитать все в его мыслях, но… рыжий вошел в азарт. Использовать с Раном телепатию – значило испортить все удовольствие. Кроме того, Шульдих вдруг открыл для себя, что ему еще и просто не хочется слышать, как молчаливый, сдержанный котенок мысленно выражает все, что о надоедливом, наглом немце думает, а то и в красках представляет себе способы его убийства. Телепата устраивало нынешнее положение вещей, а загадки… все тайное когда-нибудь становится явным. Придет и черед секретов Абиссинца.  
\- Знаешь, зачем я прихожу сюда, Ран? – спросил рыжий, поворачиваясь так, чтобы можно было смотреть и на Айю, и на танцующую, отдыхающую, расслабляющуюся людскую массу. - Тут так весело…  
\- У тебя веселость в децибелах измеряется? – фыркнул Ран, морщась от музыки. Бар хоть и находился на почтительном расстоянии от мощных колонок, но тут было не намного тише, чем на танцполе.  
\- Я не об этом, - отмахнулся Шульдих. – Просто я могу увидеть и услышать здесь гораздо больше, чем кто-либо еще. Конечно, людей везде много: можно в метро спуститься, можно прошвырнуться по парку, в супермаркетах побродить… Но это все не то! Во-первых, в местах вроде этого можно одновременно с наблюдением потанцевать-выпить – снимает, знаешь ли, усталость. А во-вторых, здесь люди слышатся и воспринимаются немного иначе.  
\- Иначе?  
\- Конечно. Алкоголь – великая сила, либэ. Обычно говорят: «Что у трезвого на уме - у пьяного на языке», но это не совсем верно. Потому что у пьяного и мысли изменяются. Все становится проще, жесткие логические конструкции летят к чертям, несбыточное уже не кажется таковым, веселое становится грустным, горе превращается в праздник. Ты… ты просто не можешь себе представить, какие на вкус эти мысли, Айя! – воодушевленно воскликнул Шульдих и даже всплеснул руками. – Они слаще меда, они откликаются ванилью и корицей одновременно, в них понамешана куча специй, и каждый привкус сменяет предыдущий быстро-быстро, потом замирает, тянется, как вязкая капля варенья – задумчивость, почти сон наяву – и снова, снова все летит кувырком. Тело дергается под музыку, а разум мечется в припадке, от земли до небес, пока, наконец, не вылетает в пустоту вселенной – и тогда уже сознательного ничего не остается, это почти безумие, от вкуса которого можно спятить, если вовремя не убраться из этой головы – и перейти к следующей…  
Телепат замолчал, выплеснув собственные ощущения, понемногу втягивая в себя одуряющую атмосферу, которая клубилась вокруг него смесью страсти, ненависти, отчаяния, злобы, беззаботного веселья… Иногда – как сейчас – ему не хотелось от всего этого закрываться, потому что это был не дар и даже не наказание – это была жизнь, воплощенная в осязаемых чувствах.  
\- Да ты гурман, - протянул Ран, разглядывая его, кажется, с неподдельным интересом. – И ты никогда не устаешь от этого?  
\- «Устаешь» - немного не то слово, - охотно откликнулся Шульдих, довольный, что ему удалось хоть чем-то заинтересовать Айю. – Меня воротит от этого. Тошнит почти физически. Как… как когда съедаешь слишком много сладкого зараз. Большая часть людских мыслей – это грязь со вкусом меда. То есть, я ощущаю их силу, их глубину, и вот это самое ощущение вязнет на языке сладкой массой, но смысл… Вот ты, Ран, считаешь меня скотиной, тварью и вообще нехорошим человеком, - скорее утвердил, нежели спросил рыжий. – А ведь я просто гораздо честнее, чем все окружающие. Трудно, знаешь ли, быть белым и пушистым, когда на тебя постоянно льются потоки серости и грязи из чужих разумов. Не бывает идеальных людей: в любом святоше есть килограмма три дерьма, с физиологией не поспоришь. Я не жалуюсь, не подумай. Такова уж природа человеческая. Просто одно дело – знать это, и совсем другое – испытывать на своей шкуре ежесекундно.  
\- Но ты же можешь как-то блокировать все это? – спросил Ран, машинально наклоняясь немного вперед – музыка заглушала некоторые слова немца.  
\- Теперь – да, - мрачно усмехнулся Шульдих. – Но так было не всегда. Я заплатил за возможность слышать тишину достаточную цену. Но тех месяцев, что я слышал каждую мысль в радиусе пятидесяти метров от себя, мне хватило с лихвой, чтобы разлюбить людей. Я их ненавижу, Ран. И я их убиваю. Не хмурься, ангел мой: все, кому я сварил мозги вкрутую, попадали под твое определение «твари тьмы». Просто некоторые из них очень хорошо прятали свои черные мыслишки и не успели дойти до их реализации – вот и вся разница между мной и тобой.  
\- Не сравнивай меня с собой, - строго, но без раздражения сказал Ран.  
\- Почему? Ты убиваешь – и я убиваю. Где разница? Я тебе уже сказал: возможность презирать меня тебе дает только моя честность. Я делаю, что хочу, и говорю, что думаю. Да за возможность быть таким, как я, каждый третий человек собственных родителей бы продал.  
\- Неужели все люди… такие? – с какой-то усталостью спросил Айя, не пытаясь спорить, не бросаясь на защиту рода человеческого.  
\- Ну… возможно, я чуть сгустил краски. Основная масса – серые, невыразительные, копошащиеся в своем микроскопическом мирке насекомые, переползающие из дома на работу – и обратно, мечтающие о групповом сексе и не знающие, что приготовить на ужин. Есть личности гораздо хуже, а есть – лучше. – Шульдих помолчал и все же добавил с мягкой улыбкой: - Твоя сестра относится к последней категории.  
Айя немного удивленно взглянул на него и ничего не ответил. Он помолчал с минуту, а потом ровно, без издевки или злости спросил:  
\- А я, по-твоему, кто? Тоже навозный жук, без которого в мире станет чище?  
С лица Шульдиха словно кто-то стер улыбку, ему стало неуютно от того, как Ран задал этот вопрос. Немец, протянув руку, заправил за ухо длинную красную прядь Айи, вынуждая его взглянуть на себя:  
\- Ты – это ты, Ран. Ты не лучше и не хуже других, ты просто… вот такой. Странный немного. Но забавный, - рыжий скривил губы, надеясь, что это выглядит как обычная усмешка – и с изумлением понял, что Ран тоже улыбается. Грустно, но все-таки.  
\- Черт, мы сюда отдохнуть пришли, а сами устроили тут околофилософские разговоры! Давай-ка лучше еще выпьем! – стряхнул с себя странное оцепенение Шульдих и махнул бармену, чтобы повторил.  
Опустошив вторую рюмку, немец потер руки, оглядываясь в поисках жертвы.  
\- Знаешь, хоть люди и мыслят иногда как натуральные нелюди, но иногда это все же бывает забавно, если меру знать, - со знанием дела пояснил телепат. – Вот смотри, видишь во-о-он там пергидрольную блондинку с каким-то хмырем? Она ему сейчас впаривает, что ей двадцать пять и она одинока, как луна в небесах. А думает о том, если ее дочь еще раз возьмет мамочкину косметику, девчонке мало не покажется. Или вот тоже – мачо, охмуряющий сразу двух подружек. Плетет им про собственный бизнес в компьютерной сфере и одновременно молится, чтобы его отец уже лег спать, когда он вернется домой, потому что ему запретили разгуливать по ночам под страхом лишения карманных денег.  
Шульдих, увлекаясь «исследовательской деятельностью», заозирался с удвоенной силой и вдруг расплылся в сладкой улыбке:  
\- Ммм, а вот тоже интересный экземпляр. Видишь целующуюся парочку на диванчике?  
\- Который слева? – уточнил Ран, поневоле втягиваясь в эту странную игру.  
\- Да. Правда, идеальная пара с виду? Девица-булемичка переживает о том, что еще не сходила поблевать в сортир после съеденного пирожного, а парень думает только о том, что сегодня его друг возвращается из Нью-Йорка и они наконец-то увидятся. Только он все равно не сможет ему признаться, что влюблен в него со школы и хочет его так сильно, что перед глазами плывет, когда они встречаются. Он обнимает эту вяленую воблу и думает о теле своего… Тоширу, кажется. Он не понимает, что он здесь забыл в компании женщины, которая его раздражает, и пытается придумать предлог, чтобы смотаться от нее в аэропорт. Хм… а знаешь, это было бы почти мило. Если б не было так глупо, - хмыкнул Шульдих и только сейчас заметил, что, увлеченный «прослушиванием» своих подопытных, оперся рукой о бедро Айи.  
\- Тебе это кажется смешным? – спросил Ран, впрочем, довольно мирно.  
\- Конечно. Кто его заставляет молчать? Ну или, по крайней мере, послать свою подружку куда подальше? Люди вечно настраивают вокруг себя стены, а потом не могут найти выхода из этого искусственного тупика. И за это я их тоже не люблю. Но мы отвлеклись…  
В продолжение следующего часа Шульдих красочно и эмоционально делился с Раном своими наблюдениями и впечатлениями, изредка выуживая у него комментарии, и использовал бармена как выдрессированный обслуживающий персонал, повинующийся одному взгляду.  
Примерно после пятой рюмки Ран с почти отеческой строгостью поинтересовался:  
\- Ты домой на такси собрался ехать?  
\- Не будь занудой, Ран-кун, - рассмеялся телепат. - Я – человек тренированный. Уж что-что, а пить я умею.  
\- Что еще ты умеешь, красавчик?  
Шульдих обернулся на приятный грудной голос и увидел, что к ним подошла красивая девушка лет двадцати. Она была не японкой – скорее всего, американкой, судя по ее акценту. У Кроуфорда раньше был такой же, когда они только приехали в Японию.  
Немец окинул ее внимательным взглядом – густые черные волосы, выразительные карие глаза, чувственные губы, прекрасная фигурка, затянутая в короткое черно-красное платье… Картинка да и только. Заскучала, присмотрела двух одиноких привлекательных парней, решила развлечься за их счет. Ничего особенного. Скучно.  
\- А что конкретно тебя интересует, красавица? – в тон ей наконец ответил Шульдих. – Я много чего умею. Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
\- Ого, звучит заманчиво, - кокетливо рассмеялась девушка, а Ран еле заметно покачал головой. – Меня зовут Хелен.  
Во-первых, Шульдих это уже знал. Во-вторых, ему было плевать, как там ее зовут. Тем не менее, он вежливо улыбнулся:  
\- Шульдих.  
\- Шульдих? Ты немец? Твое имя ведь как-то переводится? Я раньше учила немецкий…  
\- Нет, оно ровным счетом ничего не значит, - облегчил ей мыслительный процесс телепат.  
\- Ладно, видимо, мне показалось, - неловко хихикнула Хелен и переключила внимание на Фудзимию: - А ты? Ты такой молчаливый…  
\- Да он всегда такой, не обращай внимания, - едко усмехнулся Шульдих.  
Айя бросил на него сверкающий взгляд и коротко кивнул:  
\- Ран.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. А почему вы скучаете в одиночестве?  
«Кто тебе сказал, родная, что мы скучаем?» - чуть не брякнул Шульдих, но вслух произнес другое:  
\- Ждали свою принцессу - и вот ты пришла. Так что мы выбрали правильную стратегию.  
\- Надо же, обычно это девушки ждут принцев, а не наоборот, - растянулись в улыбку губы под слоем помады.  
\- Времена меняются, - припечатал телепат, размышляя, стоит ли заканчивать нечаянное знакомство прямо сейчас или подождать еще минут десять. Он взглянул на Рана, который участия в диалоге принимать не собирался и вообще выглядел не совсем хорошо – наверное, действительно не привык пить.  
Когда Шульдих уже решил отослать девицу и заняться приведением в себя котенка, из динамиков полилась тягучая, завораживающая музыка с каким-то рваным ритмом – первая медленная мелодия за весь вечер. Видимо, ди-джей заметил, что публика подустала, и решил дать людям возможность перевести дух, а заодно и пообжиматься на танцполе.  
\- А умение танцевать в число твоих достоинств входит, Шульдих? – вдруг улыбнулась Хелен  
\- Конечно, - отозвался телепат, осененный идеей. – Но этот танец я, пожалуй, уступлю Рану, если ты не возражаешь.  
\- А он хочет? – спросила девушка, как будто Фудзимия был вовсе не здесь и не сверлил немца сердитым взглядом.  
\- Конечно, хочет, куколка. Правда, Ран? – заботливо поинтересовался рыжий у Абиссинца, давая ему понять гаденькой улыбочкой, что хочет не хочет, а танцевать ему придется.  
\- Правда… Шульдих, - сквозь зубы ответил Айя, поднимаясь и беря довольную Хелен за руку, выводя ее на танцпол.  
Шульдих опрокинул в себя рюмку коньяка и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на это зрелище.  
Этот черно-красный дуэт выделялся из толпы и притягивал взгляды. В клубах тумана, ползущего по полу, они казались демоном и демоницей, выбравшимися из глубин ада ради этого танца.  
Они были красивы. Шульдих скользил по ним взглядом ценителя искусства, и эстет внутри него был доволен. А вот конкретно взятый телепат – нет.  
Было в этом что-то неправильное… раздражающее. Светлая мысль отправить Рана танцевать потихоньку потускнела. Шульдиху было любопытно, сможет ли он справиться со смущением и злостью на рыжего. Ответ был готов через несколько секунд: да, сможет. Еще как сможет.  
Возможно, сначала Айя и был слегка растерян, но недолго. Руки Хелен – белые, изящные, унизанные тонкими золотыми браслетами – обвили его шею, он притянул ее к себе – так бережно… Они двигались под вибрирующую, чувственную музыку как одно целое, грациозные, тонкие, гибкие…  
Впиваясь глазами в Рана – вот такого, не колючего и не холодного – Шульдих заказал себе еще выпить.  
На них смотрели многие – с завистью, с умилением, с вожделением. Телепат ощущал со всех сторон это окрашенное в различные тона любование, и ему становилось все больше не по себе.  
Быстрый взгляд темных, почти черных сейчас глаз в его сторону – Ран медленно наклонил девушку назад, заставив сильно прогнуться, так, что ее длинные волосы коснулись пола, а потом поднял ее – восторженную, порозовевшую от танца, от удовольствия, от его прикосновений. Ее руки, не в силах спокойно лежать на обтянутых шелком плечах, начали двигаться: зарываться в копну мягких (это Шульдих уже успел выяснить) красных волос, скользить по спине, гладить по щеке.  
Ран теперь взглядывал на него все чаще, словно проверяя, доволен ли «заказчик». Шульдих с трудом мог представить, что Фудзимия видит сейчас на его лице, потому что он и сам… не понимал. В голове странно шумело, он вдруг понял, что успел когда-то выпить еще три рюмки коньяка, и давление чужих мыслей и эмоций становилось сдерживать все труднее, щиты подрагивали под натиском образов и голосов. Это было плохо, чертовски плохо – немец уже давно не позволял себе напиваться до такого состояния, в котором он не может защитить себя от хлещущей из людей грязи.  
А мелодия все длилась…  
Мысли Хелен были полны надежд на хорошо проведенную ночь в компании Рана, или Шульдиха, или их обоих. Мысли эти сопровождались таким визуальным рядом, что телепат просто задохнулся от желания. Его накрывало волнами видений с обнаженным Раном, и он уже даже не мог понять, ее ли это мысли – или его собственные. Несколько человек, сидящих рядом с ним, вдруг беспокойно завертелись на месте, словно ища взглядом кого-то, и Шульдих понял, что он начал транслировать собственные ощущения окружающим, заражая их навязчивой идеей, вынуждая немедленно искать себе партнера, который утолит этот голод.  
Ярко-красные пухлые губы Хелен нашли рот Рана и впились в него почти вампирским поцелуем. Именно это заставило рыжего несколько прийти в себя. Он, кажется, физически почувствовал, как бледнеет от злости: да он себе такого не позволял, не то что какой-то там…  
А больше всего бесило то, что Ран отвечал на поцелуй – страстно, нежно.  
Соскочив со стула и слегка покачнувшись, Шульдих направился к ним. По пути ему в голову пришла элементарная мысль о том, что он даже не знает, кого предпочитает Ран – девушек или парней. Будучи «всеядным», телепат над этим как-то не задумывался раньше, а сейчас… сейчас ему было плевать.  
Когда он приблизился, Айя и Хелен уже не целовались – они просто медленно кружились, закрыв глаза. Шульдих с чувством какой-то мстительной радости осторожно обхватил Рана за талию, так, что он оказался заключен между немцем и девушкой. Введенные музыкой почти в транс, Фудзимия и его партнерша вздрогнули, притом было заметно, что девушка удивлена их расположением в пространстве: ей казалось, что Шульдих ее должен обнимать так, как сейчас обнимал Рана, что это она должна была оказаться между двумя красивыми мужчинами. Телепат смотрел на нее со злорадством и жалостью, ласково убирая волосы с шеи Айи, целуя пересохшими губами его шею – движение, к которому он уже начинал привыкать, хотя и не собирался.  
Ран не пытался высвободиться, не дергался и даже не оборачивался, расслабленный и такой покорный, что от осознания этого становилось трудно дышать. Шульдих сбросил с его шеи наглые белые руки, и к тому моменту, когда он развернул Айю к себе лицом, Хелен неподвижно стояла посреди танцпола со взглядом огромной, в человеческий рост, куклы.  
\- Какого черты ты с ней сделал, Шульдих? – оглянувшись, возмутился Ран, но попыток избавиться от все более настойчивых прикосновений немца до сих пор не начал.  
\- Оклемается. Она сама виновата, - прошептал телепат ему в ухо.  
\- Ты же сам этого хотел! Ты все это устроил, так что не надо валить с больной головы на здоровую!  
\- Я не этого хотел, малыш. А она слишком распустила руки, - мурлыкал Шульдих, снова чувствуя, что его уносит куда-то, утягивает без шанса на возвращение.  
\- Как ты сейчас? – саркастично поинтересовался Ран.  
\- Моя шипастая розочка, - тихо рассмеялся немец, утыкаясь носом в его волосы, вдыхая сладкий аромат какого-то фруктового шампуня.  
«Долбаные педики, перерезал бы всех этих грязных тварей», - вдруг ошпарила сознание чья-то мысль – того, кто был очень близко. Шульдиху было плевать на смысл того, о чем думал этот человек, но его встревожила волна неподдельной ненависти и агрессии, которая сопровождала эту ясную мысль. Он не просто думал – он в самом деле мог претворить мысли в действия. Нож у него был во внутреннем кармане куртки, хмель достаточно ударил в голову… За себя телепат на переживал, но ему вспомнились слова Брэда. Это его предупреждение насчет Айи… А что, если Шульдих ошибся? Что, если Рана должны были убить вовсе не на миссии, а вот так – по глупой случайности, нелепейшему стечению обстоятельств?  
Резко обернувшись, телепат увидел его – здоровенного детину в штанах и куртке цвета хаки, который смотрел на них с отвращением и, кажется, едва сдерживался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Нехорошо улыбнувшись и прижав Рана к себе еще теснее, Шульдих ворвался в озлобленный разум – ураганом, выдирая наугад воспоминания и умения, запихивая в черепную коробку коллекцию фобий и комплексов, сминая сознание, как лист бумаги.  
Парень закричал – дико, по-звериному, хватаясь за голову и падая на колени, из носа и ушей у него хлестала кровь. Вокруг него все остановились в изумлении, кто-то крикнул, чтобы вызвали скорую…  
Ран схватил немца за плечи, грубо встряхивая его:  
\- Шульдих, твою мать, ты что делаешь?! Перестань! Немедленно прекрати!  
Он силком потащил упирающегося телепата за собой и, когда они выбрались из толпы, толкнул его к стене:  
\- Да что на тебя нашло?  
Рыжий, усмехнувшись, поменялся с Раном местами, притискивая его к стене, снова обнимая:  
\- Ну что ты так всполошился, либэ? Этот придурок был опасен, я его просто немного проучил.  
\- Он ничего не сделал, а ты ему разворотил весь мозг. Ты психопат, - приходя в себя и успокаиваясь, сказал Ран.  
\- Может быть, но… ты в этом тоже виноват.  
Шульдих смотрел в его лицо, которое было так близко, так близко… Он потянулся к все еще припухшим после поцелуя губам, чувствуя, что больше не может этого выносить.  
\- Не трогай меня, - глухо попросил Ран – неподвижный, послушный Ран.  
И Шульдих остановился.  
Не из-за слов Айи – этого было бы мало. Просто его щиты, расползающиеся по швам, пропускали теперь слишком много. В частности – страшную усталость Рана, его бессильную злость и его нежелание ощущать эти настойчивые ласки.  
Шульдих прижался щекой к щеке Айи – на пару секунд, не больше.  
\- Поехали домой, - пробормотал он.  
При всех своих неоспоримых достоинствах Ран обладал одной потрясающей способностью: любое хорошее настроение превращать в полное дерьмо.

 

***  
За руль Ран покачивающегося, как моряк во время шторма, Шульдиха не пустил, бескомпромиссно заявив:  
\- Я сегодня не планировал экскурсию на тот свет.  
В другой ситуации Шульдих бы и внимания не обратил: он всегда добирался до дома самостоятельно, независимо от количества выпитого. Но сегодня он не стал спорить. Он бросил ключи Фудзимие, криво улыбнувшись:  
\- А ты сам уверен в своих силах? Ты, кажется, достаточно выпил для такого пай-мальчика.  
\- Я в порядке. И я не пай-мальчик, - отрезал Ран, садясь в машину.  
\- Ладно, ладно, поверю на слово. Только не поцарапай мою ласточку, - пробухтел телепат, со второй попытки запихивая себя в салон.  
Все полчаса, что они добирались до дома, Шульдих извлекал из ситуации максимум выгоды. Откинувшись на спинку сидения, расслабившись, рыжий разглядывал Айю.  
Он казался действительно уставшим и нездорово бледным, но все равно притягивал взгляд. В его безупречно красивом лице было что-то такое… сильное, но безгранично печальное. Даже когда он сердился. Шульдиху было комфортно рядом с ним вопреки их странным договорным отношениям. Ран ощущался им как давным-давно знакомый, почти родной человек. Эти эмоции были простыми и настоящими – сладость без примесей, легкая, нежная, тающая на языке. Это было так вкусно – пробовать его понемногу, раздразнивая ноздри дурманящими ароматами, но удерживаясь от того, чтобы погрузиться в бурлящую прохладу его мыслей.  
Но даже не считывая Рана, Шульдих не мог не испытывать его эмоционального фона, и сейчас телепат вдруг понял, что успел когда-то привыкнуть к нему – ровному, светлому ощущению уверенного спокойствия, похожему на гладкую поверхность глубокого озера, в которое нырни – не выплывешь. Конечно, Ран не доверял ему и в его присутствии был напряжен, но, кажется, он уже усвоил для себя, что по-настоящему опасным Шульдих для него не является. Может, Айя еще сам до конца не отдавал себе в этом отчета, но чем дольше они общались, тем очевиднее отсыхали шипы этой диковатой розы. И доказательством как раз служило то, что Шульдих все чаще чувствовал исходящий от него покой – как тогда, в вечер «выразительного чтения», устроенный телепатом для Айи.  
Немцу действительно доставляло чистое, прозрачно-звенящее удовольствие видеть, слышать и ощущать Рана – таким.  
А сейчас Фудзимия, окончательно припечатав для себя Шульдиха преувеличенным «напился», даже начал огрызаться на его шуточки, чем вызвал у телепата довольную радость от созерцания нормального Абиссинца в его естественном (ну или почти естественном) состоянии.  
Задумавшись об особенностях содержания агрессивных особей из семейства кошачьих в условиях неволи, Шульдих протянул руку и легонько погладил Рана по волосам, спустился к шее, провел ладонью по его плечу, предплечью – до кисти, сжимающей руль. Пересчитав большим пальцем его костяшки, рыжий сладко улыбнулся и опустил руку на бедро Рана, скользя по черной джинсе от колена – выше.  
Айя молча стиснул зубы и вдавил педаль газа в пол, пользуясь тем, что машин на дороге почти не было.  
\- Осторожнее, Ран-кун, - бархатно мурлыкнул Шульдих. – Ты же не хочешь нас убить только потому, что ты такой зажатый скромник?  
\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что человечество расстроится, если мы умрем? – не сбавляя скорости, деревянным голосом спросил Ран.  
\- Ну… оплакивать нас, пожалуй, не будут. Хотя какое нам дело? Для кого мы, по-твоему, живем? Для них? Не смеши меня. Им на нас наплевать, и это взаимно, так что давай еще поживем, - интимно прошептал телепат, придвигаясь к Рану ближе, продолжая ненавязчиво поглаживать его бедро.  
\- Шульдих, если ты не перестанешь мне мешать, мы действительно разобьемся, - зло и немного нервно прошипел Фудзимия, упорно не глядя на немца.  
Рыжий хмыкнул и наконец уселся на своем сидении ровно. Голова у него до сих пор немного кружилась, но соображал он уже куда как яснее, и ясность эта подсказала ему, что пока стоит и дальше казаться не вполне трезвым и расхлябанным – Ран расслабился и даже не слишком сердился на его ерничанье, а телепата это устраивало. Еще как устраивало!  
Оставшиеся десять минут они провели в тишине. Шульдих потянулся было к магнитоле, собираясь врубить музыку так, чтобы стекла дрожали, но Айя весьма ощутимо шлепнул его по руке, как ребенка, который после пяти шоколадных батончиков тянется за шестым. Подобрав челюсть и обиженно засопев, немец мысленно поставил Фудзимие плюсик.  
Когда они добрались до дома, Ран, не проронив ни слова, незамысловато направился к себе в комнату, но в планы Шульдиха столь быстрое расставание не входило. Если ему обломали веселье в клубе, то он имел полное право продолжить здесь.  
\- Куда это ты, солнышко? – обогнав Рана и перегородив ему дорогу к лестнице, спросил рыжий.  
\- Шульдих, я устал. Могу я пойти в комнату? – опустив глаза, попросил Айя.  
Телепат пьяно хихикнул и приблизился, заставив Рана сделать шаг назад:  
\- Устал? Что-то быстро… В любом случае, я же не заставляю тебя тут плясать.  
\- Я имел в виду, что устал от общения с тобой, - все же не сдержал раздражения Ран, снова предпринимая провальную попытку прошмыгнуть наверх.  
\- Да ла-а-адно, конфетка, не так уж я тебя утомил, - перешел в наступление Шульдих, шагнув вперед. Сделав вид, что споткнулся, он полетел на Рана, предусмотрительно вцепившись в его плечи: телепат сильно подозревал, что Фудзимия добровольно не стал бы его поддерживать, а просто отошел бы в сторону, тогда как валяться на полу рыжий желанием не горел.  
\- Вот видишь, ты же не можешь оставить меня одного, - противно растягивая слова, сверкнул голубыми глазами немец, как бы невзначай успевая немного полапать Айю. Тот отлепил от себя настырные руки и, убедившись, что Шульдих способен удерживаться в вертикальном положении, вновь отошел.  
Телепату это начинало надоедать. Он уже чувствовал себя способным на то, чтобы схватить эту бестолочь в охапку, швырнуть на любую подвернувшуюся под руку поверхность – от стены до пола – и… и сделать что-то, о чем он потом очень пожалеет. Не-е-ет… с ним так нельзя. Этот стальной мальчик сломается, как тростинка, если надавить посильнее. Он не пойдет резать себе вены, конечно. Не станет истерить или безмолвно пялиться в потолок, не будет морить себя голодом. Он просто… потухнет.  
Шульдиху не был нужен потушенный факел. Он хотел Рана таким, какой он есть – не больше и не меньше.  
Наверное, эти эмоции очень некстати отразились на его лице, потому что Айя странно глянул на него.  
\- Может, тебе стоит просто пойти к себе и выспаться? Йоджи это помогало после каждой его прогулки. Не думаю, что твой организм настолько отличается от его, - с саркастичными нотками сказал Ран.  
Упоминание Кудо не добавило Шульдиху хорошего настроения. Удержав себя от комментариев на сей счет, телепат ухватил Фудзимию за руку и потащил в гостиную:  
\- Не будь занудой, зайка. Просто посиди со мной немного. Тебе же нетрудно, да?  
\- Да, - обреченно выдохнул Ран, когда рыжий толкнул его на диван.  
Сам Шульдих лег, закинув ноги на подлокотник, а голову пристроив на коленях Айи. Смотреть снизу вверх на его прибалдевшее лицо было истинным наслаждением.  
\- Ты же не собираешься тут спать? – осторожно спросил Ран.  
\- Спать рядом с тобой? Я что, идиот?  
\- В том смысле, что не доверяешь мне свою бесценную жизнь? – слегка улыбнулся Айя.  
\- Не только, - туманно ответил Шульдих, ерзая, чтобы найти удобное положение. – Хотя вряд ли ты убьешь меня. Все-таки для наемного убийцы ты слишком уж честный, - немец на мгновение замолчал, а потом, глядя в выразительные глаза, медленно, с кайфом выдал: - Сим-пам-пулечка моя!  
Рана перекосило так, словно ему в рот затолкали целый лимон и заставили жевать. В конце концов, произошло то, чего рыжий и ждал: его прорвало:  
\- Черт возьми, Шульдих, ну сколько можно?! Меня уже тошнит от этих идиотских кличек. Тебе самому не надоело?  
\- Мне – нет, - довольно ухмыльнулся телепат. – Я получаю от этого незамутненное удовольствие. Мне нравится давать тебе прозвища, потому что большая их часть тебе чертовски идет. Но, - поспешил продолжить он, чувствуя, что его запросто могут скинуть с удобных коленей на пол, - если тебе так уж не нравится, то стоит всего лишь… сказать.  
\- Сказать? – скептически переспросил Ран и, поняв, чего от него ждут, вздохнул. – Хорошо. Пусть… пусть лучше будет, как раньше. Ты ведь этого добивался?  
Оценив, с каким трудом Ран выдавил из себя эту просьбу, Шульдих взял его за руку и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь – Айя даже не успел среагировать.  
\- Как скажешь, котенок, - с улыбкой пробормотал телепат и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону его ладони.  
\- Ну, теперь ты меня отпустишь? – не слишком надеясь на положительный ответ, спросил Ран.  
\- Спятил? – искренне изумился Шульдих. – Разумеется, нет. Второй раз за вечер ты мне удовольствие не испортишь.  
\- Второй раз? Позволь напомнить, это ты начал вести себя как псих и кидаться на людей.  
\- Она тебе понравилась?  
\- Хелен?  
\- Думаешь, я помню, как ее там звали? – солгал Шульдих. – Неплохая грудь в обтягивающем платье – мне достаточно этой информации в памяти. И то ненадолго.  
\- Ты помнишь, как ее зовут, - вдруг с недоброй улыбкой сказал Ран. – Она красивая, довольно милая. Она неплохо танцует и хорошо целуется. Кажется, она пила какой-то сладкий ликер, потому что его привкус остался на ее губах. А еще…  
\- Заткнись, - прошептал Шульдих, силясь улыбнуться и чувствуя, как сердце колотится о ребра в попытке выломиться наружу.  
\- Почему? Ты же спросил. Я думал, тебе интересно, - сказал Ран так искренне, что на это даже можно было бы купиться, не будь в его глазах этих опасных искорок.  
\- Я спросил, понравилась ли она тебе. Ты мог ограничиться «да» или «нет».  
\- Да. Доволен? – прищурился Ран.  
\- Не очень.  
\- По-моему, ты уже пришел в себя. Причем давно.  
\- Может быть.  
\- Тогда что мы здесь до сих пор делаем? Шульдих, я понимаю, тебе нравится все это, тебе весело выяснять, в какой из моментов я не сдержусь и попытаюсь придушить тебя, - спокойным констатирующим тоном произнес Ран, - но ты не мог бы продолжить это завтра? Потому что сегодня…  
\- Поцелуй меня, Ран, - вдруг перебил его Шульдих – тихо и почти испуганно.  
Айя замолчал на полуслове, глядя на него непонимающе черными в полумраке комнаты глазами.  
\- Что?  
\- Поцелуй меня, - облизав пересохшие губы, повторил Шульдих. – Тебе ведь нетрудно, правда?  
\- Но…  
\- Пожалуйста, - с каким-то странным, непонятным ему самому надрывом попросил телепат. Он смотрел на Айю, чувствуя что-то, похожее на боль. Так легко было бы всего лишь приподняться на локтях и получить желаемое, но ему не нужно было это. Черт, ему не нужен был сопротивляющийся, передергивающийся от его прикосновений Ран. Ему не нужен был безропотный, послушный, как собака, пленник, мечтающий перерезать ему глотку. Он не хотел заставлять Айю, давить на него, шантажируя условиями их сделки. Он желал его добровольности, хоть какого-то настоящего отклика… и выход был только один – попросить. Шульдих не знал, что из этого может получиться. В их ситуации надеяться и ждать чего-то было просто глупо. И все-таки он просил, почти умолял, насильно удерживая себя на месте: - Пожалуйста, котенок… пожалуйста. Неужели я до такой степени тебе противен? Я ведь не причинил тебе вреда, я не хочу этого…  
В огромных фиолетовых глазах читалось смятение. Ран понимал, что на этот раз – впервые, кажется, - у него есть выбор. Он может просто отказаться, не боясь быть за это наказанным. Он может, в конце концов, отомстить Шульдиху – он не был слепым и понимал, что нагловатому, заносчивому телепату большого труда стоило повести себя по-человечески, перестав кривляться.  
\- Шульдих, - неуверенно пробормотал он, прерывисто дыша, - ты не понимаешь…  
Немец поднял руку и погладил его по щеке – нежно, словно Айя в самом деле был хрупким бутоном розы, который можно погубить неосторожным прикосновение:  
\- Да нет, котенок, это ты не понимаешь. Ничего.  
Ран на миг застыл, будто окаменев, потом мягко дотронулся до волос Шульдиха, живым огнем рассыпанных по его коленям и кожаной обивке дивана, и медленно наклонился.  
У немца в самом прямом смысле слова потемнело в глазах, он ничего не видел, не слышал и не чувствовал, кроме плавящего его желания. Ран был так близко – смягчившийся, растерянный – что Шульдих мог ощущать его дыхание на своем лице.  
\- Кхм, - раздалось в безупречной, волшебной тишине комнаты.  
Ран дернулся, словно его ударило током, и молниеносно выпрямился, поворачиваясь к Кроуфорду, стоящему у двери. Оракул, несмотря на третий час ночи, был полностью запакован в деловой костюм. Скрестив руки на груди, он спокойно смотрел на открывавшуюся ему картину.  
\- Не хотел вас отвлекать, - без малейшего раскаяния в голосе и очень неискренне проговорил Брэд, - но мне нужен Шульдих. О, если ты не возражаешь, конечно, - с легкой издевкой спросил он.  
Шульдих до сих пор лежал на коленях Рана неподвижно, закрыв глаза, пытаясь убедить себя, что Кроуфорд все еще нужен их команде и убивать его прямо сейчас крайне нерационально. Вместе с этим в памяти всплывали ругательства на всех известных рыжему языках, которые складывались в такие витиеватые фразы, что впору записывать.  
Шульдих почти физически услышал, как Ран захлопнулся наглухо, точно раковина моллюска. Это было полное поражение.  
Телепат пружинисто поднялся с дивана и посмотрел на Кроуфорда таким взглядом, какой обычно приберегал для своих жертв в момент перед убийством.  
\- Конечно, Брэд. Если у тебя нет другого времени, чтобы обсуждать со мной дела, кроме глубокой ночи, то я весь в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Идем в кабинет, - не обращая внимания на его тон, бросил Оракул.  
Скрипнув зубами, рыжий повернулся к по-прежнему безмолвному Рану и невесомо погладил его по голове:  
\- Иди спать, котенок. Ты же устал…  
Собираясь проломить Кроуфорду череп, Шульдих побрел в святая святых своего начальства.  
Ран поднялся к себе только через несколько минут.

 

***  
Дверью Шульдих шарахнул так, чтобы даже Фарфарелло в подвале понял, насколько он зол.  
\- Твою мать, Брэд! Ты же всегда уже спишь в это время! Что тебе от меня могло понадобиться?!  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Кроуфорд. – Можешь быть свободен.  
Оракул, прихватив со стола какие-то бумаги, направился к выходу. Спокойно отправиться к себе в комнату ему не дал вставший на пути немец, похожий на разъяренную фурию. Мало того что ему испортили отдых в клубе, так еще Кроуфорд опять затеял свои игры в Господа Бога. Как же это достало…  
\- Тебе что, неймется? У самого личной жизни нет, так решил в мою влезть? – ядовито прошипел телепат, поневоле вытягиваясь в полный рост, чтобы не смотреть на Оракула снизу вверх.  
\- Фудзимия – не твоя личная жизнь, - прохладно ответил Брэд, недовольный, что немец позволяет себе слишком много.  
\- Это уж мне решать, - огрызнулся Шульдих, с вызовом складывая руки на груди.  
Кроуфорд жеста не оценил и улыбнулся уголком губ:  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
\- Какого дьявола?..  
\- Я позволил тебе завести игрушку на время, и я тебе говорил, что он не должен становиться чем-то большим.  
\- С чего ты взял, что становится? – кисло спросил Шульдих. – Я просто хочу развлечься.  
Брэд окинул его ироничным взглядом, улыбка его стала шире и одновременно злее:  
\- Ты сейчас кого из нас пытаешься обмануть? Если меня, то глупо. Если себя, то я это даже комментировать не буду. Жаль, ты не видел себя со стороны там, в гостиной. Занятное было зрелище.  
\- Тебя не касается, чем я занимаюсь и как выгляжу в свое свободное время, - с угрожающими нотками проговорил телепат, сузив потемневшие глаза.  
\- Если это влияет на твою работу, то касается.  
\- У тебя нет повода жаловаться на меня.  
\- Пока что. Но это ненадолго.  
\- Меня бесит, когда ты начинаешь читать мне морали, исходя из вероятного будущего. Надолго, ненадолго… Ты уже не раз ошибался, Кроуфорд, неверно определяя наиболее вероятный вариант развития событий. Так что на этот раз сделай одолжение, не вмешивайся, - чуть ли не на одном дыхании выпалил немец.  
Выслушав его с замкнуто-безразличным выражением лица, Оракул на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
\- Может, ты и прав. Похоже, я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Будет только хуже, - задумчиво сказал он.  
\- Помочь? – резко сбавил тон Шульдих, хмурясь. – О чем ты?  
\- Я ведь предупреждал тебя, Шульдих. Почему у тебя вечно в одно ухо влетает, а из другого вылетает?  
\- Ты о своем тогдашнем оптимистичном предсказании? – с немного нервной усмешкой спросил телепат. – Думаю, это как раз тот случай, когда твое видение не сбудется.  
\- Да? С чего это ты взял? – как-то насмешливо-зло удивился Брэд.  
\- Он больше не участвует в миссиях, почти никуда не выходит. Что с ним может случиться? – испытывая тяжелое предчувствие, с надрывной беззаботностью протараторил Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд смотрел на него серьезно и очень спокойно. Он стянул с себя очки и неторопливо протер стекла вынутым из внутреннего кармана пиджака носовым платком. Он словно глубоко задумался над тем, стоит ли ему говорить дальше. Наконец он сдержанно вздохнул и вернул очки на их законное место. Когда Оракул заговорил, его голос звучал устало и непривычно мягко:  
\- Золотые буквы на черном мраморе, Шульдих. Ничего не изменилось. Это не в твоей власти.  
Шульдиху показалось, что ему со всего размаха влепили пощечину. Кроуфорд в совершенстве владел искусством причинения боли словом.  
\- Брэд, ты… уверен? – тихо и почти по-детски растерянно спросил телепат, позабыв о своих претензиях. – Не может быть, чтобы ничего нельзя было сделать. Мы же столько раз обманывали будущее.  
\- Ты иногда бываешь таким ребенком, Шульдих… или просто дураком, я даже не знаю, - покачал головой Кроуфорд. – Если ты не хочешь потом еще больше жалеть о потерянном времени, заканчивай со своими играми. Надеюсь, хотя бы этим советом воспользоваться у тебя ума хватит.  
Он аккуратно обогнул застывшего немца и открыл дверь. Уже на пороге Брэд остановился и проговорил, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Мне очень жаль.

Шульдих в первое мгновение даже не понял, что остался в одиночестве. Темнота кабинета вдруг начала ощущаться им как плотная, надвигающаяся на него масса, забивающая рот и ноздри, мешающая дышать. Он бессмысленно подошел к окну, мазнув взглядом по скучному пейзажу. Провел ладонью по гладкой прохладной поверхности письменного стола, взял в руки и снова положил лежащие на нем документы, крутанул массивное кресло. Мысли сосредоточивались на каких-то незначительных мелочах, в памяти всплывали детали сегодняшнего вечера – мягкость шелка, вибрирующая музыка, обволакивающий вкус коньяка, стелющийся с тихим шуршанием под колеса машины асфальт, кожаная обивка дивана и отчаянное биение сердца… Посреди всего этого слова Кроуфорда вставали безобразной, нелепой громадой, которая не могла существовать в невесомом мире, выстраивавшемся вокруг них с Раном так боязливо, так робко.  
Проблема заключалась только в том, что Брэд не привык бросать свои слова на ветер.

Почти в сомнамбулическом состоянии Шульдих добрался до своей комнаты, захватил пижаму и побрел в душ. От чуть теплой воды под конец его начало ознобить, но ясности в мыслях не прибавилось. У него было чувство, что его посадили в банку и плотно закрутили крышку: воздух пока есть, но осознание того, что скоро его будет не хватать, - хуже пытки.  
Шульдих рухнул на постель и прилежно закрыл глаза, но он ясно понимал, что не уснет.  
Брэд знает.  
Брэд уверен.  
Брэд… хотел помочь ему.  
Последнее – хуже всего. Высшая категория безнадежности. Сочувствие Оракула, их железного, от макушки до пяток рационалистичного начальника, - что-то пугающее, выходящее за пределы реального мира.  
Плывущим сознанием телепат попытался припомнить, что конкретно Кроуфорд ему сказал. «Заканчивай с играми», да? Это могло значить только одно: Брэд знает, что Шульдих не считывает Рана. Ищи причину внутри, а не снаружи, так?  
Телепат перевернулся на живот, сбивая простыни. Еще днем он жалел, что не может послушать, о чем думает котенок. Теперь, когда ситуация была прямо противоположной, ему не хотелось, почти до истерики не хотелось делать это.  
«Как страус, прячущий голову в песок», - нервно и зло сказал самому себе Шульдих и быстро, одним махом снес экран, отгораживающий его от разума Айи.  
…Он не вскрикнул только потому, что захлебнулся воздухом и жестоко закашлялся, хватаясь за горло.  
Ран не спал. Он действительно устал за вечер, но уснуть, когда чувствуешь такую жуткую, раздирающую боль… Невозможно.  
Невозможно.  
Шульдиху не пришлось долго перебирать его мысли – четкие, сухие, лаконичные. То, что он искал, нашлось быстро.  
Еще никогда, никогда за всю свою жизнь Шульдих не ощущал себя таким идиотом. Абсолютным, законченным придурком. Он сел, запустив пальцы в волосы и перебарывая желание изо всех сил дернуть их. Брэд был прав насчет него… Так облажаться мог только неопытный, неразумный ребенок.  
Как глупо… Сам расставил сети – сам же в них и попался.  
Шульдих сейчас все понимал вполне ясно, но чувствовал, что нормальные эмоции запаздывают: вместо них внутри образовалась черная дыра, пожиравшая любые ощущения. В голове было до неприличия пусто. Главное он теперь знал, а остальное… да что еще могло иметь теперь значение?  
Просидев несколько минут неподвижно, телепат усилием воли встряхнулся и напомнил себе, что Земля все еще круглая, Токио – столица Японии, а Рану – плохо.  
Что еще Шульдих мог сделать? Он встал с казавшейся раскаленной сковородой кровати и вышел из комнаты.

***  
Бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, Шульдих замер, вглядываясь в темноту. Ран лежал, отвернувшись к стене, скорчившись на постели. Хотя телепат не издал ни звука, он почти сразу глухо, словно выцеживая из себя каждое слово, проговорил:  
\- Шульдих, уйди. Чего бы ты ни хотел… отложи это на завтра. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ты плохо думаешь обо мне, Ран, - отозвался немец, подходя к постели и забираясь под одеяло. Он осторожно обнял неподвижного Фудзимию, подбираясь как можно ближе к нему. На немце были только пижамные штаны, и сквозь тонкую футболку Рана он чувствовал жар его кожи.  
\- Потерпи, сейчас станет легче, - прошептал Шульдих, почти касаясь губами шеи Рана. Он легко скользнул в его разум, стягивая, стряхивая с него боль, как шелуху, наполняя измученное сознание ровным теплом.  
Айя обмяк в его руках, задышал глубоко и медленно. Помолчав, он проговорил, коснувшись руки Шульдиха:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты мог попросить раньше.  
\- Зачем? Я в полном порядке, - холодно сообщил Ран.  
\- И не хочешь быть мне обязанным, - устало закончил рыжий.  
Ран беззвучно фыркнул и попытался отодвинуться.  
\- Котенок, не стоит тебе сейчас дергаться. Я должен находиться с тобой в физическом контакте достаточно долго, чтобы действительно помочь.  
Фудзимия спорить не стал. Он просто молчал, потому что заснуть все еще не мог, а Шульдих… Шульдих вдыхал сладкий запах его волос и желал, чтобы его персональная «черная дыра» никогда не исчезала. Чувствовать – глубоко, по-настоящему, - больно. Особенно чувствовать то, что медленно перетекало в нем из сферы рациональной в эмоциональную.  
\- Ты не принимал таблетки? – спросил телепат, хотя ответ он и так знал.  
\- Их нельзя сочетать с алкоголем. Мне было бы еще хуже, - без всякого выражения откликнулся Айя. В нем не было ни капли злости на Шульдиха, и от этого рыжий почему-то чувствовал себя еще гаже.  
\- Ран… Ран, почему ты не сказал? – выдохнул немец, бесконтрольно стискивая его так, что объятие, наверное, причиняло боль.  
\- Что, ты бы не заставил меня тогда пить? – спокойно хмыкнул Фудзимия.  
\- Котенок, может, я и тварь, в твоем понимании, но не до такой же степени. И я не об этом тебя спрашивал. Почему ты не сказал ничего?  
\- Я думал, ты и так в курсе, - слабо дернул плечом Ран. – Ты же телепат. А если бы я и сказал… неужели ты бы пожалел меня и отпустил на все четыре стороны? Верится с трудом.  
\- Я бы мог помочь тебе, - серьезно ответил Шульдих. – Да, я только маскирую боль, это все, что я могу сделать… но ведь так – лучше?  
\- Лучше, - покладисто согласился Ран. – Но я и сам справляюсь. У меня есть таблетки, а плохо в основном ночью. Так что ты можешь не играть роль моей сиделки.  
\- Тебе удается заснуть? – спросил телепат, игнорируя его последние слова.  
\- Ненадолго.  
«А потом добираешь сон урывками - днем». Господи…  
\- И… неужели… - зачем-то начал Шульдих, осознавая всю глупость еще не заданного вопроса.  
Ран ее тоже понимал:  
\- Черт, Шульдих, если ты пришел сюда, значит, ты и сам уже все знаешь. Что ты еще хочешь услышать от меня? Нет, это не лечится. Да, я уверен, - Айя проговорил это быстро, непривычно глотая слова. Потом резко замолчал – и закончил, уже спокойно и тускло: - Опухоль головного мозга. Неоперабельная. Тебя еще что-то интересует?  
Шульдих мог сказать много, но остановился на коротком, мягком «Спи, Ран. Отдыхай». Он укрыл разум Айи пеленой, погружая его в крепкий сон, позволяя наконец забыться.  
Единственное, о чем жалел сейчас телепат, - что он не может сделать того же с собой. 

***  
Солнце поглаживало нежными лучами лицо Шульдиха, и это было неправильно. В его комнате по утрам никогда не было так светло, что телепата вполне устраивало. Он не любил просыпаться от того, что под закрытыми веками вспыхивают оранжево-красные цветы.  
Впрочем, ему потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы понять: на солнце он зря обиделся, потому что разбудил его негромкий, но настойчивый голос, раздававшийся в недрах черепной коробки:  
«Шульдих, просыпайся. Шульдих!»  
Кроуфорд, черт бы его побрал… Никогда не даст выспаться по-человечески. Недовольный телепат приоткрыл один глаз… и забыл о Брэде напрочь.  
Во сне Ран повернулся к нему лицом и отодвинулся, избегая прикосновений, от которых ему, наверное, было слишком жарко ночью. Он безмятежно спал, подложив руку под голову, забавно приоткрыв рот. Шульдих улыбнулся, все еще сонно, и почувствовал умиротворение. На одну секунду.  
Потом он вспомнил, почему спит в комнате Рана, вспомнил весь вчерашний вечер, вспомнил скрученное болью тело под своими руками… Солнце как-то странно поблекло, будто подернулось пеленой облаков.  
«Шульдих, подъем, я сказал! Мы опоздаем на встречу», - снова напомнил о себе Оракул холодным голосом в голове.  
Телепат протянул руку и невесомо коснулся волос Рана, убирая несколько прядей с его лица.  
«Да встал я уже, встал! Одеваюсь», - буркнул он, чтобы отвязаться от Кроуфорда. Следующая реплика Брэда его удивила – прежде всего, саркастичным тоном:  
«У меня, может, и есть проблемы со зрением, но не до такой же степени».  
Шульдих приподнял голову с подушки, обернулся и увидел, что Брэд стоит в дверях комнаты и с любопытством смотрит на них.  
\- Ой, - только и выдал телепат. Потом собрался и задал очень занимавший его вопрос – по-прежнему не раскрывая рта: «А почему ты говоришь мысленно?»  
«Хочешь, чтобы я его разбудил?» – повел бровью Кроуфорд. – «Живо собирайся, через двадцать минут чтобы был готов».  
Не дожидаясь ответа Шульдиха, он вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Было в этой ситуации что-то, выходящее за рамки нормальности, но немец плюнул на все и неохотно выбрался из постели, отчаянно зевая. Как бы осторожно он ни старался двигаться, Ран зашевелился, а через несколько секунд одарил Шульдиха недовольным взглядом фиолетовых глаз. Спустя еще пару мгновений взгляд стал удивленным, а потом губы Фудзимии сложились в такую ядовитую ухмылочку, что рыжий поперхнулся очередным зевком. Он быстренько представил, что сейчас созерцает Ран, и гордо вскинул голову, на которой – и в этом можно было не сомневаться – творилось черт знает что. Было у его волос такое малоприятное свойство: после сна его прическа превращалась в настоящий хаос, срочно требующий вмешательства расчески.  
\- Не могу же я выглядеть стильно и элегантно круглосуточно, - вальяжно потягиваясь, прокомментировал Шульдих.  
Ран беззвучно фыркнул и завозился, чтобы встать, но немец быстро наклонился к нему, коснулся губами складки, оставшейся от подушки на его щеке, и шепнул, укутывая разум Айи своим даром:  
\- Поспи еще, либэ, куда тебе торопиться?  
Ран пару раз моргнул и послушно закрыл глаза, погружаясь в спокойный, крепкий сон еще как минимум на пару часов.  
Шульдих вздохнул, задернул шторы, чтобы поубавить прыть солнца, и тихо вышел из комнаты, стараясь не смотреть на спящего Рана. 

***  
Во время встречи, на которую они с Брэдом поехали вдвоем, телепат изо всех сил старался не дать повода Оракулу снова чувствовать себя правым, но получалось у него неважно. Даже когда ему казалось, что он полностью сосредоточен, Шульдих вдруг обнаруживал, что совершенно не понимает, о чем идет речь и что ему следует делать с мыслями плотно сбитого низенького пожилого японца, которые он прилежно сканировал. Взять себя в руки и сконцентрироваться на работе никак не получалось, хотя немец едва ли смог бы сказать, о чем он думал все это время. Или о чем пытался не думать. Так или иначе, пользы от его присутствия было немного, и Кроуфорд имел законное право рвать и метать… но он почему-то этого не делал. Брэд только пару раз мысленно одернул его, указывая на ключевые моменты беседы и давая задание скорректировать жизненные представления клиента в целом и взгляды на вопросы бизнеса – в частности.  
Когда они закончили, Шульдих чувствовал себя выжатым, а потом еще и пропущенным через кухонный комбайн лимоном. Кроме того, он ждал нотаций от Кроуфорда, которые в сжатом и упрощенном виде выражали бы мысль «А я тебя предупреждал…». Однако Брэд только бросил на него хмурый взгляд и немного раздраженного произнес «Домой», окончательно повергая телепата в шок.  
Нравоучений, выговора и распекания Шульдих так и не дождался. 

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, немец распластался на постели с таким чувством, будто его накачали свинцом, а перетаскивание себя с места на место превратилось в адский, непосильный труд. В голове, словно комок червей, копошились мысли, от которых хотелось избавиться. Они шептали все громче и громче, и Шульдих щелкнул пультом от музыкального центра, лишь бы заглушить их. Услышав первые звуки песни, телепат порадовался, что не поменял диск: старый добрый Rammstein сейчас был уместен как никогда. Низкие хрипловатые голоса сплетались с тяжелой музыкой и заполняли комнату, опутывали его собой. Шульдих машинально произносил слова песен, а перед ним металось что-то большое и темное, от чего он отворачивался, как испуганный капризный ребенок. Время, отпущенное на существование защитной брони, истекло. Шульдих с устрашающей ясностью понял, что рядом с ним находился человек, который должен был умереть. Его Ран. Его нежный котенок.  
Он знал это вчера, знал и сегодня утром. Это знание было рядом с ним постоянно, но сейчас оно вдруг обрело плоть, обросло мясом, превратилось в нечто осязаемое. Как будто старая знакомая Смерть, такая привычная и обыденная, обзавелась новым лицом, как будто Шульдих впервые посмотрел на нее. Он принес ей в жертву столько жизней – легко, не задумываясь, выполняя приказы… но сейчас она требовала невозможного, выцарапывала кривыми когтями, а он не мог помешать.  
Когда Шульдих вернулся домой, он собирался зайти к Рану, который должен был уже проснуться. Собирался, но не смог. Придумал себе какую-то отговорку. Лежа на постели с закрытыми глазами, слушая жесткую музыку и раз за разом прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мысль, он понимал, что дико испуган. Шульдиху никогда не приходилось терять что-то важное, чужая смерть всегда воспринималась им просто как благословенная тишина после гула запутанных мыслей. А Ран нарушал все правила и выбивался из привычной системы координат. Смотреть на него сейчас – значило напоминать себе о грядущей боли, еще незнакомой ровно бьющемуся сердцу. Это предчувствие, предугадывание страдания вгоняло в ступор, сталкиваясь с желанием быть рядом с ним, защитить его любой ценой. Шульдиха как будто разрывали на части, и он не понимал, что ему нужно делать. Именно поэтому он лежал, раскинув руки, и подпевал ребятам из Rammstein.  
Он в полутрансе выговаривал второй куплет из «Spiel mit mir»:

Vor dem Bett ein schwarzes Loch  
Und hinein fallt jedes Schaf  
Bin schon zu alt und zähl sie doch  
Denn ich find keinen Schlaf* 

Как раз в этот момент открылась дверь.  
\- Что, громко? Я убавлю, - проговорил телепат, не открывая глаз, и потянулся к пульту.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Шульдих?  
В голосе Кроуфорда прозвучала непривычная для него усталость пополам с раздражением, и немец все-таки повернул к нему голову, поднимая чугунные веки:  
\- Музыку слушаю. Нельзя?  
Брэд ничего не говорил – просто смотрел на него, привалившись плечом к косяку. Шульдих испытал чувство дежа вю и не удержался от вопроса:  
\- Ты уже второй раз за день приходишь ко мне лично, вместо того чтобы обратиться мысленно. Почему?  
\- Хотелось тебя увидеть.  
\- Влюбился? – слабо хмыкнул Шульдих.  
\- Упаси меня боже, - ответил Брэд так серьезно, что только хорошо знавший его телепат мог оценить всю глубину сарказма этой фразы.  
\- Ну вот… никому-то я не нужен, - вздохнул рыжий, закладывая руки за голову.  
\- Никому?  
От одного слова Шульдих дернулся и закусил губу. В нем уже не было ни грамма шутовства, когда он задал следующий вопрос:  
\- Ты с самого начала знал, да?  
\- Когда ты пришел ко мне за разрешением, я не знал.  
\- Какая разница… узнал потом. Почему ты не рассказал мне? Тебе было забавно за мной наблюдать?  
\- Я не вижу в этом ничего забавного, Шульдих. Сказал бы я тебе или нет – от этого бы ничего не изменилось. Что ты собираешься делать?  
Телепат вяло пожал плечами, разглядывая узор на подвесном потолке:  
\- Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, - он помолчал, а потом добавил с сердитой насмешкой: - А вот ты-то как раз в курсе, не правда ли? Я тебя насквозь вижу, Брэд. Ты уже давно осведомлен, чем это закончится. Провидец, мать твою.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Ладно, Брэд… спасибо, что заглянул посмотреть, насколько мне хреново, а сейчас не мог бы ты оставить меня в покое? – не видя смысла в продолжении этого диалога, попросил Шульдих.  
\- Ты собираешься весь день тут проваляться? Сходил бы куда-нибудь… развлечься, - вдруг предложил Кроуфорд.  
\- Думаешь, поможет?  
\- Ну… можно и так сказать, - уклончиво ответил Оракул и собрался выполнить просьбу телепата, а именно – убраться. Остановил его еще один вопрос:  
\- Брэд, а почему ты разрешил мне привести его, если ты знал, что из этого получится?  
Кроуфорд взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой:  
\- Во-первых, мой запрет тебя бы не остановил, а во-вторых… он делает тебя лучше. Как это ни странно.  
Кроуфорд ушел, а Шульдих остался – со своими мыслями, со своим страхом и с пустотой, распирающей сердце. 

***  
Он почти не помнил, как прошел день. Время как будто застряло на месте, и Шульдих не понимал, почему стрелки на часах все равно двигаются. Несколько раз он выходил из комнаты, чтобы зайти к Рану, но каждый раз оказывался где угодно, только не у него. Телепат поблекшей тенью слонялся по дому, раз пять побывав на кухне, повалявшись на диване в гостиной, заглянув к Фарфарелло и чуть не сунувшись сдуру к Брэду в кабинет. В конце концов он засел у себя в комнате.  
К ужину Шульдих не спустился, зато попросил Наги отнести Рану его порцию. Телекинетик сначала глубоко возмутился в духе «я тебе не официант», но потом что-то в интонациях немца – хотя они и говорили телепатически - заставило его передумать.  
Шульдих чувствовал себя мерзко. К страху начало примешиваться чувство вины, как будто он кого-то обманывал. Ближе к ночи рыжий был на взводе и не находил себе места. У него начала болеть голова, сомнения приняли гипертрофированный вид, ему хотелось бежать из этого дома, из Токио, из проклятой Японии… В конечном счете Шульдих решил воспользоваться советом Кроуфорда и отправиться в клуб. Лихорадочно натягивая на себя белые брюки и яркую обтягивающую майку без рукавов, – первое, что попалось под руку, - он думал о том, что хотя бы один раз он может позволить себе по-настоящему напиться. Так, чтобы забыть обо всем. Чтобы исчезнуть из этого мира на время. Да… он будет танцевать и пить, пить и танцевать, выламывая тело под жесткую клубную музыку. Потом он снимет какого-нибудь смазливого японского мальчика, затащит его в одну из верхних комнат и будет грубо трахать, впечатав лицом в подушку. А потом ему будет плохо, так плохо, что захочется умереть - когда посетители клуба всем скопом поимеют его своими липкими, пьяными, обдолбанными мыслями, и он не сможет защититься, потому что сам будет пьян, потому что не удержит щиты. И этому танцующему стаду тоже будет некомфортно – всю грязь Шульдих вернет им сторицей, щедро транслируя свои ощущения, одаривая ими каждого, находящегося рядом. А мальчику, который будет с ним в этот момент, очень повезет, если он не сойдет с ума. Потому что у Смерти уродливое лицо. Потому что ей нужен Ран.  
Наспех повязав на голову белую бандану, Шульдих кубарем скатился с лестницы и по темному коридору почти побежал к входной двери, как будто за ним гнались черти из ада.  
Вдруг он резко остановился, словно налетев на прозрачную стену. В гостиной работал телевизор.  
Это не мог быть Кроуфорд. Наги предпочитал общество своего компьютера. Фарфарелло спал у себя в комнате, накачанный успокоительным.  
Шульдих медленно, стараясь не издать ни звука, вернулся обратно и заглянул в комнату.  
Верхнее освещение не было включено, единственным источником света являлся огромный плазменный телевизор, по экрану которого сейчас метались вооруженные до зубов самураи. Ран сидел на диване, обхватив руками согнутую в колене ногу, и явно был поглощен фильмом.  
В первое мгновение Шульдих чуть было не отшатнулся, ощутив, как болезненно сжалось сердце. Поколебавшись, телепат сделал глубокий вдох и прошел в гостиную, не отрывая взгляда от точеного профиля Рана. Тот заметил его не сразу, а когда почувствовал движение в темноте, то немедленно опустил ногу с дивана и выпрямился, словно приготовившись к нападению.  
\- Что смотришь? – с фальшивой веселостью спросил Шульдих.  
\- Классика японского кинематографа, - не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Ран.  
\- А… классика – это здорово, - выдал общую фразу немец и замялся.  
Ран окинул его быстрым взглядом и безразлично поинтересовался:  
\- Уходишь?  
Шульдих испытывал серьезную потребность сказать «да» и исчезнуть. Но еще сильнее ему хотелось остаться рядом с сосредоточенным, задумчивым Абиссинцем – здесь, в темноте этой комнаты, наедине со старым японским фильмом. Радужная перспектива провести ночь в клубе померкла на фоне строгого бледного лица с сияющими бархатно-фиолетовыми глазами. Шульдих сел на диван, достаточно близко от Рана, и беззаботно проговорил:  
\- Нет, лучше присоединюсь к тебе. Брэд уже давно достает меня тем, что я, живя в Японии, недостаточно хорошо знаю ее культуру. Вот, буду просвещаться.  
\- Ты уже полфильма пропустил, - заметил Фудзимия, впрочем, без раздражения. – Я тебе сейчас пересказывать ничего не буду.  
\- Как скажешь, котенок, - не задумываясь, согласился Шульдих, облокачиваясь о спинку дивана.  
\- Какая покладистость… - дернул бровью Айя, не поворачивая головы от экрана. – Игрушка оказалась бракованной, и играть с ней уже неинтересно?  
Шульдих вздрогнул, как от прикосновения холодного железа к коже. Он дотронулся до руки Фудзимии, и тот все-таки взглянул на него – печально и спокойно.  
\- Не надо так, Ран. Это неправда, и ты это знаешь.  
Айя хотел что-то возразить, но только вздохнул и сказал, снова отворачиваясь:  
\- Давай смотреть фильм, Шульдих.  
Какое-то время немец действительно наблюдал за происходящим на экране и пытался вникнуть в суть сюжета. Иногда он задавал вопросы, на которые Ран отвечал предельно коротко, чтобы не отвлекаться. Однако фильм интересовал Шульдиха далеко не так сильно, как сам Ран. Он все чаще смотрел на него, цепляясь взглядом за пряди темно-красных, почти черных в темноте волос, изгиб губ, высокий лоб… Ему вдруг стало спокойно и тепло, как будто это не он целый день метался по дому и не находил себе места. Острая тоска притупилась, в душе заворочалось что-то пушистое и ласковое. Ему уже не хотелось убежать отсюда и не хотелось причинять боль себе или другим. Время, глубоко вздохнув, вернулось в свое русло и потекло широкой тихой рекой.  
\- А это что за парень? – спросил Шульдих, на секунду посмотрев в телевизор и снова возвращаясь взглядом к лицу Рана.  
\- Слуга императора, который должен… - Айя запнулся, потому что в этот момент повернулся к Шульдиху, на лице которого ясно отражалось все, что он испытывал сейчас. Телепат задумчиво рассматривал его, подперев голову ладонью, и Ран, слегка покраснев, тихо закончил: - …убить главного героя. Ты совсем не смотришь.  
Телепат покачал головой. Айя устремил было взгляд на экран, но через несколько секунд вновь обернулся: Шульдих по-прежнему смотрел на него, смотрел с такой грустью и болью, что они ощущались почти физически.  
Все, чего хотел сейчас немец – прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать его живое тепло, как прошлой ночью. Если бы только это было возможно… если бы он позволил… Задумавшись, Шульдих сначала не заметил даже, что Ран немного наклонился к нему, а заметив – не поверил глазам. Сначала. А потом наплевал на все и подался вперед, вовлекая робкие губы в осторожный поцелуй. Ран не отстранился, и на вкус он был как сладкое крепленое вино, сразу ударяющее в голову.  
Шульдих не торопился. Все происходящее казалось ему сном, который исчезнет, стоит только моргнуть. Словно его накачали воздухом, словно он может взлететь, оттолкнувшись от земли. Ему хотелось быть нежным – и он был нежен, так нежен, как ни с кем прежде, никогда. Шульдих не думал, что способен испытывать такие чувства, от них кружилась голова – и от ласковой податливости Рана. Он не просто подставлял губы – он целовал его, мягко и немного несмело.  
Чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается и замирает, Шульдих обнял Рана за талию, придвигаясь ближе, и скользнул языком в горячий, приоткрывшийся навстречу рот. Айя не возражал, только взглянул на него из-под густых опущенных ресниц.  
Только через несколько минут Шульдих дал ему передышку, потому что ему самому уже трудно было дышать от разрывающей грудь нежности. Ран рассеянно посмотрел на экран всеми забытого телевизора и пробормотал:  
\- Ну вот… мы пропустили самое интересное.  
Шульдих тихо рассмеялся, провел ладонью по его щеке:  
\- Ты мне потом обязательно расскажешь.  
Ран улыбнулся. Шульдих, не удержавшись, слизнул с его губ эту улыбку – и больше уже не отпускал.  
Стоило признать, что своевременным советом «сходить развлечься» Брэд вернул хорошее к себе отношение рыжего телепата.  
Более чем.  
__________________  
* В этой кровати черная дыра,  
И туда падает каждая овечка.  
Уже слишком стар, но по-прежнему их считаю,  
Потому что не могу заснуть. 

***  
Шульдих проснулся со странным двойственным ощущением. С одной стороны, его переполняла так и не девшаяся никуда с вечера легкость, растекавшаяся по телу прохладными щекочущими потоками. С другой – ему было неспокойно. В конце концов, он имел дело не с кем-нибудь, а с Фудзимией, предсказать настроение которого было бы проблематично даже Кроуфорду.  
Вчера Шульдиху потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы отпустить утомившегося Рана спать в его комнату, да еще в одиночестве. Если раньше у него не было ничего, то теперь он хотел все и сразу, но… но страх оттолкнуть своей напористостью Рана оказался сильнее. И теперь немец, лежа в своей постели, пытался угадать: не сделает ли Фудзимия сегодня вид, что вчерашнего вечера не было или он им обоим померещился? С него станется…  
С намерением разрешить свои сомнения практическим путем телепат выдернул себя из уютного полумрака спальни, оделся-умылся и спустился на кухню. Его поразило то, что там же обнаружились все остальные Шварц: Шульдих даже не посмотрел на время. Зато другие, кажется, посмотрели, судя по удивлению разной степени интенсивности, которое отразилось на всех трех обращенных к нему лицах.  
\- Всем доброго утра, - бодро поприветствовал он коллег и хлопнулся на стул рядом с Наги, пододвигая к себе коробку с обожаемыми им шоколадными хлопьями и графин с молоком.  
\- Доброго, - опасливо покосился на него Наоэ, уже дожевывающий тост с джемом. Кажется, после вчерашнего общения с Шульдихом он не ожидал увидеть немца в столь приподнятом настроении… да еще в такую рань. Это Шульдих-то! Который может по двенадцать часов спать, даже не будучи особо уставшим.  
\- А что это меня никто не разбудил? Мы же, вроде, куда-то собирались ехать?.. – смутно припомнил вдруг телепат, аппетитно хрустя хлопьями. Накануне Брэд действительно говорил ему что-то такое… только он был не в состоянии воспринять и осознать информацию.  
Кроуфорд допил неизменный черный кофе без сахара, приложил к губам салфетку и только после этого сказал:  
\- Я возьму с собой Наги вместо тебя.  
Шульдих недоверчиво посмотрел на невозмутимого Оракула из-под рыжей челки, потом перевел взгляд на откровенно недовольного Наоэ… Что здесь происходит? И с чего бы Брэду менять их планы, да еще, судя по всему, в самый последний момент?  
Озвучить эти интересные вопросы немец не успел, потому что в эту минуту в дверях появился Ран – и рыжему стало плевать на мотивы действий Кроуфорда, равно как и на весь окружающий мир.  
Ран никогда не завтракал с ними. Раньше. И его появление могло означать только одно…  
Жмурясь на яркий солнечный свет, заливающий всю просторную кухню, Фудзимия прошел внутрь и в нерешительности замер возле стола, проговорив с непонятной, полувопросительной интонацией:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Очень доброе, котенок, - за всех отозвался Шульдих, расплываясь в улыбке. Вместе с тем он отметил ненормальную бледность Рана, еще более заметную при таком ярком освещении. Смесь из нежности и тоски резанула сердце, а улыбка стала шире – вопреки всему.  
Сесть Рану было некуда: все четыре стула оказались заняты, а еще один из кухни куда-то исчез. Это и стало причиной замешательства Фудзимии, который чувствовал себя неудобно и глупо – как будто вломился туда, куда ему вход был заказан. Шульдих не читал его мысли, но по выражению его лица видел, что так оно и было. Переборов желание усадить котенка к себе на колени, телепат бесцеремонно повернулся к Наги:  
\- Чиби, ты ведь поел уже? Тогда будь добр, уступи место гостю.  
Было заметно, что мальчишка многое мог бы сказать, начиная с традиционного возмущения идиотским прозвищем, но он только нахмурился и поднялся, тем более что рассиживаться тут у него действительно не было причин. Шульдих, случайно взглянувший на Брэда, вдруг заметил, как провидец посмотрел на Рана… и улыбнулся.  
И только теперь до телепата дошло. Ай да Брэ-э-эд… В своем репертуаре. То есть, выходило так: если он уже не «против», то категорически «за» - третьего не дано. И процессом управлять он тоже предпочитает лично. Оставить Шульдиха дома, наедине с Раном, чтобы дать им возможность разобраться между собой… какая прелесть. Рыжий, прищурившись, смотрел на Кроуфорда и не знал, чего ему хочется больше: дать зарвавшемуся Оракулу по морде – или расцеловать.  
Хотя нет, со вторым он погорячился. За такое Брэд в него разрядит обойму и не поморщится.  
Еще раз взглянув на Рана, обласканного солнечными лучами, задумчиво размазывающего масло по румяному тосту, Шульдих передумал сердиться на Кроуфорда за инициативу. Разве можно на кого-то сердиться за возможность побыть рядом с таким чудом?  
\- Наги, Фарфарелло, нам пора, - сверившись со своими дорогущими и стильными – как и все вещи Кроуфорда – часами, сказал Брэд, вставая из-за стола.  
Наоэ сразу же вышел из кухни, а Фарфарелло не отказал себе в удовольствии напоследок слизнуть остатки клубничного джема с ножа, который ему сегодня, по случаю хорошего самочувствия, дали. Когда ирландец проходил мимо Рана, он вдруг встрепал алую шевелюру порывистым, но довольно осторожным жестом, и сверкнул в сторону Шульдиха белозубой, немного (или не немного?) безумной улыбкой:  
\- Не скучайте!  
Телепат иногда поражался тому, как в устах Фарфарелло практически любая фраза умудрялась становиться или пошлой, или кровожадной. Он подозревал, что это очень, очень оскорбляет Бога.  
Берсерк убрался, насвистывая какую-то странную мелодию, следом за ним ушел и Брэд, не говоря ни слова. На кухне стало тихо, хотя Шварц, казалось бы, не слишком-то шумели.  
Как ни странно, на выходку Фарфарелло Ран отреагировал спокойно – просто поправил взъерошенные волосы, а потом поднялся и подошел к шкафу, чтобы достать себе кружку – он не сделал этого сразу, видимо, потому, что не хотел лишний раз привлекать внимание. Когда он потянулся наверх, его футболка задралась, обнажая поясницу, выводя Шульдиха из состояния немого созерцания. Он в мгновение ока очутился у Рана за спиной и обнял его за талия, вынуждая откинуться назад и опереться на него. Немец в каком-то нервном возбуждении ждал реакции Фудзимии, пытаясь просчитать свои действия при любом раскладе.  
Ран не начал тут же вырываться и сердито шипеть – это уже радовало. С другой стороны, он ощутимо напрягся и не спешил оборачиваться, чтобы не показывать Шульдиху своего лица. Судя по всему, он пришел сюда, так и не убедившись в абсолютной правильности своих действий, и сейчас в спешном порядке хотел разобраться с тем, что он чувствует и чего хочет. Получалось у него плохо, он нервничал и осуждал себя за то, что вообще позволил чему-то начаться. Собственно говоря, такое положение вещей немца не удивило. Скорее, он даже ожидал этого. Оставалось теперь только помочь Рану расставить приоритеты и убедить, что ничего плохого он не делает. А уж с этим проблем возникнуть не должно.  
\- Как спалось? – понизив голос почти до шепота, спросил Шульдих, скользнув губами по спрятанному волосами уху, вынимая из рук Абиссинца пресловутую кружку и отставляя ее на стол.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Ран, все еще неподвижный, словно одеревеневший.  
\- Нормально? Правда? – бессмысленно переспросил телепат, просто чтобы говорить что-нибудь, чтобы выдыхать какие-нибудь слова и знать, что Ран услышит все необходимое в любом сочетании звуков. Шульдих мягко развернул его к себе, заправляя за ухо прядь волос, мимолетно касаясь щеки, губ, шеи, а второй рукой прижимая его к себе тесно, крепко.  
Когда Ран повернулся, солнце ударило ему прямо в глаза, на миг ослепляя. Он зажмурился, хмурясь, упираясь в разделочный стол, стоящий позади. Его лоб прорезала трогательная, еле заметная морщинка, и весь он, позолоченный горячим светом, растерянный, замешкавшийся, был похож на ребенка, желающего казаться взрослым, но оказавшегося в ситуации, обнажившей его детскость до предела.  
Так и не открывая глаз – неужели только солнце? – Ран прошептал ненужное «Правда» - и Шульдих выпил это слово с его губ – аккуратно, словно и не поцеловал, а просто – коснулся. Фиолетовые, невозможно яркие глаза со зрачками-бусинками все же открылись и взглянули на него с выражением упрека и благодарности.  
И только Фудзимия мог соединить в одно два противоречащих друг другу чувства.  
\- Шульдих… пусти, - а сам не двигается, не делает попытки освободиться. Чаша его внутренних весов ощутимо колеблется, он изо всех сил ищет опору, за которую можно было бы ухватиться, но находит только сияющие, такие ласковые сейчас голубые глаза под огненной челкой.  
Вместо ответа Шульдих снова коротко поцеловал его в губы, потихоньку хмелея от тепла его тела, от плавающего взгляда цвета фиалки, от звеняще-солнечной тишины вокруг.  
\- Не будь таким букой, котенок, - не узнавая собственного вмиг охрипшего голоса, произнес немец, беспорядочно оглаживая сухими ладонями плечи и спину Рана. – И не смей притворяться, что мы вчера посмотрели фильм и спокойно разошлись по комнатам.  
\- А разве не разошлись? – как за спасительную соломинку ухватился Фудзимия.  
\- Ну так это после чего было! – фразу Шульдих подкрепил бы поднятым кверху указательным пальцем, если бы ему не было так жаль отрываться от Рана. – Или ты сейчас будешь разыгрывать амнезию?  
\- Я все помню, - сердито выговорил Фудзимия, слегка задетый предположением, что он может вести себя так по-детски. – Просто…  
\- Просто что? – хмыкнул телепат, гадая, какую из пафосно-банальных причин выберет Ран.  
\- Просто я поддался слабости, и это было неправильно, - наконец сформулировал Айя. – Я уже давно один, я привык к этому и сейчас уже поздно что-то менять. Ни одному из нас это не нужно.  
\- Не решай за меня.  
\- Шульдих, послушай. Если это не обычная прихоть… если ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь… - Ран говорил все медленнее, и немец понял, то это-то и есть – главное. - Не надо. Мне уже все равно, ты это знаешь, но… это тяжело. И поэтому я хотел попросить отпустить меня. Все равно игра закончилась, я буду здесь только мешаться.  
\- Отпустить? – переспросил немец, пытаясь осознать смысл этого дурацкого слова. – Отпустить тебя? Ты что, спятил?  
Ран нахмурился, неодобрительно посмотрел на него и покачал головой:  
\- А ты мазохист?  
\- Не путай меня с Фарфарелло, - наставительно проговорил Шульдих. – И думай лучше о себе, а не обо мне. Я хочу только, чтобы ты запомнил: никуда я тебя отпускать не собираюсь, и отделаться от меня ты не сможешь, какие бы доводы ты мне ни приводил. Это понятно?  
\- Иными словами, первоначальный план не меняется: я делаю все, чего ты хочешь, - чуть резко выговорил Ран, теперь уже точно совершая движение, чтобы освободиться.  
\- Дурак ты все-таки, Фудзимия, - обреченно выдохнул Шульдих и поцеловал его наконец по-настоящему, жарко и глубоко.  
Несколько минут как-то выпали из общего временного потока, и, когда телепат отпустил алые, припухшие губы Рана, тот дышал прерывисто и никуда уходить уже не собирался.  
\- Так понятнее? – с тихой усмешкой спросил Шульдих, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
Он мог бы говорить долго, мог бы убеждать этого невыносимого упрямца… но Ран и так понял – по его голосу, по бережным прикосновениям, по сияющему напряжению, застывшему в глазах. Словами телепат не смог бы сказать больше.  
Ран кивнул и провел рукой по плечу Шульдиха, впервые прикасаясь к нему сам.  
\- Вот и отлично, с этим разобрались – надеюсь, окончательно, - просиял немец.  
Он быстро чмокнул Рана в губы и самолично усадил его за стол:  
\- Теперь завтрак - и планирование дня.  
На удивленный взгляд Фудзимии Шульдих пояснил:  
\- Папочка Брэд не просто так дал мне целый день халявы, так что надо воспользоваться на полную катушку!  
Ран, только сейчас, видимо, осознавший, во что он ввязался, вздохнул и глубокомысленно изрек:  
\- Да уж…  
Больше слов у него как-то и не нашлось. 

***  
Все дни, последовавшие за тем янтарно-солнечным утром на кухне, начали восприниматься Шульдихом под условным обозначением «после». И в этот «после»-период со временем творилось что-то странное. Секунды оставались секундами, а часы – часами, но телепат иногда не мог понять, сколько прошло времени. Восприятие его зависело только от одного: находится ли он рядом с Раном – или далеко от него. Деловые визиты и поездки тянулись, как безвкусная жвачка, а дома время встряхивалось, словно вылезшая из воды собака, и припускало вскачь, рассыпаясь бисеринками мгновений, которые Шульдих тщетно пытался удержать в ладонях. Ночь каждый раз становилась для него почти шоком: уже? Не может быть…  
Раньше немец обожал ночи, которые укрывали его уютной темнотой, подсвеченной при желании вывесками клубов и баров. Теперь он их… боялся, кажется. Ныряющий во мрак город своим особым ночным говором каждый раз напоминал, что прошел еще один день – вычеркнут из недлинного списка. А еще ночь значила теперь боль – предполагаемую, ожидаемую и тем более мучительную, что она принадлежала не ему.  
Когда Шульдих пришел к Рану во второй раз, тот попытался выставить его вон насмешкой.  
В третий раз он неудачно изобразил сердитость.  
В четвертый – промолчал.  
Телепат понимал, почему Ран не хочет подпускать его к себе в эти часы. Его задевала необходимость просить о помощи, он не любил показывать свою слабость и не хотел использовать дар Шульдиха. А немец отметал все это и отказывался слушать возражения. На самом деле он приходил к Рану не только ради него, но и ради себя.  
Ему было страшно. Знать, что совсем рядом он страдает, - страшно. Прикасаясь к разуму Рана, соединяясь с его ощущениями, Шульдих физически не мог быть один, быть вдали. Баюкая боль в колыбели дара, телепат бежал прочь от своего страха, и это был единственный способ спастись от ночи с ее многослойным, громоздким значением. 

Ран встретил его молчанием на шестой день «после». Он просто не мог ничего сказать, все силы тратя на то, чтобы дышать.  
Как и в предыдущие разы, Шульдих на несколько мгновений задержался на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту, разрываемую блеклым серебром лунных лучей. Окна в комнате были открыты нараспашку, слабый ветерок колыхал легкие занавески, отчего по полу струились, мерно колебались тени. Ран неподвижно лежал лицом к стене.  
Шульдих забрался под тонкое одеяло и привычно обнял его. Ран сжался под его прикосновением, судорожно выдохнув, и прижался к нему, ища защиты скорее бессознательно и зная, что это тепло принесет с собой облегчение.  
Телепат начал расплетать клубок боли, пытаясь отделить ее от разума Рана, но вдруг получил отпор: замкнувшись на боли, сознание Фудзимии блокировало все подступы к нему и делало усилия Шульдиха почти бесполезными. Он зацеплялся за отдельные фрагменты и кусочки, оставляя нетронутым основное.  
Задумавшись на несколько секунд, немец словно только сейчас ощутил в своих объятиях молодое сильное тело, и решение пришло само собой.  
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, Ран, - выдохнул Шульдих ему на ухо, укрывая его собой, переплетая их ноги. Одновременно его рука скользнула под футболку Рана, поглаживая впалый, вздрагивающий под прикосновениями живот. – Иначе я просто не смогу тебе помочь.  
Губы телепата нашли мочку уха, а рука плавно скользнула от живота к паху. Ран дернулся в попытке отстраниться и тихо, с каким-то почти детским испугом пробормотал:  
\- Шульдих… не надо.  
\- Не бойся, котенок. Я ничего не сделаю, я только… позволь мне помочь тебе, - зашептал Шульдих, целуя его шею и мягко навязывая его измученному разуму свои собственные ощущения. Слепое желание, как зараза, охватывало агонизирующее сознание, подчиняя, концентрируя на себе – ненадолго, но достаточно для того, чего добивался Шульдих. Слушая, как сбивается, становится совсем неглубоким дыхание Рана, рыжий пробрался рукой под резинку его легких хлопковых штанов, обхватывая ладонью твердеющий член.  
Теряясь в отраженных эмоциях, Ран выгнулся и накрыл его руку своей, задавая желаемый ритм.  
Шульдих прилежно ласкал его и думал, что спятит прямо сейчас. Съедет с катушек. Потому что на какой-то миг единственным его желанием стало содрать с них обоих штаны и просто трахать его, вбиваясь в обжигающее тело, забыв обо всем.  
На какой-то миг.  
Потом Шульдих почувствовал себя извращенцем, способным воспользоваться ситуацией с таким неповторимым цинизмом, что даже Фарфарелло обзавидовался бы. Он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и попытался сосредоточиться только на том, чтобы Рану было хорошо. А Ран… делал все, чтобы его благие намерения полетели в ад. Переплавленная в возбуждение боль выламывала его тело, заставляя с силой тереться о Шульдиха, запрокидывать голову, подставляться под поцелуи жадных губ. Когда телепат уже решил, что больше не может выносить всего этого, Ран в последний раз выгнулся, низко застонал и обмяк в его руках.  
Именно этого момента ждал Шульдих, и именно сейчас собраться оказалось очень трудно. Он плавно погрузился в сознание Рана – теперь уже беспрепятственно – и начал ставить блоки, которые не позволили бы боли вернуться на вновь освобожденное место. Сделать это оказалось достаточно просто: расслабленный, мягкий, как сырая глина, Ран был похож на пустой сосуд, который можно наполнить чем угодно. Он сначала лежал молча, не двигаясь, но потом зашевелился, медленно приходя в себя.  
\- Шульдих… я… - начал он хрипло, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, взглядывая на него ошеломленными глазами из-за паутинки растрепавшихся волос.  
\- Все хорошо, котенок, - улыбнулся телепат, чувствуя, как болезненно растягиваются губы. Он убрал падающие на лицо Рана пряди и поцеловал его. – А теперь спи.  
Ран моргнул пару раз, хотел что-то добавить или спросить, но потом закрыл глаза и почти сразу же провалился в сон.  
Шульдих еще около получаса прислушивался к его ощущениям, следя за тем, чтобы во сне Рану не стало хуже и укрепляя ментальную броню, защищающую его от всех кошмаров – реальных или принадлежащих царству сновидений.  
Потом он тихо встал и пошел в ванную. 

***  
Весь вечер восьмого дня «после» Шульдих провел в компании своего обожаемого начальника и их еще более обожаемых клиентов. Он честно старался смотреть на часы пореже, но в конце концов все-таки получил от Кроуфорда предупреждающий недовольный взгляд. А что он мог сделать? Ему было скучно, он не выспался с утра и уже устал, чувствуя, как в затылке у него просверлили отверстие и медленно заливают туда свинец, который вот-вот растечется от неосторожного движения к вискам. Проще говоря, Шульдиху хотелось домой.  
Было уже около одиннадцати, когда они собрались уезжать. Немец уныло брел за Оракулом к машине, понимая, что до возвращения в родное тепло придется подождать еще как минимум полчаса.  
Кроуфорд коротко взглянул на него и скорее констатировал, чем спросил:  
\- За руль, полагаю, придется сесть мне.  
\- Классный ты все-таки провидец, Брэд, - проговорил Шульдих, сдерживая зевок. Едва загрузившись в машину, он откинул голову на подголовник и немного отрегулировал сидение так, чтобы находиться в полулежащем положении. Тяжесть начинала пульсировать, отдаваясь по всему телу неприятным эхом, и ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
\- Ты стал быстро уставать. Плохо спишь по ночам? – спросил Кроуфорд, заводя мотор.  
Шульдих быстро глянул на него и снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь максимально расслабиться.  
\- Нет, все отлично. Просто эти старики были ну такими тоскливо-испорченными… Тебе-то не приходится копаться в их заплесневевших мыслях.  
\- Осмелюсь напомнить, что это твоя работа, - сухо заметил Брэд, выруливая на дорогу с довольно оживленным движением.  
Телепат легкомысленно хмыкнул, Оракул предпочел не развивать тему, и дальше они ехали молча. Шульдих думал о том, что головная боль сейчас – это плохо. Нет, хуже, чем просто плохо. Потому что дома был Ран – и неизвестно, в каком состоянии. Едва зацепив эту мысль, телепат усилием воли оборвал ее, зная, что сейчас начнет бессмысленно себя накручивать и в итоге все окончательно испортит. Его рассуждения перенаправились в другую, более приятную сторону. Именно в этот момент вяло плывущий по окрестностям дар, который лень было сдерживать, выцепил заинтересовавшую немца фразу. В совпадения он не верил и решил, что это знак свыше.  
\- Брэд, можешь остановить здесь? – попросил он, выпрямляясь.  
\- Где – здесь?  
\- Ну прямо вот тут, рядом с этим зданием.  
\- Шульдих, что за причуды? Тебе пешком прогуляться захотелось? Сомневаюсь, что ты осилишь несколько километров, - с раздражением сказал Оракул, но все-таки свернул на обочину.  
\- Я вернусь через минуту, не смей уезжать без меня, - вместо благодарности выдал Шульдих - и выскользнул из кондиционированной прохлады салона в загазованную душную темноту.  
Вернулся он действительно быстро, причем с довольной улыбкой от уха до уха.  
\- Ну и? – покосился на него Кроуфорд, возвращая машину в стеклянно-железную реку, плывущую по дороге.  
\- Я очень близок к осуществлению давнишней мечты, - туманно ответил Шульдих, снова расплываясь по удобному сидению.  
Расспрашивать его дальше не менее уставший Брэд не стал – у него и своих забот хватало, помимо дел этих двоих. 

Еще не войдя в дом, Шульдих приласкал даром сознание Рана, и половину усталости с него как рукой сняло, когда он понял, что тот спокойно смотрит в гостиной телевизор.  
Кроуфорд, едва оказавшись внутри, скрылся в направлении спальни, а немец отправился получать вознаграждение за длинный, утомительный день вдали от Фудзимии. Он на ходу расстегнул и снял белый френч, стащил с головы бандану, позволяя буйной рыжей растительности рассыпаться, как ей вздумается, и бросил все на спинку дивана. Себя он точно так же уложил на этот прекрасный предмет мебели и одновременно – на не менее прекрасного Рана, который молча, с теплой полуулыбкой наблюдал за ним.  
\- Я когда-нибудь уволюсь. Точно, - глубокомысленно изрек Шульдих, пристраивая воинственно настроенную против всего остального тела голову на коленях Фудзимии.  
\- Труд облагораживает. Он сделал из обезьяны человека, - напомнил Ран, осторожно вплетая пальцы в густую рыжую гриву.  
Шульдих вздохнул от удовольствия и жалобно пробормотал:  
\- По-моему, меня он возвращает к первобытному состоянию.  
\- Что, так плохо?  
\- У-жас-но, - по слогам выговорил телепат и для убедительности выпучил глаза. Эффекта он добился, можно сказать, потрясающего: Ран фыркнул и закусил губу, – неужто чтобы не рассмеяться? – а потом наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Шульдих отлично помнил, что это уже восьмой день… но он все равно не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Ран – колючий, неприступный Ран – может дотрагиваться до него, перебирать его волосы, ласкать его рот томительным, нежным поцелуем – как сейчас.  
\- Все еще ужасно? – вздернув бровь, спросил Фудзимия, отстраняясь от него.  
Рыжий сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно посчитал до пяти и почти обычным своим голосом отозвался:  
\- Уже лучше. Да, определенно лучше.  
Ему неудержимо хотелось банально потискать Рана, как большую плюшевую игрушку – это Фудзимию-то! – но он не решался искушать судьбу настолько, поэтому просто поймал его руку и принялся водить пальцами по линиям на ладонях.  
\- Что смотришь? Опять классика? – спросил он просто для того, чтобы спросить что-нибудь, чтобы не терять ощущения выскальзывающей из-под ног реальности.  
\- Нет, что-то из недавно вышедшего, - Ран переплел их пальцы, захватывая руку Шульдиха в ловушку. – Так, ничего особенного. Невнятный сюжет и невнятные герои.  
\- Тогда вырубай телевизор, потому что я вообще-то пришел должок свой получить, - скомандовал немец.  
\- Хм? – этот неповторимый фудзимиевский звук способен был передавать очень обширную гамму эмоцию. На сей раз это было недоумение.  
\- Я же говорил, что заставлю тебя почитать мне на немецком? Вот время-то и пришло.  
Шульдих злорадно хихикнул, заметив, как вытянулось лицо Рана. Судя по всему, Фудзимия и думать забыл о «настоятельной рекомендации» телепата, хотя тот был уверен, что Ран читал купленные ими учебники.  
Рыжий потянулся за френчем и вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшую книжечку в темно-коричневом переплете с золотыми тиснеными буквами.  
\- Ты спрашивал, что мне нравится. Вот, - он протянул томик Рану. При этом ему показалось, что Фудзимия с большим трудом удерживает на лице выражение невозмутимости.  
\- Боже, Шульдих, где ты это взял?  
\- Купил.  
Ран с сомнением покрутил книгу в руках, обвел пальцами золото заглавия:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что нашел в первом попавшемся книжном немецкие переводы европейских поэтов-модернистов?  
Шульдих попытался прикинуть, где в вопросе кроется подвох, но решил в итоге брать наглостью:  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- А магазин, я полагаю, ты вскрыл, потому что они уже закрыты, - продолжал теоретизировать Фудзимия.  
Рыжий от возмущения даже приподнялся с удобных теплых коленей – совсем чуть-чуть:  
\- Я что, похож на кого-то мелкого воришку?!  
Вместо ответа Ран открыл книгу и продемонстрировал телепату сделанную на форзаце по-японски изящную надпись. Надпись эта гласила: «Госпоже Еве Штальман с наилучшими пожеланиями от коллег».  
\- Шульдих…  
Загнанный в угол немец поднял руки в примиряющем жесте:  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Я одолжил это у одной милой пожилой леди.  
\- А она об этом знает? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Ран.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – повторил попытку изобразить благородное возмущение рыжий. - Она мне лично книгу отдала!  
Фудзимия и бровью не повел:  
\- Переформулирую: а она об этом помнит?  
Телепат скис и сложил руки на груди:  
\- Фууу, Ран, как можно быть таким скучным!  
\- Как можно быть таким наглым! – парировал Фудзимия.  
\- Нет, ну мне что, тащиться сейчас к этой маразматичной карге, чтобы книжку ей вернуть? Обойдется! – категорично объявил Шульдих, а через несколько секунд, не дождавшись реакции своего прокурора, добавил: - Был бы у меня дома такой сборник, я бы его и взял. Но надо же идти на какие-то жертвы, когда в душе просыпается тяга к искусству?  
Судя по выражению лица Рана, он не очень-то верил, что в Шульдихе именно к искусству тяга проснулась. Тем не менее, что-то прикинув про себя, Фудзимия коротко, но подчеркнуто тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Ладно. Но почему именно модерн?  
\- А почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами Шульдих. – Они все, по-моему, были немного сумасшедшими, а это интересно.  
\- Ну и логика у тебя… - хмыкнул Ран, листая книгу.  
\- Очень даже логичная логика. Мне, знаешь ли, правильных банальностей в жизни вот так хватает, - телепат выразительно чиркнул себя по горлу ребром ладони. – А в этих стихах хоть какие-то проблески свежести, неординарности. Правда, некоторые – ну уж совсем бред…  
\- Поэтам наверняка было бы интересно твое авторитетное мнение, - ядовито заметил Ран. – Кого ты хочешь? Я не слишком разбираюсь в этом.  
\- Все равно. Давай Верлена, - наугад предложил Шульдих, чувствуя, как боль расширяется, распирая голову, и закрывая глаза.  
Послышалось шуршание страниц. Ран кашлянул, и, когда он заговорил, голос его звучал не совсем уверенно:  
\- Если что, я сразу предупреждаю: ты сам напросился. И не смей смеяться над моим произношением, а то получишь этой же книгой по голове.  
Учитывая, как Шульдих себя чувствовал сейчас, угроза прозвучала поистине устрашающе.  
\- Я не буду смеяться, котенок. Просто почитай мне, - тихо и серьезно попросил телепат, дотронувшись до его руки.  
И он начал читать. Первое попавшееся стихотворение.  
Как будто в насмешку. «Благоразумие».

Дай руку, не дыши - присядем под листвой,  
Уже все дерево готово к листопаду,  
Но серая листва хранит еще прохладу  
И света лунного оттенок восковой.

Давай забудемся. Взгляни перед собой.  
Пусть ветер осени возьмет себе в награду  
Усталую любовь, забытую отраду,  
И гладит волосы, задетые совой.

Отвыкнем от надежд. И, душу не тираня,  
Сердца научатся покою умиранья  
У красок...*

\- Ран, - вздрогнув, оборвал его Шульдих, распахивая глаза.  
\- Черт, я же говорил, что это плохая затея, - раздраженно и неуловимо расстроенно сказал Фудзимия, резко закрывая книгу.  
\- Да нет, дело не в этом. Просто стихотворение попалось… не очень.  
\- А что в нем? – уже спокойно спросил Ран. – Я ведь почти не понимаю смысла, так – некоторые слова знакомы.  
\- Да неважно, - натянуто улыбнулся Шульдих, досадуя на самого себя. Что за глупость: так реагировать на простое стихотворение… Совсем нервы ни к черту стали.  
\- Хорошо. Попробуем другое.  
Снова шелест страниц… и снова глубокий сильный голос, читающий на этот раз «Лунное сияние»:

У вас душа - изысканный пейзаж,  
Где пляшут маски, вьются бергамаски,  
Бренча на лютнях и шутя, - глаза ж  
У всех печальны сквозь прорезы маски…**

Для человека, который две недели назад немецкого алфавита не знал, Ран читал очень прилично. Акцент, конечно, был сильный, но он в основном правильно выбирал интонацию, не делал ошибок в прочтении… да и разве это было важно Шульдиху? Он слушал бы его, даже если бы Ран перевирал половину слов, потому что этот невозмутимый мальчик старался для него и хотел сделать ему приятное – это ощущалось в ровном, теплом эмоциональном фоне, исходящем от него. К укорененному, величественному покою, который так поразил телепата в прошлый раз, добавились мягкость, какая-то странная уязвимость. Это было красиво и почему-то немножко больно.  
Расслабившись, почти засыпая под сладкую колыбельную, Шульдих чуть не пропустил момент, когда в эмоциях Рана начали проскальзывать тревожные нотки. Немец открыл глаза и заметил, что он, держа книгу почти на вытянутой руке, слегка щурится, хотя в комнате было светло.  
Шульдиху захотелось громко выматериться. На самого себя. Раньше Ран почти все время читал, а теперь телепат часто видел его в гостиной возле телевизора – то ли смотрящего его, то ли просто слушающего. Можно было догадаться, что своим привычкам Фудзимия не просто так изменил. У него начали быстро уставать глаза, и чтение теперь приходилось ограничивать.  
Твою мать…  
\- Котенок, а ты уверен, что ты не немец? – с улыбкой спросил Шульдих, забирая из его рук книгу, как только Ран дочитал сонет Рембо.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – хмуро отозвался Фудзимия.  
Как бы ни хотелось рыжему еще поваляться вот так, он все-таки сел.  
\- Практически нет, - телепат сладко потянулся и обнял Рана. – Ах ты моя одаренная конфетка!  
\- Мы, по-моему, договорились, - недовольно поморщился Ран, не делая попыток вырваться.  
\- Конечно, договорились… котеночек… Кисуууля! – протянул немец, одаривая его звонким поцелуем в щеку.  
Ран фыркнул как настоящий кот и с серьезностью, достойной императора, предупредил:  
\- Шульдих, не нарывайся.  
А потом он потер глаза рукой – таким простым жестом.  
Шульдих почувствовал, что бледнеет, и через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Не буду.  
Он притянул Рана к себе, пытаясь в жадном поцелуе спрятаться от ощущения подступающей к ним темноты. 

* Перевод А. Гелескула  
** Перевод Г. Шенгели 

***  
Это была тринадцатая ночь, посреди которой Шульдиха вдруг вышвырнуло из сна. Он был один в своей спальне, и в этом не было ничего особенного, кроме одного: два дня назад Ран, поддавшись уговорам телепата, перебрался к нему в комнату. А сейчас Шульдих, еще не открывая глаз, понял, что Фудзимии здесь нет. Метнувшись даром по всему дому, мгновенно охватывая его от подвала до крыши, касаясь трех спящих разумов, немец вскочил с кровати. Липкий страх плеснулся в нем, выталкивая из спальни. Шульдих быстро спустился по лестнице, почти добежал до входной двери и как был - босиком, в одних штанах от пижамы – выскочил на улицу. До этого момента телепат, кажется, вообще ни о чем не думал, двигаясь машинально, словно он до сих пор спал.  
Как только он распахнул дверь, в глаза бросилась притулившаяся на ограждении, идущем вдоль дороги, одинокая фигурка, резко выделяющаяся из густоты теней светлой одеждой.  
Обхватив себя руками, Ран неподвижно вглядывался в даль, мягко мерцающую желтыми огнями фонарей.  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Шульдих почувствовал, как успокаивается сердце и стихает противный звон в ушах. Поддавшись иррациональной панике, он даже не подумал проверить пространство за пределами дома, хотя в таком случае он бы сразу нашел свою пропажу.  
Нацепив на лицо что-то вроде улыбки, он подошел к Рану и сел рядом с ним, поеживаясь от свежего ветерка, тронувшего горячую кожу.  
\- Хоть бы обулся, - сказал Фудзимия, покосившись на его босые ступни.  
\- Сволочь ты, Ран, - проворковал немец, не глядя на него. – Сначала пугаешь до полусмерти, а потом о здоровье беспокоишься.  
\- Пугаю? Чем?  
\- Да тем, что исчезаешь вот так, - повысил голос рыжий. Вообще он не собирался этого делать, но как-то вдруг, резко, горло сдавило понимание, что так будет всегда, хоть и не сейчас. Он будет просыпаться в одиночестве, только поиски станут бессмысленны. И это – сильно бьющееся сердце, ощущение тянущей пустоты внутри – его будущее.  
Еще одна ступень осознания.  
\- Шульдих, ради бога, - слегка нахмурился Ран, отбрасывая с лица челку. – Куда я могу деться? Мне даже идти некуда. Просто… жарко было, решил освежиться. А тебя будить не хотел.  
Шульдих знал, что за «жарко» выгнало Рана из дома. Такое «жарко», которое телепат мог почувствовать даже сквозь сон, потому что их сознания соприкасались. Ему необязательно даже было читать мысли Фудзимии, чтобы понять: Ран чувствует себя виноватым за то, что Шульдих по полночи возится с ним, а утром выползает из постели полуживым.  
\- Может, надо было записку на подушке оставить? – съязвил Ран, отвлекая его от размышлений.  
\- Лучше бы просто разбудил меня, - не принял его тона Шульдих, разглаживая прохладный черный шелк штанов.  
Фудзимия промолчал, и по его упрямо поджатым губам немец понял, что и в следующий раз он предпочтет просто уйти подальше, чтобы пережидать боль самостоятельно. По-другому он не мог и не умел жить. А переучиваться было поздно.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – тихо спросил Шульдих, рассматривая в профиль задумчиво-сосредоточенное лицо Рана.  
\- Самый дурацкий вопрос, который я когда-либо слышал от телепата.  
\- Много ты их знаешь?  
\- Да мне и одного тебя хватает с избытком, - фыркнул Ран, искоса глянув на него темными глазами, в которых мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Я не хочу читать, скажи сам, - вернулся к своему вопросу Шульдих.  
Ран помолчал, потом пожал плечами и ответил – медленно и словно неохотно:  
\- Так… ни о чем в особенности. Знаешь, как бывает: мысли перескакивают с одного на другое – не успеваешь следить и сосредоточиться не можешь. Думаю о родителях, об Айе… о Вайсс, - он запнулся, видимо, прокручивая в голове «светлые моменты», пережитые им за годы работы под крылом Персии, но потом продолжил – еще медленнее: - О тебе… о нас. О том, какую книгу я хотел прочитать. О том, какой будет осень в этом году…  
«И увижу ли я ее» - повисло в воздухе.  
\- И что ты думаешь о нас? – выбрал Шульдих самую интересную и не очень болезненную тему, придвигаясь к нему, укладывая подбородок на твердое теплое плечо Рана.  
\- Что это все странно, нелогично и похоже на безумие, - честно ответил Фудзимия.  
Шульдих, прищурившись, смотрел на фонарь, стоящий чуть в стороне: его формы расплывались, а свет как будто выходил за пределы стеклянной оболочки и расходился по сторонам неровными лучами. Это тоже было странно, нелогично, пожалуй, но красиво.  
\- Подумаешь – безумие… После нескольких лет бок о бок с Фарфарелло меня этим словом не напугаешь, - улыбнулся телепат.  
\- А я и не пугаю. Просто говорю, как думаю, – ты же спросил.  
\- А ты… жалеешь, что так все получилось? – задал новый вопрос Шульдих и тут же прикусил себе язык: ответ ему был важен, но, учитывая прямолинейность Фудзимии… он не был уверен, что готов услышать его прямо сейчас.  
Ран вздохнул и долго молчал, прежде чем твердо, уверенно сказать:  
\- Нет, Шульдих. Я ни о чем не жалею. Какой в этом смысл? Все случилось так, как случилось.  
\- Ну а если бы в сожалениях был смысл… что тогда? – осторожно уточнил рыжий, целуя его плечо сквозь ткань футболки.  
Ран усмехнулся, как маленький аловолосый чертенок, и повернулся к нему:  
\- Пожалуй, я бы и тогда не стал расстраиваться, что ты оказался такой наглой сволочью, Шульдих.  
Один-один.  
Телепат расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя себя щенком, которого суровый хозяин погладил по голове. Ощущение сдавившей сердце тяжести отступило, и он вдруг почувствовал, какой теплой и нежной была эта ночь.  
\- Рад, что ты так думаешь, котенок, - искренне сказал Шульдих, мысленно сделав себе пометку расквитаться за «сволочь» с когтистым пушистиком при первой же возможности. – Слушай, пошли спать, а? Все-таки кое-кому завтра на работу с утра.  
\- Не дави на жалость – я тебя из постели не вытаскивал, - полушутя ответил Ран, поднимаясь.  
\- Ну это как сказать… - изрек глубокомысленно Шульдих и, успокоенный, почти счастливый, потащил Фудзимию в дом. 

***  
На восемнадцатый день зеленые глаза Балинеза неестественно распахнулись при виде подходящего к фургону Шульдиха. Он посмотрел на незваного гостя зло и опасливо, а потом в гамму эмоций добавилось изумление – когда Кудо заметил, что толпящиеся возле магазина школьницы в едином порыве расходятся, весело щебеча.  
Девчонок Шульдих разогнал исключительно потому, что их высокие голоса и пронзительный смех неслабо раздражали, хотя посмотреть на удивленное лицо Кудо тоже было приятно. Позерство в телепате было неистребимо.  
\- Не дергайся, Балинез, я тебя не укушу, - в почти приветливой улыбке осклабился Шульдих, услышав далеко не безобидные мысли Йоджи.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – предсказуемо спросил Кудо, всем своим видом показывая, что к нему лучше не приближаться.  
Немец вытянул из стоящей на земле высокой вазы розу, поднес к носу благоухающий алый бутон:  
\- Может, я за цветочками… А ты весь такой сердитый. Нельзя же так с клиентами!  
\- Ты моим клиентом можешь быть только в одном случае: если мне тебя закажут, - фальшиво улыбнулся Йоджи. - И поставь цветок на место. А хотя нет… лучше выброси: все равно ты его уже отравил, наверное.  
\- Да нет, зачем же выбрасывать… Раз уж ты так добр и отдаешь мне его… Подарю Рану, - расцвел Шульдих, касаясь нежных лепестков розы.  
Кудо стиснул зубы, прожигая его взглядом, а потом как можно равнодушнее порекомендовал:  
\- Если это все, зачем ты приходил, тогда вали отсюда.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что ты не в том положении, чтобы распоряжаться? – слишком мягко спросил Шульдих. – Ты хоть представляешь себе, что я могу с тобой сделать – даже не двигаясь с места?  
\- Догадываюсь, - хмыкнул Йоджи. – Но если ты у нас такой крутой, то будь добр: или выполняй угрозы, или гуляй себе, а капать мне на нервы не надо.  
Рыжий вздохнул и покачал головой:  
\- Надо же, такой молодой – и такой нервный… Ладно, торчать тут с тобой мне все равно не резон. Я пришел кое-что забрать.  
\- Ты уже кое-что забрал, - резко сказал Кудо, сдирая с себя рабочий фартук, чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
\- Невежливо говорить о человеке как о неодушевленном предмете, - наставительно заметил телепат, вертя в пальцах крепкий длинный стебель розы.  
\- А ходить вокруг да около, видя, что собеседник тебя не переваривает, - вежливо? – спросил Йоджи, теряя терпение.  
Шульдих все-таки снизошел до прямого (ну, почти прямого) ответа:  
\- В общем, мне нужно кое-что длинное, холодное и острое.  
Кудо замер, а когда он заговорил, голос его звучал странно глухо:  
\- Зачем тебе его катана?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- С самого начала ты не позволил ему забрать меч… Почему сейчас? – сделал вид, что не расслышал его, Кудо.  
\- Ты все еще не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, - хмурясь, напомнил телепат. – Просто отдай мне катану, и твоя заветная мечта исполнится: я исчезну.  
Шульдих понял, что прокололся: увидев, как изменилось выражение лица и вообще манера поведения рыжего, Йоджи насторожился и уже не собирался отступать, пока не выяснит, что к чему. Дурацкая все-таки была затея… Телепат начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы просто стереть внимательному Балинезу память и самостоятельно взять то, что ему нужно, – как он это делал всегда.  
\- Кудо, ты хоть заметил, что я тебя по-хорошему прошу? – криво улыбаясь, обратился к нему немец. - Мог бы заставить принести мне ее в зубах – и дело с концом.  
\- Но раз не заставил – значит, были причины. Какие?  
Отличный вопрос. Тот самый, который Шульдих задавал себе с самого утра. И не то чтобы ответа не было… Он был, даже несколько вариантов, только вот ему ни один не нравился.  
\- Ой, прости, забыл отчитаться перед тобой, - скорее зло, чем язвительно, фыркнул Шульдих. – Напоминаю: мы друг друга задерживаем. Я жду.  
\- Меча здесь нет, он в квартире, которую я снимаю. Но я не отдам тебе его до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь, что происходит, - упрямо заявил Йоджи.  
Что происходит? Тоже замечательный вопрос. И на него ответ имелся один – хотел Шульдих принимать его или нет.  
Телепат слышал, как Кудо перебирает в голове варианты, почему-то сразу отбрасывая некоторые и ощупью подбираясь к тому, что было главным. Детектив, мать его…  
От смеси эмоций Балинеза – кипучей, горько-тревожной – на душе заскребли кошки. Отгоняя от себя ненужные, глупые мысли, Шульдих тряхнул головой:  
\- Тогда я заберу его сам. Спасибо, адрес уже знаю, - одарив Йоджи еще одной перекошенной улыбкой, рыжий пошел обратно к машине, не замечая, что шипы розы, которую он держал в руках, впиваются в ладонь.  
Далеко уйти он не успел: его схватили за плечо и резко развернули, так что он чуть не потерял равновесие.  
\- Кудо, у тебя совсем инстинкт самосохранения отсутствует? Как категория? – рявкнул Шульдих, мигом теряя остатки своего добродушия.  
Йоджи отпустил его и отошел на пару шагов, не спуская с лица телепата напряженного взгляда.  
\- Шульдих… пожалуйста, - с видимым усилием выдавил он. – С Айей ведь все в порядке?  
Телепат застыл, очень четко осознавая, что он и пришел-то сюда только ради этого вопроса. Ради того, чтобы увидеть еще в чьих-то глазах этот страх, так знакомый ему. Чтобы расковырять еще сильнее и без того кровоточащее сердце. Чтобы выплеснуть на кого-нибудь боль, которой было слишком много внутри и с которой он уже не мог справляться. Детское желание «если мне плохо, то пусть и ему будет плохо» застило глаза, хотя Шульдих только сейчас это понял. Понял – и ужаснулся собственной мелочной жестокости и идиотизму. В конце концов, Ран никому ничего не рассказал – значит, не хотел. И Балинеза это касаться не должно. Выходило, что надо молча уйти, оставив все как есть.  
И именно в тот момент, когда он пришел к этому логичному и правильному выводу, его рот словно сам собой открылся, выговаривая сухое, безжизненное:  
\- Он умирает, Йоджи.  
Три слова отняли у него столько сил, что, когда Кудо подскочил к нему и схватил за грудки, он даже не стал сопротивляться и болтался, встряхиваемый, как тряпичная кукла.  
\- Какого черта?! Ты что несешь? Что ты сделал?! – со злым испугом спрашивал его Йоджи, не веря и одновременно обвиняя. Выглядели они оба так дико, что проходившая мимо молодая мамаша с коляской ускорила шаги, втянув голову в плечи. Больше на улице, как ни странно, никого не было, иначе они точно привлекли бы внимание.  
Шульдих перехватил запястья Кудо, заставляя разжать руки и выпустить лацканы его пиджака.  
\- В том, что он заболел, нет моей вины, так что не ори на меня! – сказал телепат – то ли ему, то ли себе.  
В глазах Йоджи заметалась растерянность, враз остудившая его пыл. Он снова отошел и вдруг совершенно бессмысленно взглянул на часы – обычные, без сюрприза внутри. Под внешней спокойностью невозможно было угадать то, что чуть не сбило Шульдиха с ног: завихрившийся, как торнадо, страх (этого он ждал, да?), нежелание верить, острая, ощущаемая почти физически боль и – непонятно почему – вина. Были в этом месиве эмоцией и еще какие-то оттенки, но Шульдих быстро опустил между ним и собой сплошной непроницаемый экран. Главное он и так уже знал: Йоджи правильно понял, что телепату не было резона обманывать его. А еще, хоть и неприятно было это осознавать, Кудо считал правду с его лица, как с открытой книги. Может быть, это убедило его больше, чем любые логические выкладки.  
\- И… - неуверенно, словно после своей вспышки он перегорел, начал Кудо.  
\- Это серьезно, и времени осталось не так много, - сразу припечатал Шульдих, чувствуя, что расспросов он не выдержит. Опустив глаза, немец смотрел на окровавленную ладонь и не понимал, почему не чувствует боли.  
Йоджи молчал, невыносимо долго молчал… и Шульдих был ему благодарен за это. Всадив в него нож, телепат чувствовал только непомерную усталость. Взваленная на две пары плеч ноша не стала легче.  
\- Почему ты его не отпустишь? – тихо спросил Кудо, сминая рукой пышную белую хризантему – лепестки белыми перышками опускались на землю, умирая. – В тебе хоть что-то человеческое есть?  
Шульдих вздрогнул, но ответил ровно, спокойно:  
\- Он живет у нас на правах гостя, так что не записывай меня в маньяки раньше времени.  
Как ни странно, Йоджи поверил в это легко – или сделал вид, что поверил. По крайней мере, он задал только один вопрос:  
\- Если он гость, могу я его увидеть?  
Месяц назад Шульдих сказал бы «нет», и разговор на этом закончился бы. Ему было бы элементарно плевать, что там чувствует Балинез и какие у него мысли… но сейчас ему вдруг стало жаль Йоджи. Просто по-человечески, без каких-либо оговорок, жаль.  
Заставив замолчать всколыхнувшееся собственническое чувство, телепат сказал:  
\- Можешь.  
Кудо покосился на него и уже не спросил, а как бы предупредил:  
\- Завтра.  
Это было очень логично, но Шульдих все равно слегка поморщился. Это было чертовски глупо, но он боялся подпускать к Рану Кудо – именно Кудо из всей их команды. Потому что Айя действительно был теперь абсолютно свободен: их сделка сама собой оказалась забыта в тот момент, когда Ран потянулся к нему в темноте гостиной, доверяясь ему. И если бы он вдруг решил уйти с Йоджи, назад… Шульдих не знал, повернулся ли бы у него язык запретить.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Но учти: придешь не один или с оружием, попытаешься причинить вред Шварц – убью.  
Сказано это было таким тоном, что у Йоджи не возникло ни малейшего сомнения: убьёт. Потом Шульдих слегка улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- Ах да, если попадешься Кроуфорду, мне даже стараться не придется: он тебя сам пристрелит.  
\- Учту, - холодно отозвался Кудо.  
\- А катана…  
\- Принесу с собой.  
\- Умный котенок, - хмыкнул телепат, отправляя адрес дома прямо в блондинистую голову. – Раньше трех чтоб духу твоего не было.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Йоджи.  
Что еще добавить, Шульдих не знал, поэтому без лишний прощаний ушел. Чувствовал он себя отвратительно, но – странное дело – ему казалось, что он сделал что-то хорошее. 

***  
Утро девятнадцатого дня встретило Рана ощущением скольжения чего-то нежно-прохладного по коже.  
Сидя рядом с ним на постели, Шульдих водил по спине Рана розой – той самой, взятой накануне у Кудо. За ночь бутон почти распустился, и цветок теперь ласкал взгляд пышной красотой, а обоняние – сильным сладким ароматом.  
Фудзимия спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, обняв ее руками, и просыпаться категорически не желал. Сначала. Потом манипуляции немца все же сделали свое дело: он повернул голову, моргая на него сонными глазами и хмурясь – еще, кажется, не совсем понимая, зачем.  
Вид заспанного Рана доставлял Шульдиху особенное удовольствие. Это замкнутое, гордое, непробиваемое существо в первые минуты пробуждения выглядело – невероятно! – обычным человеком, хотя и пыталось сразу же натянуть на лицо повседневную маску. Маска садилась криво, и выглядел Ран не грозно, а скорее забавно.  
Именно таким Фудзимия и был сейчас – разнеженно-сердитым, готовым защищать себя, но еще не знающим, от чего. Шульдих улыбнулся и хлопнул его цветком по носу, а потом мазнул алыми лепестками по губам. Ошарашенный и явно сбитый с толку дурманящим запахом, Ран резко сел, повернувшись и чуть не сбив заботливо отставленный телепатом в сторону поднос.  
Его-то Фудзимия и заметил в следующее мгновение. Окинув подозрительным взглядом чашку с дымящимся чаем и тарелку с тостами, он хмуро воззрился на рыжего:  
\- Что это?  
\- Завтрак в постель, - торжественно объявил Шульдих, словно он приволок в спальню сервированный стол, и погладил Рана по щеке розой.  
Фудзимия несколько секунд смотрел на него, не мигая, а потом начал осматривать всю комнату, будто сканируя ее глазами.  
\- Ты чего? – чуть-чуть прибалдел немец.  
\- Ищу, - коротко отозвался Ран.  
\- Я вижу, что ищешь. А что конкретно?  
\- Куда ты мог спрятать настоящего, привычного и почти нормального Шульдиха.  
Реплика Рана прозвучала так спокойно, лицо было так непроницаемо, что любой бы поверил в его абсолютную серьезность при всем идиотизме предположения. Любой, кроме Шульдиха. Телепат уже давно понял, что напрасно вычеркнул чувство юмора из списка достоинств Фудзимии. Оно у него было, просто весьма своеобразное.  
\- Котенок, ты разбиваешь мое сердце. Я что, даже не могу разик принести тебе чай в постель, раз уж кофе ты не пьешь? – трагически вопросил Шульдих.  
\- По какому поводу? – не повелся Ран, заломив бровь.  
\- Ну… - телепат лег, повернувшись и положив голову ему на колени. – Ты ровно месяц живешь у нас.  
\- И все? – уточнил Ран со странной интонацией – словно он был в чем-то разочарован, но изо всех сил пытается скрыть это.  
Шульдих прикрыл глаза, пряча озорной блеск, и пожал плечами:  
\- А чем не повод? – он стянул с тарелки один тост и захрустел им, безуспешно пытаясь не крошить. Фудзимия наблюдал за ним, как за малым дитем, но потом все-таки взял свой чай, уже начинавший остывать.  
Пригубив душистый напиток, Ран покосился на цветок, который Шульдих по-прежнему держал в руке:  
\- Надо же, даже роза… Ты просто превосходишь самого себя.  
\- Я, между прочим, не чужд романтики, - заверил рыжий и, взяв его за свободную руку, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Ран вздрогнул и чуть не выплеснул на себя чай, слегка покраснев. Шульдих смотрел на него снизу вверх и понимал, что для него сейчас длится один из моментов, которые однозначно можно отнести к категории счастливых. Это свежее утро, эта чашка чая, благоухающая роза и растрепанный полуголый Ран, с которого Шульдих еще вечером стащил-таки футболку… множество мелких штрихов складывалось в идеальную, неприлично красивую картинку, и немец наслаждался ею, всей кожей впитывая в себя звуки, запахи и краски замершей возле них, вокруг них, жизни.  
Ран мягко освободил руку, обвел кончиками пальцев брови, нос, губы Шульдиха, очертил овал лица, словно врисовывая его в это блещущее цветами полотно. Шульдих почувствовал, что время перестало двигаться, а мгновение обрело совершенную, непререкаемую полноту и целостность.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Ран, сбрасывая вдруг уже так хорошо севшую маску.  
Время глубоко, судорожно вздохнуло вместе с Шульдихом и продолжило свой бесконечный путь. 

***  
Был уже почти полдень, когда они выбрались из спальни. И только к этому времени Фудзимия удосужился спросить:  
\- А почему ты дома, кстати? Обычно ты уезжаешь куда-нибудь с Кроуфордом.  
\- Наш Брэдли был настолько добр, что дал мне сегодня отгул, - беспечно отозвался Шульдих, вспоминая, как накануне полдня уламывал Кроуфорда освободить его от любой работы и в итоге наобещал Оракулу с три короба. И ведь все обещания выполнить придется, или Брэд не американец.  
\- Как мило с его стороны, - хмыкнул Фудзимия и оставил эту тему. Шульдих намеренно не считывал его, но всем своим существом чувствовал, как рад и благодарен Ран за то, что он был рядом с ним. Это сквозило во всем: в его глазах, в чуть более мягком, чем обычно, голосе, в плавных, расслабленных движениях. Ран был спокоен и почти добродушен, и Шульдих готов был лично прикончить того, кто посмеет испортить этот день.  
Погода радовала глаз голубым небом с рваными полосами молочных облаков, ослепительным солнцем и теплом, не переходящим в изнуряющую жару. Телепат вытащил Рана на улицу, и около часа они просто гуляли по дышащему свежестью, сочно-зеленому парку, в котором, учитывая будний день и довольно раннее время, почти никого не было. Тишина разбавлялась приглушенными звуками проезжающих где-то вдали машин, вздохами запутавшегося в листве деревьев ветра да болтовней одного немца. Хотя Ран тоже не молчал и даже говорил больше обычного. Темы их разговора мелькали, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе, но это не казалось ни странным, ни неудобным. Все было так, как нужно. Правильно.  
Заприметив стайку наслаждающихся каникулами детей, Шульдих вдруг заговорил о своем детстве, которое, в общем-то, не любил вспоминать, а Ран – так же неожиданно – подхватил, рассказывая что-то о давно прошедшем времени, когда еще были живы его родители и он был не Абиссинцем, а всего лишь братом маленькой Айи-тян. И в его голосе не было тоски – только полускрытая за улыбкой печаль. Слова не причиняли боли, – Шульдих слушал очень внимательно, – а были только словами, только ожившими, обновленными воспоминаниями. Они походили на вытащенное из сундука нарядное платье бабушки – уже неновое, ветхое, но по-прежнему красивое.  
После парка рыжий уговорил Рана завернуть в небольшое, очень уютное на вид кафе, в котором он героически накормил сопротивляющегося Фудзимию куском нежнейшего, неописуемо вкусного торта. Впрочем, сопротивлялся Ран, кажется, исключительно для вида и старательно прятал в углах губ усмешку. Шульдих только титаническим усилием воли лишил себя долгого, пахнущего сладостями поцелуя Рана. Официантка и немногочисленные посетители были бы возмущены, Фудзимия – сконфужен, момент – испорчен. А это было никак невозможно.  
\- …как раз в этот момент Кроуфорд, уставший, как собака, возвращается домой, идет на кухню… и видит там Фарфарелло, который заканчивает расковыривать ножом его любимую кофеварку. Боже, полжизни за то, чтобы у меня в тот момент фотоаппарат под рукой был! – мечтательно простонал Шульдих, вертя в руках чашку из-под только что допитого кофе.  
Ран фыркнул. Помолчал. И расплылся в ехиднейшей улыбке, очевидно представив себе лицо Оракула, который по эмоциональности самому Фудзимии ни в чем не уступал.  
\- А тебе он по этому поводу ничего не сказал?  
Шульдих припомнил тот тайфун, пронесшийся над его головой:  
\- Ну… сказал, конечно. Много чего сказал. Он в тот вечер вообще такой разговорчивый был – почти как ты сегодня. Только я заявил, что кофеварку спасать было уже слишком поздно, когда я в кухню заглянул, а Фарфарелло он сам велел из комнаты выпустить. Я не виноват, что наш провидец не предусмотрел такой неприятности. – Рыжий прикинул что-то про себя и добавил, поежившись: - Вот черт, а если он узнает, что я тебе это рассказываю… даже представлять не буду.  
\- А что тут такого? – удивился Ран.  
\- Ты просто Кроуфорда не знаешь. Для него имидж на первом месте, и все, что ему угрожает – угрожает лично Брэду, - охотно пояснил телепат. – И вообще…  
Он запнулся, взглянув на Рана, и слова застряли в горле. Сидя на небольшом мягком диванчике, сосредоточенно ковыряя крохотной ложечкой необъятный кусок торта и облизывая испачканные кремом губы, он выглядел таким настоящим, родным и красивым, таким нереально живым, что от этого становилось больно. Шульдих прислушался к нему, и его поразило то удовольствие, которое испытывал Ран от этого разговора ни о чем. Он, кажется, впервые был тем, кем и должен был быть – молодым парнем, впитывающим в себя жизнь и наслаждающимся ею просто потому, что она – есть. Уже второй раз за этот день телепат ощутил себя наполненным под завязку, и тело показалось чужим и слишком тяжелым.  
\- Что – вообще? – вывел его из какого-то обожающего созерцания голос Рана, который как раз отправлял в рот вызывающе красную клубнику.  
Шульдих плюнул на все и окутал их своим даром как покрывалом – пряча от окружающих, от всей чересчур плотной реальности.  
\- И вообще, какого дьявола мы говорим о Кроуфорде? – пробормотал немец, наклоняясь к нему через маленький столик и мешая вкус терпкого горького кофе со вкусом сочной клубники. Поцелуй получился даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить, а Ран и не подумал отстраниться – отвечая ему с готовностью и сводящей с ума нежностью.  
\- Котенок… - выдохнул Шульдих, с трудом оторвавшись от мягких губ, еще не открывая глаз в попытке удержать в себе ошеломляющее, слишком огромное для него счастье.  
\- Я думал, ты сделаешь это раньше, - насмешливо проговорил Ран, возвращаясь к торту. – Непонятно было, пирожное ты ешь или меня – глазами.  
\- Ах ты хладнокровная скотинка! – рассмеялся Шульдих. – Мог бы и сам облегчить мои страдания!  
\- А зачем? – хитро прищурился Фудзимия. – За тобой было забавно наблюдать.  
\- Сади-и-ист… - покачал головой телепат, с удовольствием слушая, как жизнь вокруг них взметнулась радужным вихрем.  
Ран слопал вторую клубничку, остававшуюся на блюдце, и ответил с лукавой полуулыбкой:  
\- Есть у кого поучиться.  
Шульдих сказал ему что-то, а Фудзимия снова возразил, и в их насмешках друг над другом было только тепло, возможное между двумя близкими людьми. Из кафе они вышли разморенные и не спеша пошли домой.  
День румянился и смеялся, а до вечера было еще очень далеко. 

***  
Дом замер в тишине, только где-то наверху колыхалось безмятежное безумие Фарфарелло. Ран уже привычно собрался подняться в комнату, когда Шульдих позвал его из гостиной:  
\- Котенок, давай здесь посидим, а? У меня кондиционер барахлит, там сейчас такая жара, что мозги спекаются.  
\- Надо же, они у тебя есть? – риторически спросил Фудзимия себе под нос, но телепат – уже из кухни – громко возмутился:  
\- Эй, я все слышу!  
\- У тебя не уши, а локаторы, - беззлобно фыркнул Ран, опускаясь на диван.  
Рыжий появился в комнате, держа в руках два стакана с соком:  
\- Я слышу только то, что мне нужно, так что сравнение неточное.  
\- Шульдих, я вообще-то душ собирался принять…  
\- Отлично, спинку потереть? – по-лисьи усмехнулся немец, располагаясь рядом с ним.  
Ран посмотрел на него задумчиво и протянул:  
\- Ладно… схожу потом…  
Хлебнув сока, Шульдих потянулся за лежащим на столике перед диваном пультом от музыкального центра. Одновременно он покосился на часы: было уже почти три.  
Из мощных динамиков, профессионально установленных по всей гостиной, зазвучала какая-то быстрая, блестящая позитивом мелодия. Поморщившись, рыжий переключил трек, а потом еще раз и еще… Каждой песне он уделял внимания секунд на пять, забраковывал – и включал следующую, намереваясь воплотить в жизнь пришедшую ему в голову идею.  
Ран сначала не обращал внимания на его действия, видимо, привыкнув: Шульдих был весьма привередлив в выборе музыки, но дюжина пропущенных песен даже для него была перебором.  
\- Это у тебя новое хобби такое? – спросил Фудзимия, облокачиваясь о спинку дивана, внимательно рассматривая тонкий профиль Шульдиха.  
\- Нет. Просто я хочу… - рыжий замер, услышав первые гитарные переборы новой песни. Отбросив пульт, он поднялся и протянул руку Рану: - Потанцевать с тобой.  
Фудзимия принял его ладонь скорее машинально, спрашивая с затаенным удивлением:  
\- Ты уже танцевал со мной, в клубе. Одного раза не хватило?  
\- Нашел с чем сравнивать! Я хочу… сегодня, - почему-то смутившись, ответил Шульдих, поднимая его, выводя в центр комнаты, притягивая к себе…  
Это была «Don’t cry» Guns n Roses, и немец на какое-то мгновение пожалел, что остановился именно на ней. Песня нравилась ему, но сейчас Шульдих вдруг понял, что она скажет больше, чем он собирался сказать.  
Отступать было некуда. Обвивая руками талию Рана, он с каким-то мазохистским чувством тихо заговорил, и слова всплывали в памяти сами собой: 

\- Talk to me softly  
There’s something in your eyes,  
Don’t hang your head in sorrow  
And please don’t cry

Шульдих вздрогнул, когда Ран подхватил куплет – мягко, почти шепотом:  
\- I know how you feel inside I’ve,  
I’ve been here before.  
Somethin’s changin’ inside you  
And don’t you know

\- Don’t you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don’t you cry tonight…

Голос Шульдиха прозвучал чуть громче - и смолк, потому что продолжение принадлежало Рану, и они оба это знали.

\- Don’t you cry tonight  
there’s a heaven above you baby  
And don’t you cry tonight

Слушая завораживающую мелодию, Шульдих закрыл глаза:  
\- Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh,  
Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye…

На последних словах закончилось дыхание, словно чья-то рука стиснула горло. 

\- Don’t you take it so hard now  
And please don’t take it so bad, - улыбаясь бледной улыбкой, продолжил Ран, мягко дотрагиваясь до его волос, неторопливо кружась вместе с ним в центре комнаты, в центре их крошечного хрупкого мирка.  
Шульдих зеркально ответил на улыбку, почти не чувствуя губ:  
\- I’ll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had… baby

Снова – громче, надрывнее – зазвучал припев, и телепат, вздохнув, почти с отчаянием прижался к нему, зарываясь носом в алые волосы. Это было больнее, чем он мог представить. Почти на пределе сил.  
На время долгого проигрыша реальность перестала существовать, подменяясь сильными, страстными звуками, оплетающими их тела, связывающими их воедино. Шульдих чувствовал, как бьются их сердца, и пытался справиться с накатывающим на него ощущением невосполнимой потери.  
Оставался только один – последний – куплет, и телепат, проглотив комок в горле, зашептал на ухо Рану:  
\- And please remember that I never lied,  
And please remember how I felt inside now honey…

\- You gotta make it your own way,  
But you’ll be alright now sugar.  
You’ll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby…

Шульдих оторвался от него и заглянул в серьезные, немного печальные глаза, понимая, что больше, чем сейчас, Ран не скажет ему никогда. Слова прозвучали, осев в душе чуть горчащим теплом, и новую отчаянную просьбу, заключенную в чувственном голосе, они встретили поцелуем. Губы нежными движениями молча повторяли – снова и снова – «Don’t you cry», уговаривая, утешая…  
Они уже не двигались, а стояли неподвижно, спаянные в одно целое, боясь неосторожным движением сломать, смять это ощущение глубокого понимания чего-то скрытого от человеческого взгляда.  
Музыка затихала, словно уходила вдаль, а Шульдих никак не мог прервать поцелуй, чувствуя сладкое головокружение. Губы Рана в его плену дрогнули, раздвигаясь в улыбке, а зубы прихватили его язык, легко кусая.  
Шульдих от неожиданности открыл глаза и отстранился, тихо засмеявшись чему-то, но, начав, понял, что не может остановиться.  
Он не думал о том, что спровоцировало долго подкрадывавшуюся, неизбежную истерику, да это было и неважно. Приступы нервного, неконтролируемого смеха, перемежаемого всхлипами, передергивали его тело, а разум, запертый в черепной коробке и изолированный, отстраненно констатировал, что Ран крепко сжимает его плечи и что-то настойчиво повторяет. Выглядел он взволнованным, почти испуганным, и Шульдих точно так же бессознательно поздравил себя с тем, что умудрился-таки все испортить.  
\- Шульдих, успокойся, - будто сквозь слой ваты донесся до него голос Рана – и все закончилось. Словно кто-то перекрыл кран, из которого хлестало это нездоровое, граничащее с безумием веселье.  
Немец глубоко вдохнул и резко замолчал. После срыва в голове было ясно и на удивлением пусто. Он понимал только то, что перед ним стоит человек, который нужен ему и потерять которого он не может.  
И тогда Шульдих сказал глупость. Ту самую, что занимала его мысли. Ту, на которую не могло быть рационального ответа и которая засела в нем занозой.  
Покачав головой, он медленно, безжизненно сказал:  
\- Это нечестно. Это, мать твою, так нечестно…  
Ран устало пожал плечами и ответил, глядя мимо него:  
\- Разве? Может, это просто случай. А может, я это заслужил. Теперь нет смысла гадать.  
\- Почему ты?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Каждый день в мире страдают и более невинные люди, чем я. Как будто это – честно, - горько усмехнулся Ран.  
\- Ты – не они. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Самого лучшего, - Шульдих обнял Рана за шею, поцеловал в щеку и прошептал: - Кстати… с днем рождения, котенок.  
Фудзимия удивленно моргнул, а потом вздохнул добродушно, улыбаясь одними глазами:  
\- Сволочь ты все-таки, Шульдих. Ты ведь с самого начала знал.  
\- Конечно. Ну… вообще я узнал только вчера. Уж извини – подслушал, а то от тебя самого не дождешься, - рыжий с облегчением вернулся к обычному своему тону, за которым так удобно было прятаться от определенности.  
\- Невелик праздник, - пробормотал Ран, привычно скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Тогда почем ты расстроился, когда я не поздравил тебя утром? – прищурился телепат.  
\- С чего ты взял? – неубедительно возмутился Фудзимия, заливаясь столь редким для него румянцем.  
Рыжий фыркнул:  
\- Ну ты спросил…  
В этот момент он уловил колебания ментального поля возле входной двери и взглянул на часы: была четверть четвертого.  
\- А вот и мой подарок пожаловал, - проговорил немец, опережая звонок.  
Идя к двери, чтобы впустить не совсем званого гостя, Шульдих подумал, то все эти пятнадцать минут после назначенного времени Кудо мужественно провел в машине возле дома, проявив чудеса силы воли. Рыжего это позабавило и даже немного порадовало.  
Пошедший следом за телепатом Ран изумленно вздохнул, увидев стоящего на пороге Йоджи. Своим привычкам Балинез не изменил: собираясь в логово врагов, упаковался в стильные, экстремально низко сидящие джинсы и обтягивающую светлую майку. В Руках он держал катану Абиссинца.  
Дыша молодой красотой, свежестью и хищной грацией, скрадываемой развязными движениями, Йоджи прошел внутрь, как к себе домой. От его улыбки, кажется, стало еще светлее, когда он сказал:  
\- Привет, Айя.  
Потом он повернулся к телепату и с меньшей радостью, но тоже достаточно миролюбиво кивнул:  
\- Шульдих.  
Немец скривился в улыбке, стараясь пропускать мимо сознания как всегда бьющие через край эмоции Кудо. Это было слишком… Слишком.  
Чувства Балинеза были вполне определенны, и Шульдиху они однозначно не нравились, но сейчас он сознавал необходимость преодоления собственной паранойи. И все же это было трудно сделать, находясь рядом с импульсивным Кудо, пожирающим ласковыми глазами его Рана.  
\- Йоджи… Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Фудзимия, до сих пор не до конца веря собственным глазам.  
\- В гости заглянул. По приглашению, между прочим.  
\- Почти, - буркнул Шульдих, но Кудо сделал вид, что не расслышал, и шагнул к Рану, естественно, но в то же время очень собственнически обнимая его.  
\- С днем рождения!  
Ран взглянул на натянуто улыбающегося Шульдиха и от Йоджи отошел довольно быстро.  
\- Спасибо. А это… - он кивнул на ножны.  
\- Его идея, - не распространяясь, отозвался Кудо, кивая на немца и одновременно протягивая Рану меч.  
Усмехнувшись на такую добропорядочность, Шульдих решил, что пора уже ему испариться. В конце концов, он сам позволил Йоджи прийти, подразумевая тем самым, что у него будет возможность спокойно поговорить с Раном. А в присутствии телепата это автоматически становилось невозможно.  
\- Ну что, дети, если я оставлю вас одних, вы дом не спалите?  
\- Ты уходишь? – чуть заметно нахмурился Ран, доставляя телепату неизъяснимое удовольствие этой еле заметной морщинкой между бровями.  
\- Да, по делам съезжу и вернусь. Ведите себя хорошо!  
Договорив, Шульдих с трудом поборол желание дотронуться до Рана на прощание и сразу пошел к двери, которую так и не закрыл.  
«И кстати, Кудо. Не забывай: сделаешь что-нибудь не так… Хоть что-нибудь… Остаток дней проведешь в психушке. В лучшем случае», - заботливо напомнил телепат Балинезу.  
Обернувшись напоследок, он поймал сосредоточенный, строгий взгляд зеленых глаз и явственно осознал: в напоминаниях Йоджи не нуждался, а единственным его желанием было просто поговорить с другом.  
В последний раз. 

***  
Девятнадцатая ночь тихо вздыхала звуками улицы, которые вплывали в спальню через раскрытые окна. Было жарко, и Шульдих, против обыкновения, не прижимал Рана к себе, как мягкую игрушку, а лежал чуть поодаль, только перекинув руку через его талию. Не потому, что это было необходимо: словно в честь праздника, Ран был спокоен и расслаблен, и боль, затаившись где-то в темных углах, не трогала его. И все же прикасаться к нему каждую ночь, чувствовать под руками гладкость его кожи – для телепата это стало жизненной необходимостью. Сейчас он, вместо того чтобы спать перед предстоящим трудовым днем (ох и припомнит ему Кроуфорд все клятвы и заверения), бессмысленно пялился на шею Рана и думал… обо всем сразу. Например, о том, что случилось за время его отсутствия сегодня, пока в доме был Кудо. Он изначально запретил себе пытаться узнать что-нибудь из мыслей Фудзимии: это было бы нечестно. Впрочем, Ран выглядел умиротворенным – значит, ничего из ряда вон не произошло. Когда немец вернулся со своей якобы «деловой» прогулки по городу, Йоджи уже предусмотрительно исчез, чтобы лишний раз не мозолить телепату глаза. Хоть где-то ума хватило. А Ран… Ран благодарно улыбнулся, окончательно убеждая Шульдиха, что он все сделал правильно. От этого по телу волной растеклось нежное тепло, до сих пор остававшееся внутри и согревавшее сердце.  
Еще Шульдих думал о том, что завтра ему придется весь день провести далеко от Рана.  
О том, что он мог бы подарить ему на следующий день рождения.  
О том, что этого следующего – не будет.  
О том, что жара – это хорошо. Иначе он непременно прижал бы Рана к себе, а это было бы проблематично, потому что… Черт, да потому что у него уже который день медленно ехала крыша от этой дразнящей, неполной близости. Нужно было быть каменным, чтобы безразлично лежать рядом с ним и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. И сколько бы Шульдих ни материл себя, сколько бы ни называл извращенцем, который думает совсем не той головой… против манящего тепла стройного тела под боком это помогало плохо. Кажется, рыжий даже в подростковом возрасте не занимался самоудовлетворением так часто. Шульдих понимал, пожалуй, что стоит ему быть совсем немного настойчивее – и Ран не станет возражать. Но он не этого хотел. Ему хватило подчинения тогда, в начале – сейчас ему нужно было только самостоятельное, ничем не обусловленное желание Рана. Или так – или никак. И хоть до кровавых мозолей на ладонях. Иногда Шульдих начинал думать о том, что обворовывает самого себя, но упрямство его оставалось непоколебимым. Он ждал… ждал, ждал и ждал, даже не будучи уверенным, что когда-нибудь Ран сделает этот первый шаг.  
Зная Фудзимию, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что дело было вовсе не в его целомудренности и робости. И думал он, в первую очередь, не о себе, а о Шульдихе, не желая привязывать его к себе еще сильнее – так, что оборванная связь причинит нестерпимую боль. И он тоже сдерживал себя: телепат чувствовал это временами, перехватывая разбегающееся электрическими импульсами по коже возбуждение. На грани, на пределе. От этих подслушанных эмоций перехватывало дыхание, но ничего не происходило – так же, как не происходило сейчас.  
Сейчас Ран не спал, Шульдих знал это наверняка, постоянно поглаживая Даром его разум. Подключив фантазию, телепат мог увидеть как наяву его лицо с закушенной нижней губой и чуть нахмуренными бровями. Легкое, неясное поначалу чувство, поднимавшееся из прохладных глубин сознания Рана было похоже на бутоны экзотических цветов, каких Шульдих никогда не видел. А потом бутоны начали распускаться, посылая по телу волны щекочущего тепла, которое собиралось внизу живота, скручиваясь все туже, затуманивая кристально чистые поначалу мысли.  
Шульдих замер, чувствуя вместе с ним и боясь хоть как-то вмешаться, подтолкнуть его. Это оказалось сложно.  
У него вырвался вздох невероятного облегчения и благодарности, когда Ран внезапно накрыл его руку своей, переплетая их пальцы, прижимая ладонь Шульдиха к своему животу, а потом – ниже, молча подталкивая и позволяя.  
Ничего большего Шульдиху не было нужно. Он приподнялся на локте, наклоняясь к Рану, находя губами его шею, щеку, губы, одновременно высвобождая руку из судорожного захвата – чтобы гладить его всего, везде… Ран повернулся к нему, в темноте влажно блеснули его глаза. Он начал торопливо скользить ладонями по груди Шульдиха, по его плечам, но вдруг оборвал движение и, приподняв бедра, сдернул с себя штаны. Сняв их до конца, отбросив в сторону, Ран вывернулся из рук телепата и встал на колени, низко опустив голову, широко раздвигая ноги. Он предлагал себя порывисто-развратно, и это, столь непохожее на него, после долгого ожидания взвинчивало нервы, доводя возбуждение до точки, в которой оно начинало граничить с болезненностью. Шульдих с шумом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, понимая, что все это – гладкость белой кожи, изгиб талии, покорная поза – только для него, сейчас – и навсегда. Он провел ладонью по широкой спине, чувствуя, как Ран вздрагивает. В памяти вдруг всплыли собственные слова, сказанные месяц назад. Он тогда дразнил и пугал Фудзимию… «Ты ведь этого боишься? Боишься, что я прямо сейчас впечатаю тебя смазливой мордашкой в кровать и трахну так, что тебе потом ходить больно будет еще неделю?»  
Сейчас Ран стоял перед ним на коленях, до предела обнаженный, открытый, и хотел его. А Шульдих боялся сделать ему больно и не понимал, как он мог когда-то даже мысль допустить…  
\- Нет, котенок… Не так, - охрипшим голосом тихо позвал он, поднимая Рана, переворачивая его, укладывая на спину. – Я хочу видеть тебя.  
И снова – поцелуи. Томительно-страстные, глубокие, вдумчивые. Как будто в первый раз. Как будто – в последний.  
И руки, ласкающие тело. И пылающее (даже в темноте видно) лицо. Срывающееся дыхание.  
\- Давай, - прошептал Ран, выгибаясь, нетерпеливо ерзая под придавливающим его к постели Шульдихом.  
\- Мы достаточно ждали, так что сейчас можно не торопиться, - отозвался Шульдих, вопреки своим словам понимая, что как раз «не торопиться» у него уже почти не получается.  
Он не помнил, где нашел смазку. Не помнил, как растягивал Рана, переживая вместе с ним каждую секунду, оттягивая на себя болезненные ощущения. Время исчезло, оставляя только жар тугих мышц, обхватывающих его так, что хотелось выть от этого нереального, недопустимого счастья – быть с ним, на нем, внутри него. И Ран отдавал ему себя – до самоотречения, обнимая, притягивая, удерживая и двигаясь с ним в одном ритме, еле сдерживая клокочущие в груди стоны. Жар летней ночи стекал по их переплетенным телам и казался прохладой по сравнению с адским пеклом, в которое они нырнули с головой.  
Когда они кончили – почти одновременно, почти умирая, - Шульдих испытал то самое ощущение, которое всегда отталкивало его от секса. Соединение с чужим разумом на всех уровнях, так глубоко, как никогда раньше. Неконтролируемый, словно выпущенный из клетки на волю леопард, Дар плеснулся широкой мощной волной, неравномерно погребая под собой спящую улицу, и так же резко схлынул, концентрируясь на самом близком, самом желанном сознании, входя в него безболезненно и легко, как раскаленный нож в масло. И впервые телепат не почувствовал отвращения от грязи чужих мыслей, от мусора, валящегося из души обычно случайного любовника. Ран действительно был похож на глубокое, прозрачное горное озеро: простой, невероятно сильный, верный… прекрасный. Это слово наконец-то раскрылось для Шульдиха во всей полноте – сейчас, когда он понял, что держал в руках. Никогда раньше он не видел, не чувствовал Рана таким красивым, как в эту минуту. Как будто до сих пор он смотрел только на инкрустированную драгоценными камнями крышку шкатулки, а теперь заглянул внутрь. И то, что чувствовал Ран – опустошенно-счастливый, детски-нежный, благодарный и чуть-чуть напуганный… этого было бесконечно много для Шульдиха. Это плавило, выжигало его, навсегда отпечатываясь на всей его сути.  
Он не знал, почему именно сегодня. Почему вообще. Зато он с поражающей сознание ясностью понимал другое: случилось именно то, чего опасался Ран – их связь затянулась узлом. И разорвать ее теперь будет страшно – страшнее, чем когда бы то ни было.  
Но еще отчетливее телепат осознавал, что, не испытай он этого сейчас, останься нетронутым, в стороне… он не пережил бы ухода Рана. Он продолжал бы существовать – мертвым. Пустой, выпотрошенной оболочкой. Соединение с ним, несущее в себе жуткую боль, несло и спасение. Защиту. Как костыли, которые не дадут упасть, когда ноги отнимутся.  
И от этого было тоскливо и светло – одновременно.  
Шульдих обессиленно опустился рядом с Раном, целуя его во влажное от пота плечо.  
\- Ты… знаешь? – почти беззвучно спросил он, понимая, что не сможет выразить словами и сотой доли того, что сейчас наполняло его.  
И Ран – понял. Вплел пальцы в его волосы, в голосе прозвучала мягкая улыбка:  
\- Да. Как и ты.  
Как и он…  
Шульдих приподнялся, обнимая его, переворачивая набок – прижимая к себе, оплетая собой, пряча от чего-то, блуждающего с голодными глазами где-то рядом. Счастье и боль вросли друг в друга, опьяняя тяжелую голову, и молчать – нет сил, нет желания, нет возможности.  
Словно безумный, Шульдих покрывал быстрыми поцелуями его лицо, отрывисто повторяя раз за разом:  
\- Я не отпущу тебя… Я не отпущу… Я никуда тебя не отпущу… Господи, Ран… Никогда… Я не могу… Ран, котенок…  
А Ран улыбался под его поцелуями, судорожно обнимал за плечи и молчал.  
Потому что ему нечего было сказать.  
Потому что он отчаянно хотел верить Шульдиху. 

The end 

 

ЭПИЛОГ

***  
И все-таки Кроуфорд облажался.  
Ну разве это дождь? Так, накрапывает слегка…  
Шульдих сидел на земле в своих чертовых белых брюках, в дорогущем кашемировом пальто и апатично смотрел, как капли воды стекают по черной глади, на которой золотом было написано, что Рана Фудзимии больше нет.  
Денек был паскудным. Долбаный мир - тоже. Хотелось закрыть глаза и очутиться где-нибудь далеко, как можно дальше отсюда, но он все равно не двигался с места. Идти вдруг оказалось некуда, словно во всем мире для него больше не было места.  
В кармане разразился попсовым мотивчиком телефон. Шульдих нашарил его, открыл «раскладушку» и молча поднес к уху.  
\- Шульдих, хватит там сидеть. Ты нужен мне здесь, - раздался голос Кроуфорда. Что-то в нем было… непривычное, но мысли об этом, мелькнув, растворились в беспросветной серости.  
\- Иди к черту, Брэд, - равнодушно откликнулся рыжий, закрыл телефон и отправил его обратно – до следующего звонка уже раздраженного Оракула.  
Шульдих понятия не имел, что он здесь делает. Это было совершенно бессмысленно и глупо-пафосно. Как будто, просиживая задницу на холодной земле, он мог что-то изменить. Как будто от этого исчезнет глыба, навалившаяся на грудь, мешающая сделать полный вдох.  
Внезапно телепата окатило волной чужой боли, и он почти на автомате выставил перед собой самый мощный щит, какой мог создать, чтобы не услышать тоскливых мыслей о смерти, о потере, об одиночестве… И без того тошно.  
Скосив глаза, Шульдих увидел, что рядом, засунув руки глубоко в карманы синего плаща, стоит Кудо. Немец даже не заметил, как он подошел. Балинез только что мог запросто придушить его, и Шульдих даже не был уверен, стал ли бы он сильно сопротивляться. Впрочем, Кудо было откровенно наплевать на него. Он смотрел на могильную плиту воспаленными, покрасневшими глазами поверх солнечных очков.  
\- Привет, - зачем-то сказал Шульдих.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Балинез, не глядя на него.  
\- Да так… шел мимо, устал. Дай, думаю, присяду, отдохну, - без всякого выражения отозвался телепат.  
\- Ясно, - не оценил шутку Йоджи.  
\- А ты? Заблудился?  
\- Гулял. Бродил по городу. Потом понял, что встал посреди улицы и не знаю, куда идти… У тебя такого не бывало?  
\- Нет, – легко соврал Шульдих.  
\- Везет, - прокомментировал Кудо и уселся рядом.  
Говорить им явно было не о чем. Хотя это, конечно, не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Балинез вытащил из-за пазухи плоскую фляжку. Значит, после ночной миссии он все-таки заходил домой? Или и на задание спиртное с собой таскал? С него станется…  
Йоджи отвинтил крышечку, сделал большой глоток, не поморщившись.  
\- Нашел место, - меланхолично заметил Шульдих, проследив за ним взглядом.  
\- Ага. Он бы меня убил, - кисло усмехнулся Кудо, а после паузы добавил: - Наверное.  
Ему потребовалось еще несколько секунд на окончание фразы, и телепат чуть не зажмурился от удушливых волн одиночества, расползавшихся от Йоджи:  
\- А может, и нет. Кто его знает… - снова молчание и уточнение: - Знал… Ты?  
Шульдих сначала даже не понял, что отвлеченное размышление закончилось вполне конкретным, но идиотским вопросом.  
\- Я? Нет, вряд ли… - покачал он головой.  
Йоджи, кажется, удовлетворился таким ответом. Может, другой ему и не был нужен.  
\- Хочешь? – вдруг спросил он, кивая на свою фляжку.  
\- Нет.  
\- А будешь? – переформулировал Кудо, протягивая руку.  
Шульдих беззвучно фыркнул и, взяв фляжку, опрокинул в себя, кажется, половину ее содержимого. Он даже не понял, что это было. Что-то, ободравшее нутро от горла до желудка.  
\- Мы могли бы добраться до ближайшего бара и упиться там в хлам, - задумчиво проговорил телепат, как только смог нормально дышать.  
\- Если я не убил тебя здесь, это еще не значит, что я не убью тебя в любом другом месте, - спокойно, веско ответил Йоджи.  
\- Понял, - криво, как-то жалко улыбнулся телепат. – Жилетка тебе не нужна.  
\- Угадал. И уж тем более я не хочу этой жилеткой быть. Кое для кого.  
\- Ума не приложу, о чем ты. Я счастлив.  
\- Я вижу, - хмыкнул Йоджи, скосив глаза на его уже не белые брюки, грязное пальто и сползшую бандану.  
Спорить дальше было лень. Тем более оба понимали, что в этом споре Шульдиху Кудо не переиграть.  
Телепат бесцельно посмотрел на мутно-серое небо, радующее непрекращающейся изморосью. Сентябрь выдался дождливым, солнцем и теплом радовали только первые дни. Как раз те, что застал Ран.  
Три месяца… У них было всего три месяца, чтобы пройти этот путь. Четвертого – их сделка. Четвертого – их близость. Четвертого – их разлука… Странные совпадения, но это тоже уже так неважно, что не стоит обращать внимания.  
Стоило только подумать об этом, и Шульдих почувствовал, что его начинает утягивать туда, откуда он пытался выбраться последние девять дней. В четвертое сентября. В сияющее, радостное, светлое четвертое сентября. 

Тишина их спальни. Запавшие, измученные глаза Рана. Сухие губы. Последний поцелуй – бережное, легкое прикосновение. Дар уже не помогает, разбиваясь о сплошную стену давящей черноты, и это пытка на двоих, которая все длится… и которую хочется продлить еще немного, потому что после не будет ничего.  
Губы как чужие, голос – не его, сознание – вне тела:  
\- Побудь со мной еще, котенок. Не уходи. Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Ран.  
Он улыбается – слабой, больной улыбкой:  
\- Как знать, может… еще увидимся? «И завтра жизнь покажется чуть лучше»…

Шульдих глубоко вдохнул и оборвал цепляющиеся друг за друга воспоминания, зажмурившись почти до боли. Доходить до конца было нельзя. Он едва пережил это один раз, потянувшись за угасающим разумом Рана, не в состоянии оставить его. Возвращаться к тому моменту было панически страшно, а память самоубийственно вылавливала болезненные картинки, которые вот-вот могли сложиться в единое целое, раздробляя лживое спокойствие Шульдиха.  
Поддавшись инстинкту самосохранения, телепат рванулся прочь и, ища хоть какой-то опоры, уцепился за разум Йоджи.  
Его сознание вдруг наполнилось образами, звуками, ароматами, сосредоточенными на Ране – таком, каким он был раньше. Абиссинец, напряжено застывший с окровавленной катаной; раненый Айя, с трудом держащийся на ногах, но умудряющийся поддерживать Хидаку; Айя, собирающий сложную цветочную композиция, вспарывающий живот толстому мужчине, готовящий аппетитное рыбное блюдо, изучающий материалы миссии… Абиссинец из воспоминаний Кудо начал сливаться с Раном Шульдиха – выгибающимся в его руках, кусающим губы, хрипло дышащим. Телепата затопили вновь переживаемые ощущения того, как одуряюще пахли волосы Рана, какая гладкая белая кожа у него была, какие нежные губы, как горячо, почти нестерпимо хорошо было медленно входить в него, обмирая от желания и нежности. Их общие дни и немногие общие ночи, их странные разговоры с беспрерывной болтовней немца и задумчивым молчанием Рана, их прикосновения, их безнадежная близость… От этого наложения ярких, бьющих по оголенным нервам видений сердце заболело так сильно, что захотелось разрезать себе грудную клетку, вытащить его, бросить на землю и растоптать, чтобы и намека не осталось. И все же парализующий страх отступил, позволяя снова дышать – почти ровно.  
Шульдих посмотрел на Йоджи – осунувшегося, с посеревшим лицом и забранными в небрежный хвост волосами – и почему-то сказал:  
\- Я постоянно дразнил его, но между нами ничего не было. Он бы ушел, если бы я не попросил остаться. Просто хотел помочь ему.  
Кудо неопределенно хмыкнул и вяло пожал плечами, но Шульдиха это не обмануло: Йоджи как будто немного отпустило, словно признание телепата замкнуло один из рядов страдания, прошивающего сейчас разум Балинеза.  
Шульдих понятия не имел, зачем он это сделал. Будто сознательно отказался от того немного, что у него осталось. И все же, глядя на раздавленного Йоджи, он чувствовал, что так – правильно.  
Прошлое подкрадывалось на бархатных лапах, плотоядно облизывалось и метило в горло. Шульдих думал, что будет готов к этому, когда придет время… Оказалось, что к этому нельзя подготовиться. Все, что ему оставалось, - воспоминания, в которых боль и счастье сплетались в одно целое. И это много, действительно – много… Просто на осознание нужно время, а уж его-то у Шульдиха теперь было в избытке.  
Снова зазвонил сотовый, концентрируя на себе расплывающиеся мысли.  
\- Я скоро буду, Брэд, - сказал в трубку немец и нажал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Он неловко поднялся на ноги, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуться. Потом махнул рукой. На одежду действительно было плевать, как и говорил Кроуфорд. Чертов провидец…  
Надо было ехать на работу. Хоть какая-то возможность отвлечься, затерявшись в чужих интригах и пороках.  
\- До встречи, Йоджи, - опять непонятно для чего проговорил Шульдих.  
Кудо взглянул на него снизу вверх и снова отвернулся, но все-таки ответил:  
\- До встречи, Шульдих.  
Идя к машине, телепат заметил, что дождь прекратился и стало немного светлее, словно солнце пыталось пробиться сквозь серую пелену облаков.  
«И завтра жизнь покажется чуть лучше…»  
Оглянувшись, Шульдих увидел, как Йоджи меланхолично прикладывается к фляжке. У него был свой способ побега. Скорее всего, такой же неудачный, как у Шульдиха.  
С невеселой усмешкой рыжий подумал, что теперь ему совсем нестрашно оставлять их наедине. Как ложка меда в бездонной бочке с дегтем. Сейчас, когда нелепая ревность уже не имела значения, Шульдиху было легко думать о том, что Рана любил кто-то еще.  
Он ехал домой, слепо глядя на дорогу, каким-то чудом лавируя в потоке машин, и тихо повторял раз за разом – как заклинание, уже не помня смысла слов:  
\- _Завтра жизнь… покажется… чуть лучше…_


End file.
